<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warrior Cats: Thunder Rising but they're all humans by WillowBranches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405507">Warrior Cats: Thunder Rising but they're all humans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowBranches/pseuds/WillowBranches'>WillowBranches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats as Humans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Lifestyles, Asthma, Birds, Book Series: Dawn of the Clans, Book: A Rising Thunder, Brainwashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fire, Forests, Genderbending, Herbology, Human Warrior Cats (Warriors), Name Changes, Pregnancy, The Forest Territories (Warriors), don't try to tell me the stuff clear sky does isn't some culty stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowBranches/pseuds/WillowBranches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although the tribesmen are eating well, tensions are rising, and in the middle is a young orphan named Thunder. Although he's been raised under the cautious eye of his uncle, Gray Wing, Thunder cannot forget his father's rejection and longs to know his family.</p><p>After the forest suffers from fire, Clear Sky invites Thunder back into his life. But blood isn't thick enough for Thunder to dismiss his father's cruel ambitions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Wing/Turtle Tail (Warriors), Hawk Swoop/Jackdaw's Cry (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats as Humans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CLEAR SKY’S CAMP</p><p>Leader: Clear Sky- Man with black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak.</p><p>Falling Feather- Girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a white cloak.</p><p>Moon Shadow- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.</p><p>Nigel- Man with black hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Blaine- Small woman with blonde hair and green eyes.</p><p>Quick Water- Woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a speckled gray cloak.</p><p>Cyan- Man with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.</p><p>Oakley- Man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Shawn- Man with black hair and brown eyes.</p><p>TALL SHADOW’S CAMP</p><p>Leader: Tall Shadow- Woman with black hair and green eyes. She wears a black cloak.</p><p>Gray Wing- Man with black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak.</p><p>Jagged Peak- Boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.</p><p>Dappled Pelt- Woman with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.</p><p>Rainswept Flower- Woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a brown striped cloak.</p><p>Shattered Ice- Man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a gray and white cloak.</p><p>Cloud Spots- Man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a long cloak with dapples of white.</p><p>Jackdaw’s Cry- Boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black cloak.</p><p>Hawk Swoop- Woman with orange hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange cloak.</p><p>Children: Lightning Tail- Boy with black hair and green eyes. He wears a black cloak.</p><p>Acorn Fur- Girl with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown cloak.</p><p>Thunder- Boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange cloak with white splotches.</p><p>ROGUES</p><p>Anemone- Wiry woman with brown hair and hazel eyes.</p><p>Bramwell- Thin man with black hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Acacia- Woman with short black hair and bright blue eyes.</p><p>Taylor- man with brown hair and blue eyes.</p><p>River- Man with long black hair and green eyes.</p><p>Misty- Woman with black hair and green eyes.</p><p>SETTLERS</p><p>Turtle Tail- Woman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.</p><p>Blanche- Plump woman with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moor was dark, lit dimly by nothing but the stars and the pale sliver that was the moon. Thunder narrowed his eyes, gazing up at it. The night breeze ruffled his orange hair and made him sigh in satisfaction.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him.</p><p>Thunder turned to see his mother, Storm, hugging him from behind. Thunder drew in her sweet scent. He’d never known his mother in life, as she had died when he was hardly a month old. But he knew this figure was his mother by the stories his uncle was always telling.</p><p>Storm paused, gazing down at her son. She put out one arm and dragged him into a tight embrace.</p><p>Thunder didn’t pull away.</p><p>He only felt close to his mother when he was dreaming.</p><p>Seeing Storm again reminded Thunder of the woman who’d taken care of him when his uncle, Gray Wing, had first brought him to the moor. Hawk Swoop had always been kind to him. She was always tender and soft, but could never give him the true feeling of love that came from his deceased mother.</p><p>Thunder smiled. “Tell me the story again,” he begged. He’d heard it before, but every time he woke up he could never seem to recall it.</p><p>Storm settled herself on the ground, pulling Thunder along with him.</p><p>“I first met your father in the forest,” she murmured. “In the hollow where he lives. He was laying on his back near some brambles, hands behind his head. He looked up, and our eyes met. I knew...I just knew he was the one for me. I could see how much love he had to give.”</p><p>Thunder shivered, confused. “Where did all his love go?” he asked. “Gray Wing says my father didn’t want me. Why did he love you but not me?”</p><p>Storm shifted uneasily. “He does love you, my dear,” she replied. “Clear Sky just...doesn’t know how to say it. I’m sure he’ll find a way.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “And I know you’ll help him.”</p><p>Thunder relaxed against his mothers. Suddenly, he spotted a sudden movement in the distance. The dark silhouette of a man, his head held high. Though he was far away, Thunder knew it was his father.</p><p>Storm spotted him to, as she suddenly stiffened.</p><p>Thunder rose, wanting to approach him, but Storm grabbed his hand. “Leave him be,” she said.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“He’s not ready for you to help him yet,” Storm said. “But it will be time soon.”</p><p>Thunder settled down in front of her again. “But he’s my father…”</p><p>“I know,” Storm reassured him. She used one finger to poke the tip of his nose. “You have some much of him in you.”</p><p>Thunder’s heart ached, painful as thorns. “Why won’t father acknowledge me?” he demanded. “Why can’t I go to him? Why can’t I talk to him?”</p><p>Storm’s eyes were filled with sorrow. She looked away, staring up at the moon.</p><p>“You will, Thunder, I promise.” Her voice was a whisper in the wind. “You will know when the time is right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can any of you tell me if I accidentally call Pebble Heart a "she" somewhere in here? I made a few mistakes while writing and I'm not sure if I fixed them all. That goes for future chapters as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New growth spread across the moorland, pushing through the late winter frost. A warm breeze ruffled Gray Wing’s hair. Green shoots sprung from the ground, and bright yellow flowers were blooming on gorse bushes. Birdsong promised an abundance of food in the coming months.</p><p>A few lengths away, Thunder was giggling as he wrestled with Hawk Swoop’s son and daughter, Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur. Gray Wing smiled affectionately as he watched them tussling on the soft grass. They held nubby sticks, gently wacking each other on the shoulders with them. He’d asked Hawk Swoop for permission to take them out for a hunting lesson.</p><p>“Okay,” the mother had agreed. “But stay close to camp.”</p><p>Gray Wing had been content to let the children play for a few moments, enjoying the carefree mood.</p><p>Across the moor, he could see Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt returning from the river, carrying fresh herbs in their arms. Rainswept Flower came from another direction carrying a dead rabbit. She took the rabbit into the hollow where Shattered Ice had started a fire and Jackdaw’s Cry was digging out the earth to open up a new tunnel. Hawk Swoop and Tall Shadow sat close together, talking.</p><p>Ten years, and the moor couldn’t feel more like home. Gray Wing recalled their long journey from the mountains and their struggles in claiming the moor.</p><p>“Lightning Tail, you be the hare,” Thunder said. “I’ll show you home to catch one.”</p><p>“Okay.” Lightning Tail bent his knees and put his legs together, hopping back and forth.</p><p>Thunder got into a low crouch and slowly crept toward Lightning Tail, stick in hand. Suddenly, he shot forward and tackled Lightning Tail to the ground. The dark haired boy squealed and rolled onto his back.</p><p>Gray Wing felt a prickle of sadness. He remembered wrestling like that with his brother, Clear Sky. Had how he let such a terrible argument divide them?</p><p>“You’re dead!” Thunder shouted. “I killed you!”</p><p>“I think I understand,” Acorn Fur said. “I’m gonna be the best hunter in the group!”</p><p>“Good,” Gray Wing said, walking over to join them. “But you’ve got a lot to learn before then.”</p><p>“I can creep like Thunder.” Lightning Tail pressed himself into a crouch and wobbled forward. “See?”</p><p>“That’s a good start,” Gray Wing said. “But there’s more to that than catching hares. Out here in the moor, there’s no where to hide from what we hunt. But we can hide in a different way. Does anyone have an idea how?”</p><p>“Leap on them quick!” Acorn Fur said. “Like this!” She jumped on top of her older brother, knocking him too the ground.</p><p>Thunder dived down to join them. They’d never learn if they didn’t pay attention. But Gray Wing couldn’t find the will to reprimand them. It was nice to watch these happy, healthy children.</p><p>They were getting so big. Much bigger than Fluttering Bird had been.</p><p>A familiar twinge of grief shout through him as he remembered his little sister, who had died of starvation during the winter in the mountains. He felt a rush of protectiveness over the children. He wanted to see them make it to adulthood.</p><p>Winter hadn’t been as hard as the tribe was used to. There had even been enough food. The snow hadn’t been as deep as it was in the mountains, and it had melted much faster. The frost melted early in the morning instead of at noon. And there had been few days they’d come back empty handed from a hunting.</p><p>Thunder and Lightning Tail were still wrestling, shouting so loud they’d scare off any game nearby. Acorn Fur broke away. “Watch this!”</p><p>She raced into the hollow and dived into the tunnel that Jackdaw’s Cry had been working on. Gray Wing hurried after her, afraid the young girl might get lost in the vast network of tunnels that spanned the underground.</p><p>To his relief, Acorn Fur reappeared as soon as he reached the dark entrance to the tunnel. He saw she was being pushed out by something behind her, and a moment later her father, Jackdaw’s Cry, appeared. He looked annoyed.</p><p>“Stay out of here,” Jackdaw’s Cry scolded. “This tunnel isn’t safe yet. We have to dig it out first. Aren’t you supposed to be hunting with Gray Wing?”</p><p>“She is,” Gray Wing called. “Thanks, Jackdaw’s Cry.”</p><p>The dark haired man nodded to Gray Wing before vanishing into the tunnel again.</p><p>Acorn Fur turned away, head down as she trudged to the top of the hollow.</p><p>“That was awesome!” Lightning Tail called to his sister. “Now we know how to make father mad.”</p><p>Acorn Fur glared at him, but didn’t reply.</p><p>“Maybe you should try it again,” her brother teased. “I think I missed something.”</p><p>“Now you know how to make me mad!” Acorn Fur growled, punching her brother in the chest.<br/>Lightning Tail jumped back. “That hurt!”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Gray Wing said, pushing between the feuding siblings. “We’re supposed to be hunting, remember?”</p><p>To his relief the children settled down, staring up at him with curious eyes.</p><p>Gray Wing glanced around, trying to think of a lesson to teach. He noticed a rabbit moving underneath a gorse bush.</p><p>“Over there,” he whispered, pointing. “Don’t move yet. See that rabbit? I’m gonna catch it.”</p><p>The children nodded, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“First, follow me to the bush,” Gray Wing said. “The entrance to its burrow must be under there. When I give chase, I want you to make sure it can’t get back under the bush.”</p><p>The rabbit had moved farther into the open, nibbling on the nearby grass. Gray Wing watched carefully, waiting for the right moment. He drew his spear, and took off toward it, loving the feel of a good run.</p><p>He was within a few lengths when the rabbit realized he was there. It fled with a squeal of alarm, white tail bobbing. Gray Wing didn’t let it leave his sight, racing across to intercept the small creature when it tried to double back to its burrow.</p><p>The rabbit skidded, veering away again. But with a few long strides Gray Wing was close enough to strike it through the back. He skidded to a halt, satisfied and energized.</p><p>Taking his spear from the limp body, he picked it up and jogged back to the children, who were watching with wide eyes.</p><p>“That was amazing, Gray Wing!” Thunder exclaimed.</p><p>“I want to try,” Acorn Fur said.</p><p>“Soon,” Gray Wing promised. “How about you all try tracking down some game.”</p><p>The kids jumped up, gazing around. “I don’t see anything,” Lightning Tail complained.</p><p>“Let’s try somewhere else,” Gray Wing said, leading them a small walk away. “Thunder, do you see anything?”</p><p>Gray Wing had already noticed the black bird pecking at some seeds in a clump of grass. As it hopped around, the stems swayed and Thunder was drawn to the movement.</p><p>“There,” he whispered.</p><p>“Go for it,” Gray Wing told him. He handed Thunder is spear.</p><p>Thunder dropped into a crouch and slowly crept forward.</p><p>Gray Wing shook his head. “That won’t work out in the open with nothing to hide in. You have to rely on speed.”</p><p>“Okay.” Thunder rose to stand again, then hurled himself across the moor.</p><p>“Faster!” Acorn Fur shouted.</p><p>“You idiot!” Lightning Tail slapped his sister on the back of the head. “Look what you’ve done!”</p><p>The bird froze, hearing Acorn Fur and realizing danger was nearby. It took flight, flapping away. Thunder tried to get it it before it soared away, but got tripped over his own foot and fell to the ground with a thump.</p><p>Thunder scrambled to his feet and trudged back to the others, head down and face red. “Sorry,” he mumbled.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Gray Wing said. “You’ll get better with practice.”</p><p>Gray Wing looked Thunder up and down and realized what the problem was. The boy was much bigger than his adopted siblings, his body growing much faster than he was ready for. He wasn’t in full control of his body. Gray Wing knew he’d grow into it one day.</p><p>“I want to try now,” Acorn Fur said.</p><p>“Okay, let’s look for more game,” Gray Wing said. “With the weather warming up, there must be something around.”</p><p>“There!” Lightning Tail pointed.</p><p>Gray Wing turned to see a flock of small birds pecking at the grass close to a pile of rocks. He nodded.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Acorn Fur squeaked to her brother. She took off, racing across the grass. She hadn’t even bothered to take the spear from Thunder.</p><p>Gray Wing admired her speed, but she was hollering excitedly as she ran. A few birds flew off at the first sounds of trouble, and the rest of the flock followed long before she reached them.</p><p>“How whose an idiot?” Lightning Tail teased.</p><p>Gray Wing shook his head, covering his mouth to hide his smile. “You’ll all learn with time.”</p><p>He was waiting for the two kids to comeback when he heard Thunder grunt. He turned and noticed one of the birds had fluttered close by. Thunder had aimed the spear and thrown it as hard as he could, stumbling forward.</p><p>The bird gave a squawk of surprise, falling to the ground as the sharp spear tip pierced its heart.</p><p>With a whoop of satisfaction, he rushed forward to collect his prize.</p><p>Gray Wing opened his mouth to give praise, but the words wouldn’t come out. The technique had reminded him too much of Clear Sky.</p><p>Painfully, Gray Wing remembered the days in the mountains, when he and his brother were close. He’d hardly gone close to the forest for ten years, ever since Clear Sky had turned Thunder away and disowned him as his son. There, Gray Wing had declared he and Clear Sky were no longer brothers. The loss felt like a thorn in Gray Wing’s heart, and he hadn’t been able to pull it out yet.</p><p>Gray Wing sighed. He’d tried to raise Thunder with kindness and compassion, but what if he still ended up cold like his father?</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>The voice was soft and came from behind Gray Wing. He turned to see a plump woman with dirty blonde hair and two young children- two boys, one with huge brown eyes and the other with drapey black hair.</p><p>Gray Wing’s eyes widened in delight upon recognizing Turtle Tail.</p><p>“Turtle Tail!” he exclaimed. “How did you find us? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I found the old hollow,” Turtle Tail explained. “I saw that it was empty, but I found a well-worn trail leading here.”</p><p>“It’s so good to see you!” Gray Wing told her. “And who is this?”</p><p>Turtle Tail separated herself from the children and came forward to hug Gray Wing. “It’s good to see you, too. I guess it’s been a long time. Gray Wing, these are my sons, Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart.” She gestured for the two, and they dove behind their mother.</p><p>Gray Wing glanced around her at the two young children. They were even younger than Acorn Fur, and looked wary to be here. He knew Turtle Tail had once had feeling for him, but he was so glad she’d managed to move on and find someone to love in the town she’d made her home.</p><p>She looked plump and healthy, her hair well combed and eyes bright.</p><p>“It seems you’ve got your hands full here!” she observed, glancing at the children. “Is this Thunder? Blanche said he was such a small thing. I suppose it has been a while since he was a baby. And he’s caught a bird! What a great hunter.”</p><p>“He is indeed,” Gray Wing agreed.</p><p>Thunder smiled at the praise, holding the bird in his hand. The other kids gathered around. “We’ll be great hunters, too!” Acorn Fur announced.</p><p>“Of course you will,” Turtle Tail responded. She turned to Gray Wing. “These must be Hawk Swoop’s kids. They’re getting big and strong.”</p><p>“You’ve been away awhile,” Gray Wing said. “I missed you, Turtle Tail.”</p><p>Turtle Tail smiled. “I missed you, too, Gray Wing.”</p><p>He turned to the children, suddenly remembering they were watching. “This is Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Turtle Tail said, looking happy. “I’m Turtle Tail.”</p><p>“Lightning Tail got his name because he was also crawling after Thunder,” Gray Wing explained. “They’re a storm of their own.”</p><p>Turtle Tail giggled in amusement.</p><p>“Why don’t you all go play?” Gray Wing said gently. He wanted to talk to Turtle Tail and her family.</p><p>The children rushed off at once, shouting in pleasure.</p><p>“You two can play as well,” Turtle Tail cooed to her sons. But either of them looked willing to separate from her.</p><p>“How are things in town?” Gray Wing asked, suddenly feeling awkward. He kept glancing down at Turtle Tail’s older son, realizing why the boy was called Owl Eyes. His gaze was wide and sparkling, never seeming to blink.</p><p>“It’s been nice,” Turtle Tail reply lightly. “Comfortable as always. Me and Blanche are still close, but I moved I felt like I was overstaying my welcome. So, I found myself a husband and moved in with him. That’s how these two got here.”</p><p>“A husband?” Gray Wing repeated. “That’s good. How’s it been?”</p><p>Turtle Tail hesitated, looking at the ground. “He was friendly,” she replied. “We got along well. But it was time to leave. I missed my friends on the moors, and I wanted my children to know where their mother came from.”</p><p>Gray Wing’s heart soared. Turtle Tail was coming back! He looked up and down, a spark of worry in his belly. How would she fair after living so long in the town? She looked rather plump and out of shape.</p><p>Not just plump, it seemed. Gray Wing could tell her stomach was bulging. It was sort of strange. He knew the townsfolk ate well, but not so well that they became fat and out of shape.</p><p>Then it struck him.</p><p>“You’re pregnant!” His eyes widened in shock as he looked at her swollen belly.</p><p>Turtle Tail’s eyes were soft. “Thomas was just so strong and friendly. He reminded me of you. I thought I could move on and make a real life for myself. But he changed after my first child…”</p><p>Gray Wing narrowed his eyes. “Did he hurt you?”</p><p>“No, no!” Turtle Tail assured. “He’s still nice, but he started getting so demanding. He didn’t want me to help outside the house. He practically locked me inside all day taking care of the children, and wanting nothing more than to have more of them.”</p><p>“But you didn’t like it?” Gray Wing asked.</p><p>Turtle Tail sighed. “I loved living in the town. It was peaceful and comfortable. But he got so bossy and possessive. He even insisted that Owl Eyes start working outside with him, and that I change their names to something less...savage. I wasn’t even allowed to visit Blanche. I miss being free, out here on the moor.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry that happened,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>“There’s nothing you could do,” Turtle Tail said. “I just want to come live with all you again. Do you think the others will accept me?”</p><p>“Of course they will!” Gray Wing said, glancing at Turtle Tail’s round belly, then the boys hiding behind her. For some reason, the fact that Turtle Tail had children with another man made him uncomfortable. “This will always be your home.”</p><p>Gray Wing led Turtle Tail to the hollow.</p><p>“Whoa!” she exclaimed, eyes wide. “This is amazing! Much better than the old hollow.”</p><p>Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart had finally come from behind their mother to gaze into the new hollow with admiration.</p><p>“We live here, mama?” Owl Eyes asked.</p><p>Gray Wing nodded to his question. “Yes. This place is very safe and sheltered.”</p><p>As they walked down the slope, Shattered Ice climbed out of a tunnel. When he spotted Turtle Tail, he froze, eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Shattered Ice!” Turtle Tail called. “It’s so good to see you!”</p><p>Shattered Ice didn’t respond, eyes like ice. “You turned your back on us, Turtle Tail. What’s are townsfolk doing on our moor?”</p><p>Turtle Tail’s smile. “What are you talking about? I thought I was welcome here.”</p><p>“Why don’t you ask Tall Shadow what she thinks,” Shattered Ice growled. “Come on.”</p><p>“Turtle Tail isn’t-” Gray Wing began.</p><p>“I don’t need you to defend me,” Turtle Tail interrupted. “I’d love to see Tall Shadow. I’ve missed her, and I’m sure she’ll set Shattered Ice straight for me. Come on, kids.”</p><p>She herded her children after Turtle Tail, joining Jackdaw’s Cry who had just emerged from the tunnel with a startled look.</p><p>Gray Wing turned back, needing to find the children. He spotted them playing near a boulder, climbing to the top and pushing each other off.</p><p>“Thunder!” he called. “Lightning Tail, Acorn Fur! It’s time to come home.”</p><p>Once he saw that the children were approaching, he rushed to catch up with Turtle Tail. They came across Hawk Swoop, Dappled Pelt, Cloud Spots and Rainswept Flower standing around Tall Shadow.</p><p>“You need more power in your legs,” Tall Shadow instructed. “Rainswept Flower, try again.”</p><p>Tall Shadow a propped a large pierce of bark against one of the rocks. Rainswept Flower got into position, then kicked out strongly, splitting it in half.</p><p>“Much better,” Tall Shadow said. “Your turn, Cloud Spots.”</p><p>Gray Wing noticed Jagged Peak sitting a few lengths, watching with a frown. The boy, now well into adulthood, had been struggling ever since breaking his leg. He hadn’t been able to hunt or even wander to far from the hollow in the last ten years, and Gray Wing could tell it was wearing his little brother down.</p><p>“You’re practically fighting techniques?” Turtle Tail observed. “Things sure are different around here.”</p><p>Gray Wing was about to respond, but Shattered Ice raised his voice before he could. “Tall Shadow! We found someone on our territory.”</p><p>“Turtle Tail!” Rainswept Flower exclaimed, dashing over to take Turtle Tail into an embrace. “She’s not just someone, Shattered Ice. She’s our friend.”</p><p>Hawk Swoop followed. “It’s good to see you,” she said warmly.</p><p>The others held back, exchanging glances of uncertainty. Shattered Ice crossed his arms.</p><p>“What’s this talk about territories?” Turtle Tail asked.</p><p>Gray Wing sighed. Ever since Thunder had joined them, the group on the moor had become much more defensive about their land.</p><p>Tall Shadow walked up to Turtle Tail while the others gathered around to watch. Gray Wing was impressed by how noble his leader always appeared. Surely she’d led Turtle Tail stay?</p><p>“It’s good to see you, Turtle Tail,” Tall Shadow said politely. She nodded to the younger woman’s swollen stomach, then noticed the two children at her hips. “It seems you’ve made a family for yourself. Whose the father?”</p><p>Turtle Tail glanced away. “That doesn’t matter. He won’t be playing apart in these childrens’ lives.”</p><p>Tall Shadow’s eyes flashed and the others started murmuring. She turned to them. “Turtle Tail has returned to her true home, bringing with her a son, daughter, and unborn child. More numbers to strengthen our group!”</p><p>“Or more mouths to feed,” Shattered Ice argued. “How could you let her just walk back in here after she betrayed us!”</p><p>Tall Shadow turned to him, eyes narrowed. “If you’re worried about food, Shattered Ice, you can go hunting.”</p><p>Shattered Ice opened his mouth to argue, then stopped. He muttered something under his breath, then climbed out of the hollow.</p><p>Gray Wing watched him go. He knew Shattered Ice was one of the people who would have liked to take over leadership after Shaded Moss had died, but Tall Shadow had been named his successor. It was her word over all others.</p><p>“Can I hunt to?”</p><p>Gray Wing was suddenly aware of Thunder at his him.</p><p>“Oh, not right now,” Gray Wing said. “I think Shattered Ice wants some alone time.”</p><p>“Come here, Turtle Tail,” Tall Shadow called, beckoning Turtle Tail towards a bare patch of earth. Gray Wing followed her and sat down. Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart moved to their mother’s other side. It seemed the strangers would take time getting used to their new home.</p><p>Jagged Peak settled a few lengths away, unsure how to welcome Turtle Tail.</p><p>“Jagged, what happened to you?” Turtle Tail eyes, seeing the young man’s leg at its odd angle. “I thought you were living in the forest with Clear Sky.”</p><p>“I was,” Jagged Peak replied, looking away with a frown. “But I fell out of a tree and hurt my leg. Clear Sky…”</p><p>“Clear Sky has decided only those who are healthy may live with him,” Tall Shadow said. “So Jagged Peak came back to us. It’s taken a while, but he’s healing, one day at a time.”</p><p>She gave Jagged Peak a kind glance, and the man nodded. Gray Wing frowned. He knew Jagged Peak didn’t actually believed he’d ever heal.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Turtle Tail said. “That must have been so hard.”</p><p>“Anyway, what do you think of our new home, Turtle Tail?” Tall Shadow went on. “I know we’ve changed a lot. It’s good to see you back. I’d love to hear more about why you returned.”</p><p>Turtle Tail glanced around the hollow, taking in everything. She seemed impressed by the soft earth and wide tunnels.</p><p>“I’m so glad I decided to leave the mountains,” Turtle Tail said. “Do you remember when Stoneteller sent us on the journey? Do you remember what she said? She told us there was another place, full of sunlight and shelter and food all year around. It was such a long time ago.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded in agreement. He thought about how bouncy and excited Turtle Tail had been back then, full of hope and spirit. She seemed different now- older, with wisdom and experience. The hollow wasn’t the only thing that had changed.</p><p>Gray Wing turned back to his friend, and realized she was frowning.</p><p>Tall Shadow noticed too. “Is something wrong, Turtle Tail?”</p><p>Turtle Tail’s hands clenched into fist. “I’m sorry. I’m not sure I’ll be able to help around here. Stoneteller used to praise me for my speed and sharpness, but…” she looked down at her own swollen belly.</p><p>“You still have your sharpness,” Tall Shadow said. “We could use someone with that skill. We need someone to be the eyes and ears around the hollow. To watch the horizon and report what you see. Got it?”</p><p>Turtle Tail seemed confused. “You need someone on look-out? What for?”</p><p>“Things aren’t as peaceful as they used to be,” Tall Shadow explained. “We’re all fed and cared for, but it’s been many months since we’ve seen Clear Sky. But we’ve met his followers, and they want to make it clear that the forest is theirs. Anyone who sets foot in their forest is chased off, and some have even been injured.”</p><p>“They’re very hostile towards us,” Gray Wing went on. “Some of the others think they’ll attack us.”</p><p>“Have you seen any of them near the town?” Tall Shadow asked. “We need any information we can get. Any detail, even the smallest, will be useful.”</p><p>Turtle Tail shook her head.</p><p>“If Clear Sky and his followers don’t want to share the forest, then we must protect our moor,” Tall Shadow said. “Not only that, but there seems to be an argument with the local rogues every one day.”</p><p>“That’s been a problem for a long time,” Turtle Tail commented,</p><p>“Yes, but it’s gotten worse,” Tall Shadow said. “For a while we’d achieved a mutual understanding with the rogues. We left them alone, and they did the same. But now...tensions are rising again. That’s why we need someone to watch the moor. Can you let me know if you see any strange faces around?”</p><p>“I’ll do what I can,” Turtle Tail promised, her eyes bitter. “I never should have left. I should have been here, helping all of you out. And I can’t believe Clear Sky would act like that!”</p><p>Gray Wing felt the need to defend his brother. “He’s only doing what he thinks is right.”</p><p>Turtle Tail huffed, unconvinced. “He doesn’t have the right to the entire forest,” she growled. “There’s enough food to go around.”</p><p>Gray Wing heard rustling behind him and glanced over to see Jagged Peak crawling closer to listen.</p><p>“I’ll help, too!” he announced. “I can keep watch with Turtle Tail. I might not be able to run or climb anymore, but I can scream if there’s trouble.”</p><p>Tall Shadow hesitated, eyes soft with compassion. “Thank you, Jagged Peak, but you need your rest.”</p><p>A look of hurt passed of Jagged Peak’s expression. Gray Wing knew Tall Shadow meant to be kind, but Jagged Peak was desperate for the chance to prove he was a useful asset to them.</p><p>“Go do your exercises,” Gray Wing said. “You’ll be hunting again in no time.”</p><p>Jagged Peak turned away, but didn’t reply. Gray Wing knew any encouraging words would go right over his brother’s head.</p><p>Once Jagged Peak was out of sight, Gray Wing turned back to Tall Shadow. “Maybe you should let him help out.”</p><p>“It would make him feel better,” Turtle Tail agreed. “Another pair of eyes will be helpful, too.”</p><p>Tall Shadow’s gaze was sharp as she glanced between them. “I’m in charge,” she growled. “I make the decisions. Even if they’re hard.” She stood up and stalked into her hut.</p><p>Gray Wing exchanged a glance with Turtle Tail, wondering why the leader was being so touchy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow this is a long one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll give you a tour of the hollow and moor,” Gray Wing said. “You need to get to know them again. Come on.”</p><p>He was looking forward to spending more time with Turtle Tail, and getting to meet her little family members.</p><p>As they were heading up the slope, Rainswept Flower called for them. “Can I come too? I’d love a chance to catch up with Turtle Tail.”</p><p>“Of course,” Gray Wing replied, though he’d rather she didn’t. He wanted to talk with Turtle Tail alone. But then he realized he would have plenty of other chances for alone time.</p><p>Rainswept Flower rushed to join them and Gray Wing noticed Jagged Peak climbing out of his bed. “Can I come?” he asked.</p><p>Gray Wing shook his head. “Sorry, Jagged Peak. You need to stay in the hollow.”</p><p>“I’ll do exercises with you when I get back,” Rainswept Flower promised.</p><p>“I’m tired of the exercises,” Jagged peak complained unhappily.</p><p>Rainswept Flower glanced at Gray Wing. “I’ll be back soon,” she assured him. “We all will. You’re not missing out on anything special?”</p><p>As they turned to leave, Gray Wing could feel his younger brother’s gaze boring into the back of his skull. “That was nice,” he said to Rainswept Flower.</p><p>Rainswept Flower glanced at him. “I think we all need to play a part in helping Jagged Peak,” she said. “Sometimes, he just needs someone to tell him he can do something.”</p><p>“You’re probably right,” Gray Wing admitted. “Thanks.”</p><p>The woman nodded. “It was nothing.”</p><p>The group left the hollow, heading across the moor towards the river. Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart were glancing around with a mixture of fear and wonder. They’d never been on the moor before.</p><p>Suddenly, a rabbit darted across their path, its eyes wide with terror. Gray Wing was about to rush out to intercept it, before realizing it must be running from something.</p><p>He looked around, knowing what it must be.</p><p>Just than, Anemone hopped over one of the bushes, her brown hair untidy and her face dirty. “Stupid rabbit!” she growled.</p><p>Gray Wing laughed. “You must be getting slow in our old age!”</p><p>“I’m hardly older than you, jerk!” Anemone growled.</p><p>A man, Bramwell, appeared behind Anemone. Turtle Tail glanced at Gray Wing cautiously. She’d never known the friendly rogues.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Rainswept Flower reassured her. “Bramwell and Anemone are nice.”</p><p>“How’s it been?” Gray Wing asked Anemone.</p><p>Anemone rolled her eyes. “There’s plenty of game to hunt, it’s just hard to hunt it.”</p><p>“Clear Sky won’t let us hunt in the forest,” Bramwell growled. “Can you believe it?”</p><p>Anemone nodded in agreement. “Only the people in Clear Sky’s group are allowed to hunt there now, so a lot of other rogues have moved onto the moor. Everyone’s angry and stressed, and no one wants to get along. The other day we met these two- Acadia and Taylor- at the edge of the moor. They’ve never been the most friendly, but we’ve shared meals from time to time. So, the other day we found ourselves chasing the same hare.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Bramwell went on. “But this time they just dragged it away. They threatened to gut us if we came close. We’ve never had problems with those two. Not until…” He glanced at them.</p><p>Rainswept Flower narrowed her eyes. “Are you blaming the tribe?”</p><p>Bramwell glared at her, and Anemone got between them. “We’re not blaming you,” she said. “We’re blaming Clear Sky.” She sighed, then turned to Turtle Tail. “I feel like I know you.”</p><p>“Yes, this is Turtle Tail,” Gray Wing said. “She left the moor a while again, but she’s back now. These are her children, Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart.”</p><p>Anemone looked over the three. “She doesn’t look dangerous, at least,” she said. “If you’d like, I can show you the best places to hunt. You’ll need it if times get rougher around here.”</p><p>“Yes, thanks,” Turtle Tail said.</p><p>Rainswept Flower gave Anemone a guarded look. “I’m sorry for getting defensive,” she apologized.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Anemone said.</p><p>Bramwell and Anemone led the way toward the river, following a small stream that trickled through the moorland, edged with long grass and ferns that nearly hid the water.</p><p>“Rabbits don’t come this far,” Anemone said. “But it’s easy to find water fowl.”</p><p>Gray Wing watched the dazzling sunlight bounce off the surface of the water. “I’ve never even hunted here before.”</p><p>“Good thing you’ve got us to show you then,” Anemone giggled.</p><p>“This way.” Bramwell stepped over the stream and climbed up the side of a cleft. “There’s always a few rabbits around here. You can even see their holes.” He pointed toward a steep bank covered in scrawny bushes and rocks.</p><p>“You’re expecting,” Anemone observed, speaking to Turtle Tail. </p><p>Turtle Tail nodded, blushing. “The baby will be here soon,” she murmured.</p><p>“Your boy there looks like he’s nearly old enough to start hunting,” Bramwell told her. “Maybe a nice, fat pigeon would be a good start. Let’s head for the river.”</p><p>The group followed Bramwell. Gray Wing focused on the wind, listening for the cooing that would tell him a pigeon was close by.</p><p>“There.” Rainswept Flower pointed forward and Gray Wing saw a flock of several pigeons hopping around the grass.</p><p>The group stalked quietly. The moorland had turned to sand and rocks.</p><p>“Hey. Under that bush,” Turtle Tail said. Gray Wing peered over and made out the gray feathers of a pigeon pecking at the ground.</p><p>“You’ve got sharp eyes,” he breathed.</p><p>“Yes!” Bramwell flashed forward, unable to resist the chase.</p><p>The pigeon took flight out of the bush. Bramwell loaded an arrow to shoot, but missed, and the arrow went soaring away. Three more birds broke out of the bushes, soaring upward out of danger.</p><p>Anemone drew her own arrow, one eye closed as she aimed for the one Bramwell had missed. She let go of the string, and the arrow soared into the air, catching the pigeon in the chest. It squawked as it fell to the ground, dead.</p><p>Gray Wing, Rainswept Flower, Turtle Tail and the children followed Anemone to the bird.</p><p>“I thought we were after fat, lazy pigeons,” Rainswept Flower said.</p><p>“I’m glad I came back,” Turtle Tail said. “Doesn’t hunting look fun?” She asked both of her children. Owl Eyes nodded enthusiastically, but Pebble Heart didn’t seem to understand the question. Gray Wing figured she might still be too young to know what hunting was all about.</p><p>“Don’t forget, you have to be careful if you want to go hunting,” Gray Wing warned her. “There are tensions now.”</p><p>“What tensions?”</p><p>The voice made Gray Wing stiffen. Looking around, he spotted a tall man with long black hair sitting on a rock in the middle of the river.</p><p>“Who’s that?” Rainswept Flower asked. “And what’s he doing in the middle of the river?”</p><p>The man leaped gracefully across a line of stones and came to stand beside him. He looked friendly and laid back, with a lazy smile. “Hi,” he said. “My name’s River.”</p><p>Bramwell and Anemone exchanged a glance. It seemed they didn’t know him either.</p><p>“Are you a rogue?” Gray Wing asked.</p><p>River shrugged. “I don’t believe in labels. I live by the river, and that’s all you need to know.”</p><p>“I’m Gray Wing, and this is Turtle Tail, Owl Eyes, Pebble Heart and Rainswept Flower,” Gray Wing introduced them each in turn, trying to be polite. “And this is Bramwell and Anemone.”</p><p>“Well, it’s nice to meet you all,” River said, nodding. Then, he raced back across the stones and disappeared past the undergrowth.</p><p>Gray Wing and the others exchanged glances.</p><p>“What a weird man,” Anemone murmured.</p><p>Before any of them could speak, a series of angry noises sounding above the river. Gray Wing exchanged an alarmed glance with Turtle Tail. “What’s that?” he asked.</p><p>The noise was getting louder.</p><p>“Wolves!” Anemone exclaimed.</p><p>“In the middle of the day?” Bramwell blinked in shock.</p><p>A rush of panic invaded Gray Wing’s mind. He pushed down the urge to run in any given direction. “We need to hide!”</p><p>Anemone nodded, scooping up the pigeon. “Come on, Bramwell. We need to get to the cabin. You all, get back to your hollow.” She and Bramwell slunk off into a gully.</p><p>Gray Wing and the others rose, racing across the moor. Gray Wing could have gone faster, but he didn’t want to leave Turtle Tail and her children behind, as they were all struggling to keep up. The growling continued behind them. Gray Wing couldn’t tell if the wolves were after them, but he didn’t want to find out either.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked Turtle Tail. She’d taken Pebble Heart into her arms, carrying the small girl and was shoving Owl Eyes in front of her.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Turtle Tail gasped. “You go ahead.”</p><p>“Never!” Gray Wing retorted. “I won’t leave you.”</p><p>The camp was coming into view, and Rainswept Flower led the way down the slope.</p><p>“Wolves!” Gray Wing shouted.</p><p>Barking exploded into the air behind them. Cold horror iced Gray Wing’s entire body as he realized the wolves were following them. They’d led the pack straight to camp!</p><p>Tall Shadow was sitting on top of a tall rock at the edge of the hollow. She jumped down. “Scatter!” she shouted. “Hide!”</p><p>Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw’s Cry dived into the nearest tunnel, pushing Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail in front of them. Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots raced up the slope and onto the moor. Rainswept Flower dropped into a gap between two boulders.</p><p>Gray Wing guided Turtle Tail to his sleeping tunnel. Once her and the children were inside, he followed, turning so he could see into the camp. Turtle Tail cowered just behind him, her children in her arms.</p><p>“Hush, hush,” she soothed. “Stay quiet. If we’re really quiet we’ll be okay.”</p><p>The growling was growing louder. Gray Wing’s eyes were wide with fear as two wolves slid into the hollow. The larger one had a red tint to his pelt, while the smaller one was white and light gray. Their huge paws turned up moss and dirt as they bounded across the clearing, sniffing at the tunnels.</p><p>Tall Shadow had taken shelter on top of her rock, spear drawn in case one of the wolves came within range. The smaller one pawed at the bottom of the rock, huge claws scratching at the bottom of the rock. He growled in frustration, unable to reach the woman.</p><p>Meanwhile the bigger wolf had found some discarded rabbit bones and was gnawing them. Gray Wing flinched as the bones cracked in its jaws. Once the wolf had licked out all the marrow, it spit the bones out and started sniffing at Hawk Swoop’s tunnel.</p><p>Gray Wing drew his spear, ready to jump out and attack if the wolf tried to dig its way in.</p><p>The wolf had stuck its head into the tunnel entrance when barking came from outside the hollow. Both wolves raised their head, then headed back up the slope, retreating with the rest of their pack. The growling and barking died away, but the group waited a long time before emerging. Turtle Tail followed Gray Wing nervously, but gestured for her children to stay hidden.</p><p>Tall Shadow slid down from her rock and Rainswept Flower pulled herself out of hiding. Jackdaw’s Cry crawled half way out of the tunnel. “Have they gone?” he asked.</p><p>Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots reappeared at the top of the hollow. “They’ve headed for the river,” she reported. “We’re safe now.”</p><p>Gray Wing sighed in relief, glancing around the camp. Then he tensed. “Where’s Thunder?” He raised his voice. “Thunder! Thunder!”</p><p>“He was here earlier,” Rainswept Flower replied. “Before we went for our walk.”</p><p>“Has anyone seen him?” Tall Shadow asked. No one replied. “Search the camp. Check all the tunnels.”</p><p>The others scattered, vanishing into the huts and bushes.</p><p>No one found any signs of Thunder.</p><p>Dread filled Gray Wing like cold water. “Do you think he followed Shattered Ice?”</p><p>“It’s worse than that,” Turtle Tail said. “Jagged Peak isn’t here either.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I ever talk about how I named Petal, Fox and Leaf? Well, guess I am now.<br/>I have no clue why I named Fox "Ash" but that's his name and now he's dead so it doesn't matter.<br/>Blaine is a scottish name that means "yellow." I accidentally wrote Petal in as a male when she first appears (unnamed) I also totally forgot that was Petal. But it's fine probably don't be mad. Anyway, I picked a name meaning yellow because Petal is described as being yellow primarily.<br/>Leaf is a black tom with white markings, so I chose the name "Nigel": a latin name meaning black. Also, I think it's funny that this big, brooding, muscular guy has such a nerdy name.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder took a deep breath, then let out a sigh of satisfaction. He couldn’t imagine how he’d managed to live on the moor all these years and not under the forest trees. He loved the weaving roof of branches, the rustling of live, and the lovely sounds coming from all directions.</p><p>“This is amazing!” he said out loud. “It’s so much better than chasing rabbits on the moor.”</p><p>Shattered Ice was sitting a few lengths away, eyes narrowed. “You sure you asked Gray Wing to come out here with me?” he asked.</p><p>Thunder’s mouth dried up. “Oh, yes...yes, I did.”</p><p>Shattered Ice still looked suspicious. Thunder didn’t think he really believed him.</p><p>“Okay,” Shattered Ice said. “Did you come to watch?”</p><p>“No, I came to hunt!” He spotted a small movement in the shelter of some ferns.</p><p>It felt natural to crouch down and creep forward, using the undergrowth as camouflage and watching to make sure he didn’t step on a leave or twig. He felt relaxed and fluid, feeling as those it was in his blood to hunt like this. He wouldn’t have to run or jump here, just stalk every so slowly.</p><p>A small black bird was pecking at the ferns. Pushing off with his legs, Thunder jumped forward. Suddenly, he remembered he didn’t have a weapon.</p><p>How had he expected to hunt?</p><p>But it was too late for both him and the bird. He landed chest first on the ground, squashing the bird beneath him. He heard a loud cracking sound and sat up, a bit dazed.</p><p>The blackbird lay under him, limp and squashed. He’d managed to crush its skull.</p><p>Shattered Ice chuckled. “I’ve never seen anyone hunt like that! If you can prove you can hunt, maybe I’ll talk to your uncle about getting you a real weapon.” He came forward to pick the bird up, giving it a quizzical look. “It’s too scrawny to feed many of us. Let’s look for something bigger.”</p><p>Thunder took up the bird and walked after Shattered Ice, deeper into the forest. He’d never felt so free, following his instincts without Gray Wing around to tell him he was doing it wrong. He would always been grateful to his uncle for all he’d given, but now Thunder felt like it was time to be his own man.</p><p>He halted, looking at the ground with frustration.</p><p>Shattered Ice stopped, glancing over his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” he asked.</p><p>Thunder hesitated. How could he tell the man what he’d been thinking? He might come off as a traitor if he shared that he wanted to be in the forest instead of on the moor.</p><p>Thunder glanced around, trying to think of some way to change the subject. He remembered the stories of how Clear Sky’s part of the forest was guarded by men who drove off any intruders.</p><p>“We shouldn’t be here,” he said.</p><p>Shattered Ice snorted, amused. “No, we shouldn’t,” he agreed. “Why do you think I like it here? I won’t be bossed around- not by Tall Shadow nor Clear Sky’s goons. I only listen to myself and I go where I please.”</p><p>He looked over his shoulder at Thunder, who was having trouble keeping up.</p><p>“Why don’t you head home, boy? This place isn’t for kids. I can’t believe Gray Wing would let you come.”</p><p>Thunder narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t a kid! And he could do what he liked without asking his uncle.</p><p>He followed Shattered Ice, focusing on his surroundings for any sign of game. He wanted to prove himself to Shattered Ice, earn the man’s respect. For a moment he cast a glance in the direction of the moor, wondering in Gray Wing had discovered he’d left yet. He would be in so much trouble.</p><p>Then he shrugged. Not if he didn’t go back. Not if he impressed Gray Wing with his hunting skills.</p><p>“I can hunt,” he told Shattered Ice. “Give me your spear.”</p><p>Shattered Ice looked amused as he handed Thunder his spear.</p><p>The trees thinned out into a clearing just ahead. In the middle was a rabbit, nibbling on some grass, oblivious to the danger.</p><p>Now was his chance.</p><p>Thunder took off, barreling through the undergrowth with the spear at the ready. Crisp leaves crackled under his weight.</p><p>The rabbit sat up and raced across the clearing, vanishing down a hole near an oak tree. Thunder halted, nearly slamming into the tree. Shame made his face flush as Shattered Ice brought into a laugh.</p><p>Shattered Ice walked over, looking down at him. “Alright, alright. Nice try, kid. Why don’t you let me show you how to do it?”</p><p>Thunder brightened with a smile. “Yes, please!”</p><p>“Okay, get into a low crouch and listen for animals,” Shattered Ice instructed.</p><p>Thunder crouched down. “Like this?”</p><p>Shattered Ice paced around him. “Not bad,” he commented. “Move one foot forward so you’re balanced in the front and back.”</p><p>Thunder slid one foot forward, swaying for a moment. It felt awkward for a moment, but once he found is balance it was easy.</p><p>“There you go,” Shattered Ice said.</p><p>“Teaching your kid how to steal?” a voice asked suddenly.</p><p>Thunder jumped up and whirled around. Two strangers had appeared at the edge of the clearing; a man with black hair and a smaller man with blonde hair. They stared with hostile eyes.</p><p>Shattered Ice had turned as well, glaring. “Nigel, Blaine,” he greeted, pushing Thunder behind him. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>The guards walked forward.</p><p>“You’re trespassing,” Blaine growled. “What do you think we should do with them, Nigel?”</p><p>“Gouge their eyes out,” Nigel growled. “Then we’ll skin them alive.”</p><p>Shattered Ice grabbed his spear from Thunder. “Go ahead and try!” he growled. “We’re not stealing or trespassing. We’re only trying to survive, just like you.”</p><p>Blaine narrowed his eyes, moving closer to Shattered Ice, getting right in his face.<br/>Shattered Ice didn’t react.</p><p>“Take your kid and get out of here,” Blaine growled. “Make sure everyone in your camp knows they’re not welcome in the forest at all. If you step foot on our territory, there won’t be second chances.”</p><p>Shattered Ice narrowed his eyes. “Are you threatening us?”</p><p>“Yeah, we are!”</p><p>Suddenly, there was movement at the edge of the clearing. Two figures stepped into the open.</p><p>Thunder sighed in relief as he recognized Falling Feather and Moon Shadow. They’d come to visit on the moor before.</p><p>“Blaine, what are you doing?” Falling Feather asked.</p><p>Nigel stepped back. “You know we’re not supposed to let others into our territory,” he said to Falling Feather. “These two were trying to hunt.”</p><p>“We’re defending our land,” Blaine insisted.</p><p>“I’ll escort them out,” Moon Shadow said, puffing out his chest.</p><p>Shattered Ice rolled his eyes. “Ten years and you haven’t matured one bit, Moon Shadow,” he said. “We know the way out ourselves.”</p><p>Moon Shadow narrowed his eyes. “Would you rather we right?”</p><p>Falling Feather stepped between them. “That’s enough. Shattered Ice is one of us, whether he’s on the moor or in the forest. There’s no need to fight. But still,” she turned to Shattered Ice, “you must understand times are different now. It’s best for you to stay out of here. Clear Sky won’t be happy to find you here.”</p><p>Thunder shuddered at the mention of his father. “Clear Sky is my father,” he said. “Surely he wouldn’t be so angry at me for being here.”</p><p>The others looked around uneasily and silence filled the clearing. Thunder wanted to sink into the ground and disappear.</p><p>At last Falling Feather answered. “Clear Sky doesn’t choose favorites. He wants what’s good for everyone, and for everyone to know and respect our boundaries. That’s all we want- some respect.”</p><p>Thunder blushed as he listened. He never should have entered the forest, but Clear Sky’s guards didn’t need to be so hostile. He exchanged a glance with Shattered Ice.</p><p>Before either could speak, a howl cut through the air.</p><p>“Wolves!” Thunder exclaimed.</p><p>“We have to get home!” Shattered Ice said.</p><p>He and Shattered Ice broke into the undergrowth, racing through the trees in the direction of the moor.</p><p>They exploded out of the trees and Shattered Ice took the lead, racing up the slope. They could still hear howling and barking, but couldn’t see anything.</p><p>Thunder had to pause to catch his breath. Finally, he could see the wolf pack in the distance, and hear their barking. Beyond, he spotted a small figure, limping and hopping toward the camp.</p><p>“Jagged Peak!” Thunder exclaimed. “What’s he doing out here?”</p><p>“Does it matter? We need to get the wolves away from him!” Shattered Ice said.</p><p>They rushed into the valley. Before they could reach the pack, someone else appeared from the hollow. He charged toward Jagged Peak.</p><p>“Gray Wing!” Thunder gasped. “What’s he doing?”</p><p>Gray Wing ran straight past Jagged Peak, who halted to stare in dismay. Gray Wing shouted something to him and jumped at the nearest wolf, a large reddish creature with snapping jaws. Gray Wing slashed with his spear, and caught the wolf over the muzzle, the darted away.</p><p>The wolf howled in pain and fury, chasing after Gray Wing. The rest of the pack followed their leader, leaving Jagged Peak to struggle away.</p><p>Shattered Ice slid to the bottom of the valley and veered to to Gray Wing’s side, but Gray Wing shook his head. “Go help Jagged Peak!” he shouted, giving a burst of speed.</p><p>Thunder watched from the top of the hill, watching the wolves chase his uncle away. He could see their gleaming eyes and murderous fangs snapping.</p><p>Thunder hurtled down to join Shattered Ice just as Gray Wing lead the wolves onto a ridge. He scrambled up a tree and sat on the lowest branch, just out of reach of the pack.</p><p>Thunder and Shattered Ice caught up with Jagged Peak. They both took one arm over their shoulders, helping him hobble to the hollow.</p><p>“What are you doing out here, you idiot?” Shattered Ice growled.</p><p>“I’m a grown man!” Jagged Peak growled. “I do what I want.”</p><p>Shattered Ice snorted.</p><p>“Not far now,” Thunder said. “We can hide once we get to camp.”</p><p>Suddenly, Thunder heard a howl. Glancing back, he saw that the pack had abandoned trying to get to Gray Wing and were heading back for them. “They’re coming!”</p><p>Jagged Peak gritted his teeth. “Go hide!” he growled. “I’ll handle them.”</p><p>“We can’t leave you!” Thunder protested.</p><p>But Shattered Ice had let Jagged Peak drop and hurtled over the next hill. Thunder stared after him in disbelief. He’d never taken Shattered Ice for a coward.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you,” he said to Jagged Peak.</p><p>The pack was getting closer. Thunder realized he wouldn’t be able to get back to camp in time. Glancing desperately around, he spotted a narrow hole between two boulders.</p><p>Thunder threw all his weight into Jagged Peak’s side, making him stumble into the boulder. He pushed his uncle in the hole, then crammed himself in as well. The wolves were nearly on their heals.</p><p>The light in the whole was cut off as the big red wolf shoved its snout inside, but it’s shoulders were too wide to push all the way in. Thunder met its gaze. The hole was filled with hot, sour breath. The wolf stuck one paw inside, clawing at them. Thunder shrank away, hardly out of reach.</p><p>His heart was beating fast. If any of the wolves managed to get in, they’d be trapped.</p><p>Jagged Peak was muttering behind him. “Do I look like a rabbit to you? Stupid, mangy mutts. We should have stayed in the open and fought. I could have taken them all on myself…”</p><p>Thunder rolled his eyes.</p><p>The wolves didn’t show any signs of giving up. Thunder didn’t like being in this hole. It was very different from the wide, welcoming tunnel where he slept with Hawk Swoop and his friends. The dust made him sneeze and the dirty was scratching and the walls pressed in on either side. The hole was quickly filling with the hot sourness of the wolf’s breath.</p><p>Muffled sounds came from outside, and he recognized it as the wolves barking back and forth. Some of them sounded angry, others impatient. Finally, light flooded the whole again as the leader wolf retreated, howling to his pack.</p><p>The pack padded away, their growls growing dimmer. Thunder poked his head out of the whole, but couldn’t see any of them.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Jagged Peak asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Thunder was too scared to fully leave the hole, and pressed himself back in. “Do you think the wolves are gone?”</p><p>Jagged Peak sighed in annoyance. “How should I know? I can’t see past your big head!” He paused a moment. “We should probably wait a bit longer.”</p><p>They sat motionless in the hole. Thunder kept watch.</p><p>After a long while, Jagged Peak broke the silence. “Thanks for staying to help me.”</p><p>Thunder blushed. It felt wrong for Jagged Peak to thank him- helping someone else wasn’t really an exceptional achievement. “No problem,” he mumbled. “I’m sure Gray Wing would have done the same.”</p><p>“He could try,” Jagged Peak said. “When I was little, I used to think my older brothers were invincible and perfect. But since leaving the mountains, I’ve learned not even Gray Wing can fix everything.”</p><p>As if being summoned, Gray Wing appeared at the mouth of the hole. He looked shaken. “It’s okay, they’ve gone,” he said. “What were you thinking?” he added, addressing Thunder. “Going off like that without even bothering to tell anyway. I should shred you.”</p><p>Thunder’s stomach clenched. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, climbing out of the hole.</p><p>“Where’s Shattered Ice?” Gray Wing asked.</p><p>“He ran back to camp,” Thunder replied.</p><p>Gray Wing’s eyes clouded. “He left you and Jagged Peak?”</p><p>“I told him to,” Jagged Peak called from the tunnel. “I told this one, too. At least Shattered Ice had the brains to listen.”</p><p>Gray Wing sighed. “That coward…”</p><p>A shout sounded from the hill. Thunder turned to see Shattered Ice leading a patrol consisting of Dappled Pelt, Jackdaw’s Cry and Rainswept Flower. Bramwell and Anemone were with him, too.</p><p>“It’s Shattered Ice!” he called to Jagged Peak. “He’s not a coward, he just went for help.”</p><p>“Jagged Peak, you know you can come out now,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>There was scuffling in the hole.</p><p>“I’m trying! It’s not easy climbing out of a little hole, especially with this blasted leg. I-” He broke into a coughing fit.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Gray Wing asked.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Jagged Peak said. “I swallowed some dirt.”</p><p>Jagged Peak grunted as he climbed out of the tunnel. Thunder wondered if it had been a good idea to shove him so roughly. But if he hadn’t, they might not have been able to make it.</p><p>He suddenly yelp in displeasure, then there was a creaking sound that came from the ground itself.</p><p>Gray Wing suddenly picked Thunder up. “We need to move!” he shouted. He backed away from the boulders.</p><p>“What about Jagged Peak?” Thunder asked, trying to wriggle out of his uncle’s grasp.</p><p>“Come on, come on,” Gray Wing said anxiously, trying to coax Jagged Peak to go faster. The packed earth was sinking into the hole.</p><p>There was a soft thump. A cloud of dust billowed out as the hole’s mouth collapsed.</p><p>Jagged Peak had been buried alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ha cliffhanger</p><p>Not really I assume the majority of you have already read the actual book and know what happens but still</p><p>Ha cliffhanger</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray Wing stared in disbelief. “Jagged Peak!” he shouted in dismay. His heart pounded with fear and grief as he dropped Thunder and flung himself onto the mound of earth, digging frantically with his hands.</p><p>Thunder joined him, and the two sprayed loose soil behind them.</p><p>But the earth was too soft. Every time they cleared a dent in the hole, more loose dirt collapsed onto their progress. His fear growing, Gray Wing realized their efforts were being wasted.</p><p>“Let’s us help,” Jackdaw’s Cry said, shoving in front of Gray Wing.</p><p>Gray Wing was blocked off as Rainswept Flower pushed him away, clawing frantically at the dirt. People were crying out with panic. Gray Wing stood back, realizing there was nothing they could do.</p><p>Anemone’s voice rose. “Get back! Let us handle this!”</p><p>The others paused, startled. Bramwell and Anemone sprang into action. They climbed onto the boulders and started digging above the tunnel.</p><p>“Jackdaw’s Cry, we need you to help,” Anemone added.</p><p>Gray Wing gripped his hands together anxiously. It seemed to be forever before the soil was cleared away. Finally, he glimpsed a patch of gray.</p><p>“Jagged Peak!”</p><p>Anemone raised one arm to make him halt. She and Bramwell carefully lifted Jagged Peak’s limp body out of the hole. His head lolled and his cloak was caked with dirt. His chest wasn’t moving.</p><p>“He’s dead!” he choked out, tears rising to his eyes. He couldn’t bare to lose any more of his family.</p><p>The group gathered around sorrowfully as Anemone and Bramwell laid Jagged Peak on the grass. He looked so small and thin. Gray Wing remembered how tiny Fluttering Bird had seemed when she died, and grief made him shudder.</p><p>He fell to his knees beside his little brother, feeling guilty. The entire reason he’d left the mountains was to protect Jagged Peak. But now he was dead.</p><p>“Wait,” Anemone said. “We might be able to save him.”</p><p>She hooked a few fingers into Jagged Peak’s mouth, pulling the dirt out.</p><p>Gray Wing gasped as Jagged Peak suddenly sat up, coughing and gagging. He turned to the side and threw up the rest of the dirt. He blinked his eyes open, chest heaving.</p><p>“He’s okay!” Rainswept Flower exclaimed. “Thank you, Anemone!”</p><p>Anemone nodded. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>Gray Wing realized how much they owed these rogues. He’d had to talk to Tall Shadow about letting them join the group.</p><p>Anemone and Bramwell stepped back to let the others gather around Jagged Peak, helping him dust off and offering comforting words- mostly for themselves.</p><p>“Stop fussing,” Jagged Peak grunted. He tried to pull away. “I’m not a little kid. I can take care of myself.”</p><p>Gray Wing knew his younger brother wasn’t trying to come off as rude or ungrateful. Jagged Peak just hated to come off as weak or dependent.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have wandered off by yourself,” Jackdaw’s Cry said. “What if no one had been out here to save you? You’re lucky Gray Wing and Thunder were out here.”</p><p>Jagged Peak flinched, glaring at Jackdaw’s Cry.</p><p>“Jagged Peak has a brain,” Gray Wing said. “He would have been clever enough to save himself.”<br/>Jackdaw’s Cry wanted to argue, but decided against it.</p><p>Rainswept Flower leaned over to whisper to him. “I think Jagged Peak should lead the way home.”</p><p>Gray Wing thought she had lost it. Then he realized how clever of an idea it was. Putting Jagged Peak in the lead would give him his dignity back. “Good idea,” he agreed. “Jagged Peak, you’re a good tracker. Could you lead the way home? We all rushed out here so quickly, we got sort of turned around.”</p><p>Jagged Peak struggled to a standing position. “I guess so,” he muttered. Gray Wing could see his eyes brighten.</p><p>“Thanks, Rainswept Flower,” Gray Wing murmured.</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” she responded.</p><p>Jagged Peak wobbled toward the camp, Rainswept Flower and Shattered Ice flanking him. As the others followed, Gray Wing dropped back to walk beside Anemone and Bramwell.</p><p>“I thought you two went home to hide,” he said. “How did you end up with the others?”</p><p>Anemone and Bramwell exchanged a glance.</p><p>“We decided to come and help,” Bramwell explained. “You’re our friends now. We had to do something.”</p><p>Anemone nodded. “We went to the hollow to check on you, and we got there at the same time as Shattered Ice. He was shouting that Jagged Peak was on the moor.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Gray Wing said, feeling as if the two words weren’t enough to express his gratitude. “We really owe you. Is there anything we can do?”</p><p>“If you’ll allow it, we’d like to join your group,” Anemone responded. “With tensions on the moor, it will be safer for all of us to stick together.”</p><p>“We’ll hunt and help out all you need,” Bramwell assured.</p><p>“We’ll have to ask Tall Shadow,” Gray Wing said. “But after today, she’d be insane not to invite you.”</p><p>Once the hollow came into view, Gray Wing saw Tall Shadow standing at the edge. She looked alert and watchful.</p><p>“Is everyone alright?” she asked, her voice anxious. “Where are Thunder and Jagged Peak?”</p><p>“They’re fine.” Gray Wing nodded. “Both of them. And the wolves are gone.”</p><p>Tall Shadow sighed with relief, sinking to her knees as if her legs had given out. “Thank our ancestors!” she said. “I never would have forgiven myself if something happened.”</p><p>“They’re both alive and well,” Gray Wing reassured her. “All thanks to Anemone and Bramwell.”</p><p>He told her how Thunder and Jagged Peak had hid, and the burrow had collapsed.</p><p>“Everyone was panicking and tripping over each other,” he finished. “But Anemone and Bramwell knew just what to do. They got him out and cleared the dirt from his mouth. And they even came to the hollow to help us, instead of just running away. We owe them. They want to live with us.”</p><p>Tall Shadow looked thoughtful. “They can stay for the evening. But I’ll need time to think before they join us permanently.”</p><p>Gray Wing wanted to protest, but knew Tall Shadow wouldn’t listen. She just needed time.</p><p>Suddenly, Gray Wing was aware of Turtle Tail hovering nearby.</p><p>“That sounds terrible!” she exclaimed. “Are you sure everyone’s okay?”</p><p>“Everyone’s fine,” Gray Wing assured her.</p><p>Jackdaw’s Cry was sitting with Hawk Swoop and their children across the hollow, explaining the story. Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail listened with dropped jaws and wide eyes.</p><p>Gray Wing saw Jagged Peak sliding down into the hollow, and walked over to him. “Let’s get you in bed,” he said. “You must be tired.”</p><p>Jagged Peak glared at him. “You don’t have to treat me like a helpless little kid,” he muttered. “I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“Yes, today was a great example.”</p><p>Jagged Peak flinched. Without another word he staggered off to his hut, refusing anyone who came close to help. Gray Wing’s heart twisted. He hadn’t meant to come off as mean and undermining.</p><p>Rainswept Flower shot Gray Wing a glare before going to sit beside Jagged Peak. They talked quietly.</p><p>Turtle Tail put a hand on Gray Wing’s shoulder. “He’ll be alright.”</p><p>Thunder was excitedly telling the story to anyone who’d listen. “You should have seen Gray Wing!” he said. “He ran right up to that brute and slashed his nose! The wolf looked so surprised. Then he lead the pack away so Jagged Peak could escape. He was so brave!”</p><p>Gray Wing’s face flushed as the other turned his gaze on him. Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur looked impressed, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“Well done,” Tall Shadow said. “But don’t forget what could have gone wrong. We could have been holding a funeral tonight.”</p><p>Thunder’s shoulders fell. “I know,” he muttered.</p><p>Gray Wing knew Tall Shadow was right, but he couldn’t help but feel sorry for his nephew. “Why don’t you tell them how brave you were?” he told Thunder. “How you stayed with Jagged Peak and hid in the tunnel.”</p><p>“But I wasn’t brave then,” Thunder admitted. “I was so scared! Especially when the tunnel collapsed. But Anemone was brilliant.”</p><p>Dappled Pelt stretched, bending her back. “I’ll go check on Jagged Peak,” she said. “We don’t want him getting sick after eating dirt.” She moved around the others. “Come on, Jagged Peak. I need to check you for injuries.”</p><p>Jagged Peak let out a long sigh. “Fine.”</p><p>Dappled Pelt looked Jagged Peak over. “I don’t think you’ve got anything serious,” she said. “But I want to check again in the morning.”</p><p>Glad Jagged Peak wasn’t hurt, Gray Wing signaled for Anemone and Bramwell.</p><p>“Tall Shadow says you can stay the night, but she was to think about it before you can join.”</p><p>Anemone nodded. “Seems reasonable.”</p><p>“Yes,” Bramwell agreed.</p><p>“Why don’t I introduce you to some of the others,” Gray Wing suggested. He noticed Jackdaw’s Cry still telling the story to his family, and beckoned the man closer.</p><p>“You know Jackdaw’s Cry,” he said to Anemone and Bramwell. “This is his wife, Hawk Swoop. And their children, Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail.”</p><p>“I’m Shattered Ice,” the blonde man announced, coming to meet the rogues.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Anemone responded.</p><p>The two children crowded against them, eyes shining. “Do you really hunt in rabbit burrows?” Acorn Fur asked. “Will you teach us how.”</p><p>“We don’t entire the burrows ourselves,” Bramwell explained. “We just scare them back out.”</p><p>“They’ll teach you another time,” Gray Wing told her. He was glad to see the others already welcoming the rogues. “I’m sure Anemone and Bramwell are hunger.”</p><p>“We sure are!” Bramwell replied.</p><p>As the sun sunk below the horizon, the others gathered into the middle of the camp where someone had started a fire. Gray Wing was pleased to see Anemone and Bramwell already fitting in, and hoped Tall Shadow could see it, too. Turtle Tail and her children were also welcome, sitting beside Rainswept Flower.</p><p>Rainswept Flower got up to retrieve the rabbit she’d caught earlier and Jackdaw’s Cry contributed a few birds. Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur carried over Gray Wing’s rabbit.</p><p>“Did you catch anything today?” Cloud Spots asked Shattered Ice and Thunder. “I’d imagine the forest was rich with animals.”</p><p>The two exchanged glances, embarrassed. “I caught a black bird,” Thunder replied. “But I dropped it when we heard the wolves.”</p><p>Cloud Spots didn’t comment, only glancing at the others.</p><p>“I hope you don’t plan on doing something stupid like that again.” Tall Shadow gave Thunder a severe look. “You may be big, but you’re still a child, Thunder. You shouldn’t be out on the moor alone, let alone in the forest, even if Shattered Ice was with you.”</p><p>Thunder nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said.</p><p>“And you, Gray Wing! What you were thinking leading the wolves directly into our camp?” Tall Shadow went on. “Are you out of your mind?”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry,” Gray Wing replied. “We all panicked.”</p><p>“We should spend some time setting up hiding places around the moor,” Rainswept Flower said. “In case something like this happens again.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Dappled Pelt murmured. “We should do some exploring. Any we need to finish digging out the escape tunnels.”</p><p>“We can help you,” Anemone said. “We’ve both lived on this moor our whole lives.”</p><p>Tall Shadow nodded. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>While they ate, Rainswept Flower took off a leg from her rabbit and took it to Jagged Peak. “Why don’t you come join us?” she asked.</p><p>Jagged Peak shook his head, but took the rabbit leg. “Thanks,” he muttered.</p><p>Rainswept Flower put a hand on his shoulder before going back to Turtle Tail.</p><p>Gray Wing took some his own food and went to sit beside Turtle Tail and Rainswept Flower. At once Rainswept Flower stood again, glancing at him with amusement. Then she went off to sit with Jagged Peak.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Turtle Tail said. “I wanted to follow you, but Tall Shadow told me to stay with these two.”</p><p>Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart sat in front of them, eating quietly. Neither of them had hardly said a word since coming to the moor.</p><p>“Tall Shadow was right,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>The sun dipped behind the horizon as the group settled down to chat. Gray Wing told the others about meeting River. It seemed like such a long time ago, despite being just that afternoon. The sky was left an indigo hue as the sun disappeared. The stars began to appear, coming to life one by one.</p><p>It was so beautiful. How could this place be so dangerous?</p><p>Gray Wing bent to take a bite of meet, and realized Turtle Tail was staring at him with admiration.</p><p>“You had quite the adventure today,” she said. “Jagged Peak would have died if you hadn’t been so quick...and lucky.”</p><p>Gray Wing sighed. “We were very lucky,” she agreed. After a moment of hesitation, he went on. “What if we were wrong about making our home on the moor? We’re so exposed. There’s no where to hide. The mountains were dangerous, sure, but at least we were safe in the cave.</p><p>Turtle Tail shook her head dismissively. “Where else could you have used your speed to distract the wolves?” she asked. “Where else could Thunder and Jagged Peak have found such a good hiding place? Where else could Anemone and Bramwell could come to the rescue when the tunnel collapsed?”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded slowly, understanding.</p><p>“This home is perfect,” she said. “Look at the kids. They’re alive, healthy and strong. Even if Clear Sky nearly spoils it, this place is home. I can’t wait to see my own children thrive here.”</p><p>“If you’re sure we belong here, why’d you leave?” Gray Wing blurted out.</p><p>Turtle Tail looked at him, eyes wide. “That had nothing to do with the moor.”</p><p>“Then why’d you leave?” Gray Wing persisted.</p><p>Turtle Tail shook her head. “This rabbit is so good,” she said. “So much better than anything we could catch in the mountains!”</p><p>“True,” Gray Wing agreed, going along with it. If Turtle Tail didn’t want to talk, he couldn’t force her. But it felt like she was keeping some kind of secret.</p><p>He looked up at the stars shining over the moor. All around him he heard the chatter of his friends, happy and well fed.</p><p>Turtle Tail was right. The moor was their home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been drawing up a lot of characters designs for this series. Might make a blog for them on tumblr idk y'all wanna see that?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon was high over head, filling the hollow with silver light. Thunder had settled at Gray Wing’s side, leaning on his uncle drowsily, but was struggling to stay awake. Hawk Swoop had already taken Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur off to bed. Although Thunder was older than Lightning Tail by just a few months, Gray Wing knew he took his role as the oldest child seriously, and wanted to stay up with the adults.</p><p>Jagged Peak had moved out of his bed, and lay on his back near Gray Wing’s over side, staying up at the stars with his hands folded nearly over his stomach. He looked relaxed. Cloud Spots was yawning while Dappled Pelt had fallen asleep at his shoulder.</p><p>“The tunnels are full of rabbits,” Anemone was saying. “You can track them above ground if you listen. This one time, I followed a rabbit almost as far as town-”</p><p>“That’s enough,” Tall Shadow stood, cutting off the brunette. “Anemone, Bramwell, we can’t thank you enough for your help today. But now it’s time for you to head home.”</p><p>Shattered Ice and Jackdaw’s Cry, who’d been listening intently, looked up.</p><p>“You can’t make them leave,” Shattered Ice said. “Everyone wants them to stay. Can’t they spend the night at least?”</p><p>Tall Shadow shook her head.</p><p>“They have to leave,” she insisted, trying to keep her voice polite. “This hollow is for the tribe. We found it and we build our huts.”</p><p>Anemone and Bramwell seemed disappointed, but merely nodded and glanced at the others.</p><p>“Bye,” Anemone said. “Thanks for letting us stay and eat.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was great,” Bramwell agreed. “We’ll see you around.”</p><p>Side by side, the two rushed up the slope. The tribe watched in silence as they disappeared into the darkness.</p><p>“I don’t see why they can’t stay,” Jackdaw’s Cry grumbled.</p><p>“They saved Jagged Peak,” Hawk Swoop added. “It would be great to have them around.”</p><p>Shattered Ice turned on Tall Shadow. “We have the right to know why you wanted them gone,” he growled. “Why does Turtle Tail- a townsfolk- get to stay?”</p><p>Turtle Tail gasped in shock. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Loyalty is important,” Shattered Ice replied coldly. “You shouldn’t get to leave and then stroll right back in again like nothing happened.”</p><p>“Fine then!” Turtle Tail stood up suddenly, glaring at the man. “I won’t stay somewhere I’m not welcome. Owl Eyes, Pebble Heart, we’re leaving.”</p><p>The children rose to their feet immediately.</p><p>Gray Wing did as well. “You can’t go back to the town now,” he protested. “And you can’t survive on your own, not with an unborn child due any day now.”</p><p>He could tell by Turtle Tail’s expression that she didn’t really want to leave. “I don’t care,” she muttered. “I’m not gonna lay down and take this.”</p><p>“You do care,” Gray Wing told her. “You have to stay. Think of your children.”</p><p>Turtle Tail hesitated, then nodded. “Fine.”</p><p>Her children sat back down. Gray Wing heard Owl Eyes sigh in relief.</p><p>“Good,” Tall Shadow said. “Shattered Ice, apologize.”</p><p>Shattered Ice glared at Tall Shadow. “Fine. I’m sorry,” he muttered insincerely.</p><p>Gray Wing drew in a breath, just relieved that the argument had stopped. But then Shattered Ice spun around to face his leader.</p><p>“But you still haven’t told us why you made Anemone and Bramwell leave,” he said. “They saved Jagged Peak’s life. You call yourself our leader, but don’t care what we think. Better yet, the entire time Jagged Peak and Thunder were in harm’s way, all you did was stand here guarding the hollow! Some bravery! Some leadership! If Gray Wing hadn’t been there, Jagged Peak would be dead- and possibly others! If you ask me, Gray Wing is more suited to be leader than you!”</p><p>An uproar rose from the others. The drowsy peace had been chanced away.</p><p>“You can’t change just change whose in charge,” Rainswept Flower protested.</p><p>Tall Shadow looked on, her face blank. Gray Wing willed her to defend herself, to show some authority.</p><p>“Gray Wing should be leader!” Hawk Swoop shouted.</p><p>Cloud Spots began to say something, his voice mixed with others into incoherent babble as the hollow was filled with shouts.</p><p>Tall Shadow drew herself to her full height, green eyes hard with fury. But she still seemed to stunned to stay anything.</p><p>Shock pierced Gray Wing like a thorn. How could he take over as leader? And how could they knock Tall Shadow down? Did the others expect her to smile and take his orders?</p><p>Words exploded from Gray Wing before he could stop them. “Quiet!” he ordered Shattered Ice. “Is this what you wanted- all of us arguing while real danger waits outside our hollow?”</p><p>“Yes,” Shattered Ice growled. “There are dangers, and we need a leader capable of handling them. Just today, Thunder and I were stopped by Clear Sky’s guards. If it wasn’t for the wolves, we would have fought them.”</p><p>Gray Wing glanced angrily at Thunder, who had blinked back to wakefulness when the arguments had started. But that scolding would have to wait. “Tall Shadow is our leader,” he said to Shattered Ice. “And she’s been great. She’s what we need.”</p><p>Shattered Ice narrowed his eyes. “No, she’s not!”</p><p>Several gasps of astonishment sounded around the hollow. Tall Shadow took a pace forward, and Gray Wing realize she was close to tackling Shattered Ice.</p><p>Cloud Spots pushed his way between them. “Do you really want a leader who led wolves into our camp?” he asked Shattered Ice.</p><p>“Hey!” Gray Wing growled defensively. “What would you have done, huh?”</p><p>“Gray Wing was brave!” Thunder raised his voice. “He saved Jagged Peak!”</p><p>Gray Wing sat back, wishing he had controlled his temper. Thunder was fully awake, squaring up to Cloud Spots. Gray Wing felt guilty, as if he’d accidentally dragged Thunder into the argument as the young boy tried to defend his kin.</p><p>“I want a leader who actually does something,” Shattered Ice retorted, ignoring Thunder. “Not sit around camp all day, waiting for someone else to set off an alarm. And if you think differently, you’re an idiot!”</p><p>“Who’re you calling an idiot?” Cloud Spots growled.</p><p>Shattered Ice tackled him, spear drawn, and got him with a punch on the side of the head. Cloud Spots jumped back, trying to get on top of Shattered Ice.</p><p>Gasps of shock and protest sounded around the crowd. Gray Wing was frozen place.</p><p>“Stop!” he shouted.</p><p>He jumped forward and grabbed the back of Cloud Spots’ cloak, dragging him back. He shoved Shattered Ice away, getting between the two.</p><p>“That’s enough,” he said. “How can you fight each other, after all we’ve been through together? We must be united, or we will fall.”</p><p>Panting, both of the men grew calm again. “Sorry,” Cloud Spots muttered. Shattered Ice merely glared at him.</p><p>Tall Shadow climbed up onto her rock. “Listen!” she shouted. “Shattered Ice, you have no right to talk to anyone like that, much less your leader.”</p><p>“But he has a point,” Jackdaw’s Cry interrupted. “We need change.”</p><p>“Change?” Tall Shadow glared at him. “We look after each other, no matter what. That doesn’t need to change.” She glanced around the crowd. “And I’m sorry if some of you felt offended because I was guarding our home. Next time I’ll let the wolves sneak up on us.”</p><p>“That’s a good excuse.” Jagged Peak struggled to stand, leaning most of his weight on one leg. “Protect the hollow while me and Thunder were running for our lives.”</p><p>“You fool!” Tall Shadow shouted at him. “You wouldn’t have been in danger if yo hadn’t gone off without telling someone.”</p><p>She jumped down from the rock, shooting a furious glance at Shattered Ice, then stomped off to her tunnel. Before she disappeared into the darkness, she glared over her shoulder at Gray Wing.</p><p>The voices of the hollow died down, the argument continuing in hushed tones. Gray Wing felt like he should intervene, but didn’t know how.</p><p>“Jackdaw’s Cry,” he said. “You didn't need to talk like that."</p><p>“Of course I did,” Jackdaw’s Cry responded. “Tall Shadow is forcing us to live how we did in the mountains. And she won’t listen to what we have to say about it. We need change. Gray Wing, I think you should be our leader.”</p><p>Hawk Swoop nodded. “Things are changing, whether Tall Shadow wants them to or not. There’s a lot more people around than there were in the mountains, and wolves are attacking us all the time. Don’t act like this hasn’t been the first time we’ve had to deal with wolves.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Dappled Pelt put in. “What’s worse is all the other groups around here. We’re constantly fighting over food. We should be making friends with them, not driving them away.”</p><p>“There’s plenty of food for everyone,” Cloud Spots pointed out. “We don’t need to fight over it. All this trouble over hunting grounds is ridiculous. We should we hunting where we want.”</p><p>“Try telling Clear Sky,” Shattered Ice growled. “He’s the one setting up boundaries, and maybe he’s got a good idea.”</p><p>“Do we really want a leader like him?” Rainswept Flower countered. “And what makes you think Gray Wing is anything like Clear Sky?”</p><p>Turtle Tail pressed against Gray Wing. “How could they fight like this?” she whispered.</p><p>“I told you it's been rough,” Gray Wing responded, then raised his voice. “Listen, I don’t want to be leader. Putting me in charge is a foolish decision.” He waited for the shouts of protest to die down. </p><p>He knew Shattered Ice would be upset with him, but he needed everyone to know he didn’t want to be leader, nor did he want to see Tall Shadow undermined.</p><p>He walked around the hollow, gazing at each of his friends in turn. “Is this what we want?” he asked. “Arguing over a visit from two rogues? We should all be celebrating the fact that we’re alive and unharmed. Instead we’ve turned against one another. I think it’s time for everyone to go to bed and think about this. Then, tomorrow morning, we apologize to one another. But please don’t try to make me leader again. Tall Shadow led us here, and she’ll carry on doing so. Just have faith.”</p><p>Some of the others walked back to their beds. Jackdaw’s Cry stared at Gray Wing. “I appreciate your in put, but I still think Clear Sky is on to something,” he argued. “We should organize boundaries and defend our territory and hunting grounds, bring those who agree with our ways int the group, and keep others out. Shattered Ice is right. We need a new leader.”</p><p>Gray Wing couldn’t believe the change that had come over the hollow. He glanced at Jagged Peak. His brother had hardly spoken, but listened intently to the argument. Thunder had watched as well. Gray Wing had no idea if either of them had chosen a side.</p><p>There was one thing Gray Wing knew. He didn’t want to be leader. And he certainly didn’t want to end up like Clear Sky. </p><p>“What do you think, Jagged Peak?” Jackdaw’s Cry asked. “You lived with Clear Sky for a while. What did you think?”</p><p>Jagged Peak looked up, pleased that someone was asking his opinion. “As soon as I got hurt, everyone there was hostile towards me,” he responded. “If we’re planning to organize like Clear Sky does, what will we do with those who are injured or babies without mothers? How about elders or those who fall sick?”</p><p>Jackdaw’s Cry stared at Jagged Peak, startled. “We’d never so anything like that!” he replied. “We just want to have boundaries and let a few rogues join.”</p><p>Rainswept Flower nodded. “Please, Jagged peak, tell us something helpful. Something you learned from Clear Sky and his followers.”</p><p>Jagged Peak hesitated, then shrugged and hopped over to sit against the boulder. The others gathered around. Even some who had walked off to bed came back to listen.</p><p>Jagged Peak let out a sigh, but there was a glint in his eye. Gray Wing could tell he was excited about addressing and teaching the others.</p><p>“First, promise me you won’t let Clear Sky know I told you this,” he said.</p><p>“We promise,” Rainswept Flower said.</p><p>“Sure,” Jackdaw’s Cry added. The others murmured in agreement.</p><p>“Okay,” Jagged Peak went on. “Now, think for a moment. What are your special skills? What’s something your good at? Hunting or chasing? Can you climb trees or dig?”</p><p>“You’re best at digging,” Shattered Ice observed.</p><p>Chuckles sounded from the crowd</p><p>Jagged Peak rolled his eyes. “Okay, so we organize ourselves into groups. Rainswept Flower and Jackdaw’s Cry are good trackers and Turtle Tail has great eye sight. They could patrol the hollow and the boundaries. Cloud Spots and Dappled pelt know their way around healing herbs, so they would be our healers. Gray Wing is fast so he'd be a hunter. Clear Sky gives people jobs. Everyone plays a part.” He looked at the ground. “Even I had a job…”</p><p>“Thank you, Jagged Peak,” Shattered Ice said.</p><p>Gray Wing realized Tall Shadow hadn’t come back into the hollow. He wished she’d heard what Jagged Peak had to say, so she could have organized them.</p><p>“But I don’t want to patrol!” Jackdaw’s Cry shouted. “I like hunting.”</p><p>“But you’re bad at it,” Shattered Ice snapped.</p><p>Within a few moments, arguments had erupted again.</p><p>“That’s enough!” he shouted, raising his voice. The noise slowly died down as he shook his head sadly. “Sorry, Jagged Peak. I guess we’re just not ready for that.”</p><p>“It was just a suggestion.” Jagged Peak stood and headed back to his bed.</p><p>Rainswept Flower moved to follow him, but Gray Wing called her back. “I know you want to help, but give him some space. He needs some time alone.”</p><p>The woman looked like she wanted to argue, but held her tongue, nodding.</p><p>When Gray Wing turned away from her, he realized the others had gathered around him, talking excitedly.</p><p>“Remember when Gray Wing and Jagged Peak made it through the mountains on their own?” Hawk Swoop said.</p><p>“I remember,” Turtle Tail said. “I never could have done something like that. And he saved Thunder when the barn collapsed. Gray Wing is so brave!”</p><p>“He helped save Jagged Peak today,” Rainswept Flower pointed out.</p><p>“He’s the fastest hunter on the moor,” Dappled Pelt added. “And he can get people to work together. He should be leader.”</p><p>Gray Wing put a hand on. “Stop that,” he protested. “Didn’t you hear what I said? I don’t want to be leader. I saw how Clear Sky changed when he gained power, and I don’t want that to happen to myself.”</p><p>“You’re just being modest,” Cloud Spots said. “You’d never end up like Clear Sky.”</p><p>The others agreed, but Gray Wing gestured for silence.</p><p>“Sure, I’m brave,” he said. “But I don’t have the authority or planning skills that a leader needs. Stoneteller wasn’t just brave, she knew how to take care of us. She saw all of us as her children. I’m not the same.”</p><p>“Yes, you are!” Thunder said. “You cared for me.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make me a leader, Thunder. You’re my nephew,” Gray Wing said. “Tall Shadow is the best we’ve got. She’s not perfect, but she’s as close as we’ll get. At least it’s not Clear Sky.”</p><p>“But you don’t have to be Clear Sky,” Shattered Ice said. “We know you learn when you make mistakes. You’d be a great leader.”</p><p>Gray Wing felt anger surge through him. Why wouldn’t they listen? “I couldn’t even keep my own family together, let alone the whole group! Now all you’ve done is bicker and start drama. It’s been a long day, we all need to go to sleep.”</p><p>To his relief, the others didn’t seem to want any more arguments. Slowly, they drifted to their beds.</p><p>Gray Wing wished Tall Shadow hadn’t retired to her tunnel so early. So many things had been said tonight, things Tall Shadow would have benefited from hearing.</p><p>“Things need to change,” Shattered Ice muttered, heading for his bed. Gray Wing heard  few others murmur their agreements.</p><p>Thunder pressed close to Gray Wing. “It wasn’t your fault the family fell apart. It’s Clear Sky who's been a jerk.”</p><p>Gray Wing sighed. “I’m the oldest, Thunder, the leader. I should have kept us together.”</p><p>Jagged Peak watched them silently, eyes narrowed. Something about his expression made Gray Wing uneasy.</p><p>“Thanks for talking tonight,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>“Sure,” Jagged Peak responded. “Even if the others didn’t listen to me.”</p><p>Gray Wing frowned. When would Jagged Peak learn to like himself again?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was bored and wrote an extra chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The setting sun cast shadows across the moor. Gray Wing and Thunder were on their way home after a hunting session. Gray Wing was carrying a rabbit, tired but satisfied, enjoying the sunshine and cool breeze.</p><p>After the dispute the previous night, they’d all settled back into the usual daily routine. A change of leadership wasn’t mentioned again. Tall Shadow had organized the camp that morning with great efficiently. No one challenged her.</p><p>Gray Wing and Shattered Ice had made up that morning as well, apologizing for anything they’d said doing the argument.</p><p>“You know I tried hard,” Thunder was saying. “But I couldn’t catch anything.”</p><p>Thunder was still having problems with hunting. He wanted to stalk, not run.</p><p>Before they reached the camp, Gray Wing spotted a young bird hopping awkwardly across the grass, one wing limp and bent. He halted and put out a hand to make Thunder stop as well. “Look,” he murmured. “It must have fallen out of its nest.”</p><p>Thunder let out a sigh. “That seems unfair. Hunting a young, injured bird.”</p><p>Gray Wing narrowed his eyes. “It’s food. And you need to practice.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Thunder dropped into a crouch and started to creep toward the bird. He’d been given his own spear, finally, but didn’t seem to like it.</p><p>Gray Wing willed him to charge it, but held his tongue. Thunder needed to figure this out himself.</p><p>Thunder stepped on a twig, which cracked under his weight sharply. The bird turned toward him and squawked, then dived for a thicket. Thunder gave chase, but couldn’t get into the thorns.</p><p>“Thunder!’ Gray Wing followed his nephew. “Come on! How many times do I have to tell you? You’re supposed to run, not stalk.”</p><p>Thunder glared at him. “Stop criticizing me!”</p><p>“Then how will you ever learn?”</p><p>Thunder shook his head, frustrated. “I’m tired, Gray Wing. It’s the end of the day, and I just want to go home. I’m tired of you pushing me around.”</p><p>“Pushing you around?” Gray Wing echoed.</p><p>“Yes! And hovering over me like I’m a kid. I’m not anymore!</p><p>Gray Wing’s heart felt like it had been punctured. “I just want what’s best for you.”</p><p>Thunder stared up at him, eyes blazing. “Well you don’t always know what’s best for me!”</p><p>Silence sat between them. Gray Wing pressed his mouth into a thin line, afraid of saying something he’d regret. Finally, he turned on his heel and walked away.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Thunder called.</p><p>Gray Wing didn’t respond.</p><p>Thunder jogged to catch up with him. “I’m sorry,” he repeated.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry!” Gray Wing said, a bit more bitter than he’d meant. He sighed. “I’m sorry I’m not giving you enough space. You need to learn things yourself, and I need to give you the room to grow.”</p><p>Thunder stilled looked frustrated. “I caught a bird in the forest,” he said. “It felt right with the cover of the trees and undergrowth. But out here, I do nothing but mess up. I feel like I’m letting everyone down.”</p><p>“You don’t-”</p><p>Gray Wing broke off as Thunder suddenly whipped around and raced toward a clump of gorse bushes. Gray Wing stared after him, startled, until he noticed a small bird perched on one of the branches.</p><p>Before he could see if Thunder had caught it, there was a shout from the hollow.</p><p>“Turtle Tail is giving birth!”</p><p>Gray Wing froze for a moment, before bursting with speed and nearly tumbling into the camp. Thunder raced behind him, leaving the bird.</p><p>Rainswept Flower was herding Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart away from their mother’s tunnel. Gray Wing could just see Turtle Tail inside, laying on her back in a bed of moss and ferns. Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt kneeled on either side of her, Dappled Pelt stroking her belly while Cloud Spots moved between her legs, ready to help.</p><p>He pushed his way to the ground of the crowd.</p><p>“Let me through!” he demanded.</p><p>Jagged Peak stood in front of him. “Turtle Tail needs his space.”</p><p>Gray Wing stared at his brother in surprise. “You can’t stop me.”</p><p>Jagged Peak narrowed his eyes. “I can and well.”</p><p>“You can see her when she’s ready,” Rainswept Flower agreed.</p><p>Gray Wing couldn’t stay away. He couldn’t understand these feelings that made him want to push into the tunnel. Finally, he trudged past the two guards and stumbled beside Turtle Tail. She was breathing rapidly. Just as Gray Wing arrived, she screeched in pain, before falling back.</p><p>The tunnel was filled with wails.</p><p>“Gray Wing!” Rainswept Flower had followed him, outraged, but Cloud Spots raised a hand to silence her.</p><p>“It’s okay. Say hello to the baby.” Cloud Spots told Gray Wing.</p><p>Gray Wing looked down into Cloud Spots’ arms and was instantly fascinated by the tiny creature crying in Cloud Spots’ cloak. He remembered being there when both Jagged Peak and Fluttering Bird had been born, and how tiny they had been as well.</p><p>“It’s wonderful,” he whispered. “Turtle Tail, it looks just like you.”</p><p>“It’s a girl,” Dappled Pelt said. “You’re all done, Turtle Tail. A strong baby girl.”</p><p>Cloud Spots put the girl against Turtle Tail’s bosom and started to suckle at her mother’s breast.</p><p>“She’s so small,” Gray Wing murmured. “But strong.”</p><p>Pain suddenly appeared on Turtle Tail’s face. She glanced down at the baby. “If only she had a father…” she whispered.</p><p>She looked up at Gray Wing, and he could see the question in her eyes. She wanted someone to love this child like a father would. But could she mean…?</p><p>Hastily, Gray Wing took a step back. “I’ll send Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart in here,” he said. “You need some rest.”</p><p>Rainswept Flower followed him out of the tunnel to address the others. “Turtle Tail has a beautiful baby girl!”</p><p>Shouts of approval rose from the crowd. Gray Wing walked into his sleeping tunnel, trying not to think of Turtle Tail’s expression. He’d forced his way in to see her, but why? He wasn’t the father- he had no right to be there. Yet he’d wanted to be the first one to meet Turtle Tail’s new baby.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you tell I have nothing to do today?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray Wing heard rushing water.</p><p>He sneezed as a feather settled on his nose. When he opened his eyes, he was in the mountain cave.</p><p>He sprang up, eyes darting back and forth. Moonlight shone through the waterfall, filling the cave with icy starlight.</p><p>Gray Wing could just make out sleeping figures in the dark hollows. Quiet Rain, his mother, slept alone. Dewy Leaf held a young children at her side.</p><p>Everyone seemed well fed and happy as Gray Wing peaked into each sleeping hollow. It seemed they’d done the right thing by leaving.</p><p>“Gray Wing!”</p><p>The voice came from the back of the cave. Gray Wing turned to Stoneteller, her long white hair glowing in the dim light.</p><p>“Come with me,” she invited, before leading the way into a tunnel that would lead farther into the cavern.</p><p>Gray Wing walked into the darkness, the rock damp beneath him. Gray light filtered into the tunnel from a small opening ahead.</p><p>Gray Wing halted at the entrance to the cave. The cavern was small, only lit by moonlight that shown from a hole in the roof. Large pointed stones rose from the floor while others hung down from the ceiling. </p><p>The cave floor was covered in puddles that gleamed in the moonlight.</p><p>“Welcome, Gray Wing, to the Cave of Pointed Stones,” Stoneteller greeted, standing beside a puddle. “This is where I read the signs our ancestors send us.”</p><p>Gray Wing stared around the cavern. “How did I get here?” he asked.</p><p>“It is only a dream, Gray Wing,” Stoneteller said. “I have a message for you. A new life awaits you, Gray Wing. You must take a new path.”</p><p>“That’s what I was thinking, Stoneteller,” Gray Wing said. “Turtle Tail’s children need a father. I think she wants me to fill that place.”</p><p>Stoneteller nodded. “Perhaps. But there is another reason your dream has brought you here. After all, this place is reserved for leaders.”</p><p>Gray Wing suddenly understood. “But I’m not a leader! Tall Shadow is. She should be here, not me.”</p><p>Stoneteller looked at him. “Be ready, Gray Wing. There is no other path to take. Either walk it with courage, or with trepidation.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Marching band practice got cancelled because of the rain so get ready for like ten new chapters today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning was dull, chilly and stinging with rain. Gray Wing climbed out of his bed and wrapped his cloak around himself, trying to ward off the cold wind. The camp was quiet. It was too early for the others to be up.</p><p>Except for Tall Shadow, who sat cross-legged on her rock.</p><p>Gray Wing spotted Thunder emerging from Hawk Swoop’s tunnel. As soon as he saw Gray Wing, he rushed over.</p><p>“Can I see Turtle Tail’s baby?” he asked, eyes shining eagerly.</p><p>Gray Wing thought for a moment, looking away. “It’s best not to. Turtle Tail needs to sleep.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous.” Cloud Spots crawled out of Turtle Tail’s tunnel. “She’d love some visitors. Why don’t you bring her some food?”</p><p>“Sure,” Gray Wing agreed, wanting to help any way he could.</p><p>He wasn’t sure they’d be able to find much in this weather, but Thunder spotted a bird only a few feet away from the hollow.</p><p>Gray Wing nodded encouragingly for him to go after it. Thunder leaped for the bird, catching it completely off guard and killing it swiftly. A moment later, he walked back with the limp body in one hand.</p><p>“Nice work,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>Thunder’s eyes shone. “Can we see Turtle Tail now?”</p><p>“Let’s hunt some more first,” Gray Wing replied.</p><p>With the bird in hand, Thunder headed off with Gray Wing around a clump of gorse. This time Gray Wing noticed another bird hopping away from him, right towards Thunder.</p><p>Thunder stabbed into it.</p><p>“Two in a row!”Gray Wing praised.</p><p>“The credit should go to you,” Thunder said, blushing modestly. “You drove it towards me.”</p><p>They returned to the rocks, Thunder with both birds in hand, then Gray Wing led the way back to camp.</p><p>Turtle Tail was gazing down at her baby when they entered the tunnel. The baby girl was safe against her mother’s breasts.</p><p>Her older brothers stood on either side of their mother, gazing at the newest member of their family with wonder and admiration. Owl Eyes’ gaze was even larger than usual.</p><p>Jagged Peak and Rainswept Flower were there too, tucking extra moss into Turtle Tail’s bed.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Gray Wing asked his brother.</p><p>“Being helpful,” Rainswept Flower replied first, her voice full of warning. “He’s done well watching the baby.”</p><p>“Uh...sure,” Gray Wing responded. “I didn’t mean to be critical.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Jagged Peak’s voice sounded the happiest it had been in ten years.</p><p>Rainswept Flower patted the moss. “We could still use some more moss,” she said. “Jagged Peak, come help me collect it.”</p><p>Jagged Peak got up to limp after her out of the tunnel.</p><p>“Bye, Jagged Peak,” Turtle Tail called before turning to Gray Wing. “He looks better than ever.”</p><p>“Thankfully,” Gray Wing agreed. “Here, we brought some food. Thunder caught them.”</p><p>“Nice work, Thunder!” Turtle Tail praised. “Thanks. Taking care of this little one sure does work up an appetite.”</p><p>Thunder gathered together a small pile of sticks before sitting down to cook the meal. “I couldn’t have done it without Gray Wing,” he said. His gaze landed on the baby, eyes wide. “She’s so small and helpless.”</p><p>Once the birds were plucked and cooked, Turtle Tail began to eat. “Can you hold her, please?” she handed the baby to Gray Wing, her cradled her in his arms. He was fascinated by her tiny but perfect form. Brown-blonde hairs layered her head.</p><p>“Do you like her?” Turtle Tail murmured.</p><p>“Like her?” Gray Wing had a feeling so much stronger than like. “She’s...so innocent.”</p><p>Turtle Tail laughed. “Not for long. Children are always getting into trouble.”</p><p>“Not your boys,” Gray Wing observed. “They’d been quiet and at your side since you came her.”</p><p>“Have you given her a name yet?” Thunder asked.</p><p>“Not yet,” Turtle Tail replied. “Naming children is difficult. I’ll wait a bit longer. I’m done eating now.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded and transferred the little girl back to Turtle Tail’s arms. She startled to suckle immediately.</p><p>After Storm died, Gray Wing had accepted the fact that he’d never have children of his own. But now, with this new baby in front of him, perhaps he would after all.</p><p>Turtle Tail yawned, looking exhausted. She’d given the second bird to Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart to share, but hadn’t even finished her own.</p><p>“Get some sleep,” Gray Wing murmured, leading Thunder out of the hut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Excited laughter woke Gray Wing from his sleep. He blinked drowsily and crawled out of his bed, yawning. The sun had risen over the horizon, illuminating the camp brilliantly. The sky was clear and blue, dotted by only a few puffy clouds. A warm breeze blew through the moor.</p><p>Across the camp, Turtle Tail’s children were tumbling and playing with Jagged Peak, sparring and jumping on his back. It had been three years since Turtle Tail had given birth, and finally the children were starting to get used to their lives on the moor. All three were strong and active. Gray Wing smiled, seeing how close Jagged Peak had grown to the children.</p><p>Turtle Tail sat crossed legged at the entrance to her tunnel, keeping an eye on her children. Rainswept Flower and Hawk Swoop watched as well. Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur had tried to rush out and play as well, but Hawk Swoop called them back.</p><p>“They’re too little for you to play with,” Hawk Swoop said. “We don’t want anyone hurt, do we?”</p><p>Tall Shadow sat by her own tunnel. Shattered Ice and Jackdaw’s Cry were climbing the slope for a hunt. Cloud Spots was sorting through a pile of shriveled herbs.</p><p>Gray Wing smiled at the sight of daily routine. Peace had returned to the camp. No one had dared to question Tall Shadow for many months.</p><p>He walked over to sit beside Turtle Tail. “Good morning,” he greeted. “The kids are lively today.”</p><p>Turtle Tail nodded, eyes full of love. “Jagged Peak has been a big help,” she said. “I’m glad to have a babysitter for them.”</p><p>“I can tell Jagged Peak enjoys doing it.”</p><p>As he spoke, the three charged back to their mother. Jagged Peak was waving one hand in farewell, then sat down to rest.</p><p>Turtle Tail had named her little girl Sparrow Fur. She looked nearly identical to her mother, with long dirty blonde hair and beautiful eyes.</p><p>“Mommy, can we go on the moor now?” Sparrow Fur asked, falling into her mother’s lap. “You said we could today!”</p><p>Gray Wing smiled at her, but felt an edge of concern. “Are you sure she’s old enough to be on the moor?” he asked Turtle Tail.</p><p>“She’ll have to leave camp some time,” Turtle Tail replied. “We won’t go far, just the top of the hollow. Owl Eyes is even old enough to hunt now.”</p><p>“I’m gonna catch a pigeon!” Owl Eyes boasted.</p><p>“I’ll come with you,” Gray Wing said. “You could use some help.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Turtle Tail replied, eyes gleaming. “Alright, let’s go.”</p><p>The three charged off up the slope. Turtle Tail caught up to halt them while Gray Wing followed onto the moor. He kept his eyes peeled, looking for danger.</p><p>“It’s huge!” Sparrow Fur exclaimed. “It’s so big!”</p><p>“The world is so much bigger than you will ever know,” Turtle Tail said. “Remember how I told you about the journey we made from the mountains? We had to travel for days and days.”</p><p>“Can we go see the mountains?” Sparrow Fur asked.</p><p>“Not today,” Gray Wing replied. “Let’s stay close to camp for now.”</p><p>Turtle Tail and Gray Wing walked side by side, staying within sight of the hollow, while the kids ran back and forth excitedly. They chased butterflies and caught beetles in thge grass.</p><p>“Mama, look!” Owl Eyes came running over, holding a small green creature in his hands. “I caught a caterpillar! I can hunt!”</p><p>“It seems so.” Turtle Tail laughed. “But to hunt, you have to kill it to.”</p><p>Owl Eyes shrugged, then bent down to set the caterpillar on the grass. “Not yet. I’ll wait for it to turn into a butterfly.”</p><p>Gray Wing felt happier than he had been in a while. Being out in the sun, away from the clamor of the camp was good for him.</p><p>Bramwell and Anemone had started visiting the camp more and more, showing the tribe great places to hunt. Gray Wing hoped Tall Shadow would finally allow them to join the group.</p><p>He let his shoulders droop, enjoying the sun. Suddenly, he stiffened, as he heard footsteps approaching.</p><p>Turtle Tail and Gray Wing turned.</p><p>“Blanche!” Turtle Tail exclaimed in surprise as a plump blonde woman stepped into view.<br/>Gray Wing stared at the woman. This was the woman Turtle Tail had lived with when she’d first left for town. What was she doing here?</p><p>Blanche walked forward and nodded to Turtle Tail, looking sad and awkward. Gray Wing noticed dried blood on one of her arms.</p><p>Turtle Tail had spotted it to. “Did you het hurt?” she asked gently.</p><p>The woman lowered her head. She was in pain and miserable.</p><p>Turtle Tail walked up closer. “Come on. What happened?”</p><p>“You know we’re friendly,” Gray Wing added.</p><p>Blanche sniffed. “It was Thomas!” Her voice was shaking. “When you left, we couldn’t find you. He came to my house and attacked me, but I wouldn’t tell him where you were.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Turtle Tail said, taking Blanche into an embrace.</p><p>Blanche looked up at her, eyes desperate. “I can’t live in town anyway,” she declared. “Can I stay with you for a little while? I’m too scared to go home.”</p><p>Gray Wing glanced at Turtle Tail. How could they let townsfolk into their group?</p><p>The children, who’d been listening the whole time with wide eyes, nodded excitedly.</p><p>“Come live with us!” Pebble Heart squeaked.</p><p>“Yes! Come live with us, Blanche!” Owl Eyes put in.</p><p>“That’s enough,” Turtle Tail said sternly. “Blanche, I want to help. You were my best friend and always there when I needed you. But you belong in the town. There’s no way you could live out here.”</p><p>Gray Wing knew she was right. Blanche was plump and used to an easy, well-fed life.</p><p>“I could-” Blanche began.</p><p>“You’re too vulnerable out here,” Turtle Tail interrupted.</p><p>Blanche looked crushed. “Please, let me talk to Tall Shadow,” she begged. “Let me ask her.”</p><p>Gray Wing opened his mouth to refuse, but Turtle Tail nodded.</p><p>“You know Tall Shadow will turn her down,” he murmured as they turned back to the hollow. “She wouldn’t even take Bramwell and Anemone.”</p><p>“That why I want Blanche to ask her,” Turtle Tail responded. “When Tall Shadow refuses, Blanche will realize there’s no way she can live with us.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded in agreement. “You’re very kind to her.”</p><p>Turtle Tail said. “You know I don’t hold grudges.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Turtle Tail looked up at him, confused. “Well, you didn’t exactly agree with me when I went to live in town.”</p><p>Gray Wing felt guilt settle on him. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have judged. And I had no right to tell you what to do. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?”</p><p>“You already have,” Turtle Tail said with a smile. “Nothing makes me happier than seeing you with my children.”</p><p>Gray Wing smiled happily. “Alright then,” he responded. “Let’s get home.”</p><p>They hurried after the kids to the top of the hollow. Just before entering the camp, Gray Wing heard a voice from behind. He turned to see Bramwell and Anemone approaching.</p><p>“Hi,” Anemone greeted, glancing at Blanche. “Who’s this?”</p><p>Turtle Tail nodded. “This is a friend from town,” she said. “Her name’s Blanche.”</p><p>“From town?” Bramwell echoed, eyes wide. “What’s she doing here?”</p><p>Blanche raised her head defiantly. “I don’t want to live in town anymore. I’m going to ask Tall Shadow if I can join the group.”</p><p>Gray Wing huffed in amusement. “Good luck.”</p><p>Bramwell shrugged. “We’ll come with you. This should be interesting.”</p><p>Tall Shadow was sitting on her rock when they climbed down the slope. She was always keeping watch now that Turtle Tail was busy.</p><p>When she spotted Gray Wing and the other, she slid down from the boulder and approached. The others were gathering around as well.</p><p>“What’s this?” Jagged Peak asked.</p><p>Turtle Tail’s children ran ahead. “Blanche is coming to live with us!” Owl Eyes announced.</p><p>Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots exchanged a startled like, while Tall Shadow glared at Gray Wing. “Why have you brought her here?”</p><p>Gray Wing stared back. “She just showed up and said she wanted to join the group. She wants to speak to you.”</p><p>Tall Shadow beckoned Gray Wing aside. “Send her home, now. Bringing her here was a stupid idea.”</p><p>“She can wander where she likes,” Gray Wing replied.</p><p>“Including into our camp?” Tall Shadow hissed.</p><p>“I thought guest were welcome,” Gray Wing said. “I know as well as you do that she can’t stay here. But I don’t think she’ll give up unless you tell her off yourself.”</p><p>Tall Shadow huffed, then turned to Blanche with narrowed eyes. “Why have you come here?” she asked.</p><p>Blanche seemed unaware of the tension she’d summoned. She nodded politely. “I’m being threatened by a man, Thomas, in my village. He’s been harassing me for some time now, but just yesterday he attacked me,” she explained, jutting out one arm to show the scratches. “Just look! Have you ever seen something so awful?”</p><p>Gray Wing rolled his eyes.</p><p>“But why is he bothering you?” Tall Shadow asked.</p><p>Blanche glanced at Turtle Tail. “He’s angry she left.”</p><p>Turtle Tail looked hurt.</p><p>“Who’s Thomas?” Sparrow Fur asked, pulling on her mother’s sleeve.</p><p>“Never mind that,” Turtle Tail said quickly, flustered. “Come along. It’s time for a nap.”</p><p>Owl Eyes looked up at his mother with wide eyes. Gray Wing knew he had been old enough to still remember his father. Did he know why his mother had left him?</p><p>Turtle Tail hurried her children into their tunnel. Blanche watched her go with an unhappy frown.</p><p>Tall Shadow opened her mouth to speak, then hesitated for a moment. “Is there anyway for you to make peace with Thomas?” she asked Blanche.</p><p>Blanche shook her head. “I haven’t done anything to him.”</p><p>Tall Shadow’s words were stuck in her throat. “Well, then...you’ll just have to find a way to protect yourself. There must be something you can do.”</p><p>“Thomas is vicious!” Blanche said. “There’s nothing I can do.”</p><p>Gray Wing knew Tall Shadow was trying to break the news gently, but gently wouldn’t work. Blanche needed to be told the truth up front.</p><p>Anemone moved forward. “I’m sorry you’re having a rough time,” she told the woman. “But there’s no way you could live on the moor. You’re used to the town. You don’t know how to hunt or protect yourself. You’re used to sitting around all day. How could you possibly contribute to the group?”</p><p>Shouts of approval rose from the crowd.</p><p>“What’s worse- your presence will only bring trouble. If this Thomas is mad at both you and Turtle Tail, he might come here and threaten the whole group. There’s no place for you here.”</p><p>Tall Shadow nodded. It was what she’d wanted to say, but couldn’t.</p><p>“We’ll take her back home,” Anemone said. Bramwell came to stand on Blanche’s other side.</p><p>They marched the townswoman away. Blanche looked too startled to resist. “Turtle Tail!” she shouted. “You let me down! I did so much for you, and you won’t return the favor? I’ll never forgive you!”</p><p>Gray Wing narrowed his eyes angrily. How was this Turtle Tail’s fault? Blanche was the one who wouldn’t see reason.</p><p>Tall Shadow climbed back onto her rock, watching the horizon.</p><p>Gray Wing leaned on the rock, glancing up at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’ve been distant toward you, Gray Wing,” Tall Shadow murmured. “I suppose it was just hard to accept the others wanting you as their leader.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded. “I understand. And I want you to know I don’t want to be leader. I won’t challenge you for that position.”</p><p>Tall Shadow sighed. “Do you think I should let Bramwell and Anemone join the group?” she asked.</p><p>“Anemone overstepped her power,” Gray Wing admitted. “But I trust her and Bramwell. They’ve helped us hunt, and they’ve saved us before.”</p><p>Tall Shadow didn’t respond.</p><p>“I think Anemone wanted Blanche out because she thought there wouldn’t be room for her and Bramwell anymore,” Gray Wing went on. “But all her points were right. Blanche could never live with us.”</p><p>“I know that,” Tall Shadow snapped. “I was trying to tell her the same thing.”</p><p>“Of course.” Gray Wing nodded.</p><p>Tall Shadow looked out across the hollow. Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail were tossing a ball of moss back and forth while Hawk Swoop and Turtle Tail watched. Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt were having a conversation about herbs. Thunder and Rainswept Flower were eating.</p><p>“They want you to be their leader,” Tall Shadow said. “And just now Anemone took over. Maybe I shouldn’t be in charge after all.”</p><p>“Nonsense!” Gray Wing protested.</p><p>Tall Shadow looked out across the moor. “Don’t tell me you’ve never questioned my leadership,” she said. “Haven’t you thought of how things could be different? I have.”</p><p>Gray Wing remembered his dream, where he’d walked with Stoneteller. She wanted him to be leader. But he didn’t want Tall Shadow to know that. “I will never be leader,” he protested.</p><p>Tall Shadow looked down at him. “Leave me be, now,” she said. “I need to think about some things.”</p><p>Gray Wing wanted to reassure his leader, but knew there was nothing he could say. He got off the rock and walked across the hollow, thinking about Anemone’s leadership skills.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray Wing ran up and down a wall of fire, trying to find a way past. Every time he found a gap, it closed up just before he got to it.</p><p>“Gray Wing!” Rainswept Flower called out. “Get away from there!”</p><p>“You’ll catch yourself on fire!” Jackdaw’s Cry shouted.</p><p>“Hang on!” Gray Wing said. “Clear Sky and the others are in there. We have to get them out.”</p><p>But the others had drawn back, terrified of the flames. Only Thunder stayed behind him.</p><p>“Get back!” Gray Wing snapped.</p><p>Thunder shook his head. “I’m going with you.”</p><p>Gray Wing didn’t have time to argue further.</p><p>“Here!” Gray Wing gasped, struggling to breathe in the heat. “Clear Sky’s camp is this way.” He thought they might be able to make it, but then one of the trees groaned and collapsed into their path.</p><p>“Do you think we can jump the flames?” Thunder asked.</p><p>Gray Wing looked up at the wall of fire, trying to work out what might be on the other side.</p><p>Suddenly, he saw movement on the other side of the blaze. A moment later a figure came hurtling through the barrier.</p><p>Moon Shadow landed on the ground with a scream. Fire crept up his cloak and onto his body.</p><p>“Help me!” he screamed.</p><p>Gray Wing, Thunder and Tall Shadow raced to him and stomped at his body. Moon Shadow curled up into a ball, protecting his head and face.</p><p>Moon Shadow was still moaning with agony once the flames had died out. Gray Wing could smell burnt flesh. He spotted a patch on Moon Shadow’s face and arms where the skin had turned black and blistered. Dark blood well up and rushed down.</p><p>They stood around Moon Shadow in horror. “Dappled Pelt!” Cloud Spots called. “We need to find some herbs.”</p><p>Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt vanished into the trees. The others pulled Moon Shadow’s limp, moaning shape away from the fire.</p><p>Gray Wing stared at him, and couldn’t get the image of Clear Sky out of his mind. Was his brother laying somewhere just like this? Injured and charred and helpless?</p><p>Determination filled his body. </p><p>He straightened up and rushed at the barrier of fire.</p><p>“Gray Wing, no!”</p><p>“Come back!”</p><p>“You’ll die!”</p><p>Gray Wing ignored them. He was just getting ready to hurtle the flames when something heavy crashed into his side. It threw off his balance and he stumbled back. Thunder settled over him.</p><p>“Get off!” he gasped.</p><p>Thunder didn’t move. Jackdaw’s Cry came to help hold Gray Wing down. “There’s nothing you can do.”</p><p>Gray Wing deflated with a sigh. They were right. But how could he leave Clear Sky to such an awful fate?</p><p>Thunder stood back and Gray Wing sat up.</p><p>The others had gathered around Moon Shadow, who was still groaning in pain. Tall Shadow sat beside her brother, her green eyes wide.</p><p>“Was Clear Sky with you?” Gray Wing asked Moon Shadow. “Do you know where any of the others are?”</p><p>Moon Shadow stared up at him, gasping for breath. Gray Wing realized he probably couldn’t even hear him.</p><p>Tall Shadow ran a hand through her brother’s hair. She made sure not to touch the charred part of his face. “Cloud Spots will be back soon. You’ll be better in no time.”</p><p>Finally, Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt returned, hopping over patches of fire. They held branches of leaves. Gray Wing’s heart sank as he realized they weren’t herbs, just a pile of leaves.</p><p>“The fire has eaten everything,” Cloud Spots said helplessly.</p><p>“We’ll press some of the leaves on to stop the bleeding and mash the rest of as paste,” Gray Wing said. “We have to do something.”</p><p>Cloud Spots just shrugged.</p><p>They gathered around and started to grind up the leaves as best they could with only one mortar and pestle. They placed the lump on Moon Shadow’s burnt skin. But only a few moments later they fell off and turned red.</p><p>“The bleeding won’t stop,” Dappled Pelt said.</p><p>Moon Shadow suddenly lurched up, pushing onto his knees. He swayed, then put one foot on the ground and heaved himself into a standing possible. “I...will walk,” he growled.</p><p>Gray Wing knew they had to go back to the moor now. They couldn’t leave Moon Shadow in the fire alone.</p><p>The heat was growing stronger. Gray Wing’s eyes stung with smoke. He couldn’t breathe and the fire was getting closer.</p><p>“Run!” Tall Shadow shouted. She stayed beside Moon Shadow and help him clamber along as the others rushed for the moor.</p><p>“We can’t get out!” Jackdaw’s Cry shouted. The fire had spread all around them.</p><p>Gray Wing shook with fury and dread. They were trapped, and Clear Sky could be laying somewhere dead.</p><p>He couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p>For the first time in his life, Gray Wing felt utterly helpless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder stared in horror as his uncle doubled over, wheezing from the smoke. Desperately he looked around, trying to find a way out. But the flames had caught on the grass and would reach them soon.</p><p>“This way!”</p><p>Thunder heard a voice from beyond the flames. He tried to peer through the smoke, but couldn’t see anyone.</p><p>“You have to jump the flames!”</p><p>It was all they had. Without sinking, Thunder broke into a sprint.</p><p>“Thunder, no!” Tall Shadow shouted.</p><p>Thunder ignored her.</p><p>Just as he was about to make the jump, he spotted glimmering water behind the barrier of flames.</p><p>There was a stream.</p><p>“Come on!” he called to the others. “This way!”</p><p>He lunged as high as he could, feeling the heat on his feet. He landed on his side and leaped up.</p><p>A man with long black hair looked down at him, then turned back to the fire. “Jump! Come on!”</p><p>Thunder’s heart was beating fast. The black haired man turned back to him.</p><p>“Who are you?” Thunder asked.</p><p>“My name’s River,” the man introduced himself. “That was a nice jump.”</p><p>Thunder couldn’t find time to enjoy the praise. He started to pace back and forth against the flames. “Tall Shadow! Gray Wing! It’s safe over here!”</p><p>Jackdaw’s Cry appeared first, clearing the flames and landing on his feet. “I made it!” he gasped.</p><p>Rainswept Flower followed. Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots went together. The man stomped a small flame off the end of his cloak.</p><p>The fire was starting to die down by now. It was be easy to jump.</p><p>Thunder looked through the flames and spotted Gray Wing and Tall Shadow flanking either side of Moon Shadow. “Get a running start,” he called. “Then jump as high as you can.”</p><p>“Moon Shadow will never make it,” Tall Shadow growled.</p><p>“Gray Wing, you go next,” Jackdaw’s Cry called. “Then we’ll work out how to help Moon Shadow.”</p><p>The smoke was getting thicker.</p><p>“Come on, Gray Wing!” Thunder shouted. “You have to jump!”</p><p>A breeze flattened the flames for a moment. Thunder saw Gray Wing and Tall Shadow exchange a glance. Then Gray Wing backed up before racing toward the fire. As he leaped a cloud of smoke billowed into the air and covered him.</p><p>“Gray Wing!” Thunder shouted.</p><p>Gray Wing landed heavily on one side, coughing and spluttering.</p><p>Thunder darted over. His uncle’s cloak was on fire and he quickly stomped it out.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Gray Wing choked out. “We need to help Moon Shadow. He can’t move fast enough to clear the flames. Tall Shadow won’t leave him alone.” He broke into another coughing fit.</p><p>“I’ve got an idea,” Jackdaw’s Cry said. “But I need some help. Thunder, are you up for it?”</p><p>Thunder nodded. “Whatever it is, you can count on me.”</p><p>“Follow me.” Jackdaw’s Cry walked down to the stream and threw himself into it. He rolled over, getting himself completely drenched. When he stood up again, water streamed off of his body. “Get yourself all wet. Then we’ll go through the fire to get Moon Shadow.”</p><p>Thunder smiled at the man’s cleverness.</p><p>He jumped into the stream and splashed himself with the water, getting thoroughly soaked. His whole body was trembling from the cold, but he was determined to help. He stood uop and headed back to the fire.</p><p>The flames were closing in on Tall Shadow and Moon Shadow.</p><p>“Tall Shadow!” Jackdaw’s Cry called out. “Come closer. We’re coming from Moon Shadow.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving him,” Tall Shadow growled.</p><p>“If you don’t, both of you will die!” Jackdaw’s Cry reply. “Thunder and I will help him through the fire.”</p><p>There was silence for a moment, filled only by the crackling fire.</p><p>“Do you promise you’ll keep him safe?” Tall Shadow demanded.</p><p>“We promise!” Thunder called.</p><p>There was movement on the other side of the blaze. Tall Shadow jumped over the top of the flames. She landed hard and fell to her knees.</p><p>“Go get Moon Shadow!” she gasped.</p><p>Thunder took a deep breath. If they failed, Tall Shadow would never forgive them.</p><p>For a moment he could do nothing but gaze at the fire. He took a step forward. Jackdaw’s Cry and Thunder walked side by side through the flames, closing their eyes tight and putting their arms up. Heat flashed around them.</p><p>Moon Shadow was sitting on the other side, whimpering as sparks splashed him.</p><p>Jackdaw’s Cry took his elbow. “Stand,” he said. “You have to walk through the fire. Thunder and I will cover you.”</p><p>Moon Shadow looked up at him, eyes filled with terror. Nonetheless, he struggle up.</p><p>Jackdaw’s Cry and Thunder flanked Moon Shadow, and the three turned to the flames.</p><p>They had to half carry Moon Shadow through the flames. Thunder flinched against the heat, but forced himself forward. He was starting to dry off now, and his skin burnt with flames. Sharp pain shot through his body.</p><p>They made it to the other side.</p><p>Moon Shadow sank to his knees. Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt hurried to him.</p><p>“Get in the stream!” River shouted. “You’re on fire!”</p><p>Jackdaw’s Cry threw himself into the stream. Steam rose off his body. Thunder joined him quickly. For once, the icy shock felt good.</p><p>“We did it!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Jackdaw’s Cry nodded. “We’re amazing.”</p><p>Thunder suddenly felt exhausted. He shivered as he drew himself out of the water. He walked over to Gray Wing.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Gray Wing growled, his voice rough. “No need to fuss.”</p><p>Thunder flinched back, surprised by how sharp Gray Wing’s tone was. Looking around, he realized they would only be safe for a few more minutes.</p><p>River was still watching them.</p><p>“Thanks for helping us,” Thunder said. “Can you show us how to get out of here?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray Wing’s head was fuzzy with pain. His leg had been burnt and it took all his strength not to wince with each step.</p><p>What hurt even more was Thunder’s actions. The small boy had taken charge easily. Why had the others want Gray Wing to be leader when even a meer child could preform better than him?</p><p>At last Gray Wing managed to take a deep breath without coughing.</p><p>River was suddenly in front of him. ‘It’s good to see you again, Gray Wing,” the slender man said.</p><p>“My name is Tall Shadow.” The leader shouldered her way between them. “I’m the leader of these people. Thanks for your help.” Her voice was shaking. “Can you get us out of here?”</p><p>“Of course,” the man assured her. “I can show you the way back to your hollow.”</p><p>He walked and walked toward the stream.</p><p>Tall Shadow stared after him. “You want us to follow the stream?”</p><p>River simply walked into the middle of the small stream, water swirling around his ankles. “Come on, then. We should get you lot home.”</p><p>Gray Wing coughed again. “I’m sorry, but I can’t leave yet. I led the rest of you into danger, and the only reason I came in here was to find Clear Sky.”</p><p>River frowned. It was something Gray Wing hadn’t seen him do before. “I’m sure Clear Sky can look after himself.”</p><p>Gray Wing hesitated. “I know that.” he blushed. He knew full well that Clear Sky was quick and clever enough to save himself. He’d been a reckless fool for running into the forest.</p><p>River came closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Your leader is struggling. You must stay strong.” He glanced around, then raised his voice. “First we need to find safety. Then we can think about Clear Sky’s group.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded. He sighed in relief, grateful for River’s levelheadedness.</p><p>River led the way down the stream, and Gray Wing took a deep breath, trying to stop from coughing. The group formed a single file line along the bank.</p><p>“You go ahead, Thunder,” Gray Wing rasped. “I’ll bring up the rear.”</p><p>“I can do that,” Thunder protested.</p><p>Gray Wing shook his head. He didn’t want anyone to see him limping. “Go on,” he ordered. Thunder may have been large for his age, but he was still nothing but a preteen. Gray Wing didn’t need a child to protect him.</p><p>Thunder gave him a disconcerted look before turning to follow the others. Gray Wing paused to lean down a cup some water in his hands to sip. It didn’t nothing to soothe his throat.</p><p>With River’s help, everyone made it to the opposite bank, safe from the fire. Gray Wing realized they had emerged back onto the moor, not too far away from the fire.</p><p>“You saved our lives,” Tall Shadow said, nodding with respect to River. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Yes,” Cloud Spots added. “We would all be dead now if it wasn’t for you.”</p><p>Gray Wing jolted. Clear Sky was still in the forest! He turned back to the stream and shouted his brother’s name as loud as his burnt throat would allow.</p><p>River came to stand beside him and joined in, calling into the forest. But the only response was the roar of the fire and crackling of branches.</p><p>“Clear Sky! Clear Sky!” Gray Wing cried out.</p><p>Thunder joined him. “Clear Sky!” he wailed.</p><p>A sudden gust of wind flattened the flames for a moment. Gray Wing gasped with relief as he heard an familiar voice shouting back. He couldn’t make out the words, but knew the timbre well.</p><p>“Clear Sky!” he exclaimed. “I can hear him! He’s alive!”</p><p>Clear Sky was close, but he was still on the wrong side of the river.</p><p>Gray Wing limped to the edge of the water and gazed across. Smoke and sparks billowed toward, making his eyes sting. He could see blurs of a slender figure that he knew must be his brother.</p><p>The fire was dying back, running farther into the forest. But there was still a barrier of undergrowth lit a flame that separated Clear Sky from the narrow stream.</p><p>“Clear Sky!” Gray Wing called out. “Get to the stream! You have to get over here.”</p><p>Clear Sky emerged into the open, followed by a line of bedraggled forest dwellers. Relief flooded Gray Wing as he recognized Quick Water and Falling Feather among them. The entire group seemed to be the verge of panic, looking around fearfully.</p><p>Clear Sky raced for the stream and leaped over easily. His followers launched over next. Thunder and River came closer to help those who couldn’t jump as well.</p><p>Clear Sky’s chest was heaving with deep breaths. He gathered his group close together. Some of them had fallen into the stream, and water ran down their pants and legs.</p><p>Gray Wing approached his brother. “The hollow will be safe while you wait for the fire to die out.”</p><p>He glanced at Tall Shadow. He blushed, realizing he’d spoken too quickly. He was afraid his leader might think he was challenging her authority.</p><p>Tall Shadow simply nodded. “You’ll be welcome to stay.” she said to Clear Sky.</p><p>Gray Wing’s fear was ebbing away, glad that his brother was alive and unharmed.</p><p>Clear Sky let his head drop. “We owe you our lives,” he murmured.</p><p>Thunder was suddenly at Gray Wing’s side. He gazed up at his father with wide eyes. This was the very first time Thunder had ever seen his father.</p><p>“Come here,” Gray Wing invited.</p><p>Thunder moved closer, nervous.</p><p>“This boy saved my life,” Gray Wing told his brother, gazing at Thunder pridefully. “If it wasn’t for your son, none of us would be alive now.”</p><p>Gray Wing could see emotion in his nephew’s eyes.</p><p>Clear Sky stared at his son for a long while. Finally, he nodded. “You’re brave,” he said. “But try to steer clear of any fires in the future.”</p><p>Gray Wing chuckled, relieved. Thunder was still fazing at Clear Sky.</p><p>“Don’t you want to say something?” Gray Wing asked, nudging him.</p><p>For a few moments Thunder could only stare at the ground. Finally, he raised his head. “Did you love my mother the forest time you saw here?”</p><p>It was a question Gray Wing hadn’t expected. He bit his lip, uncomfortable, and afraid the mention of Storm would set Clear Sky off.</p><p>“Of course,” Clear Sky replied. “We couldn’t resist each other. Why don’t you show us your camp now? We could use a place to rest.”</p><p>“Yes,” Tall Shadow replied. “River, will you be coming with us?”</p><p>River shook his head. “I’ve got my own place to rest, thank you,” he replied. He turned toward the darkness. “I wish you all the best.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Gray Wing called over him. He looked around, and saw Thunder still gazing at his father. Clear Sky returned the stare.</p><p>Tall Shadow called for everyone to join together, then led the way across the moor. Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt helped Moon Shadow walk, supporting him on either side. Thunder walked along with his father.</p><p>Pale streaks raked the sky as the sun rose. Gray Wing looked over his shoulder at the glowing forest. Away from the heat, the moor was cool and misty.</p><p>The nightmare was over. They were safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder’s chest fluttered with excitement. Clear Sky had called him brave!</p><p>He stuck close to Clear Sky as they made their way into camp. His father glanced around, checking on his people, keeping a constant headcount in case something fell behind. Thunder admired his leadership skills, wondering what it would be like to be part of his group.</p><p>Clear Sky halted, seeing a few rabbits. “They look quite tasty, don’t you think?” he said to Thunder.</p><p>It was all the encouragement Thunder needed. He launched himself at a rabbit, drawing his spear. Clear Sky raced along side him, leaving the others behind.</p><p>“Do you like hunting on the moors?” Clear Sky asked.</p><p>“Not really,” Thunder admitted. “I’m not so good at running. But I’m really good at stalking in the undergrowth and trees.”</p><p>“I’d like to be back in the forest, too,” Clear Sky muttered. “For now, we’ve got these rabbits!”</p><p>Thunder put on a burst of speed. One of the rabbits dodged around a pile of rocks. Thunder jumped over it and saw the rabbit. With a battle cry, he threw the spear at it.</p><p>Hot blood splattered onto the rocks as his spear stabbed into its heart. He bent down to retrieve his catch. The rabbit was limp, its eyes rolled back.</p><p>Thunder turned back to his father, expecting praise. But Clear Sky said nothing, only stared out over the moor.</p><p>Thunder turned to see three young wolves running towards him. His heart pounded as he saw their sharp teeth.</p><p>These wolves weren’t even fully grown, not even standing at Thunder’s chest. But they launched themselves at him, teeth bared and claws swiping. Their eyes were gleaming as they snarled.</p><p>Thunder pulled his spear out of the rabbit and stabbed at the biggest wolf. It reared back, howling in pain.</p><p>That was one down. Thunder screamed in pain as teeth sank into his leg. He whipped around and punched at its head until it let go.</p><p>Clear Sky was at his side now. The remaining wolves drew back.</p><p>“We need to fight as a team,” Clear Sky said.</p><p>“How?” Thunder asked.</p><p>Clear Sky narrowed his eyes, annoyed. “We team up on one wolf at a time. You take that side.”</p><p>Clear Sky darted toward the nearest wolf. He pressured its side, then darted away when it slashed at him. Thunder did the same to its other side, throwing himself clear just in time.</p><p>Clear Sky had whirled around to attack the third wolf, jumping onto its back and punching at its face. The wolf snarled with pain. Thunder raced forward and stabbed at its back legs.</p><p>Clear Sky jumped off. The wolves backed away, looking fearful, then fled back the way they’d come. The wolf Thunder had wounded dragged itself away, whimpering.</p><p>Blood dripped down Thunder’s leg. Clear Sky walked over, looking him up and down.</p><p>“Nice work, kid,” he said. “Did Gray Wing teach you to fight?”</p><p>Thunder shook his head. “Not yet. He said he would soon.”</p><p>Clear Sky smiled softly. “Then I guess I taught you something knew today. Let’s take this rabbit back to the others.”</p><p>Thunder picked up the rabbit. They set off across the moor. Thunder followed Clear Sky in silence, going over the recent events in his head. He’d survived the fire, and rescued Gray Wing and Moon Shadow. He’d met his father, hunted with him, and fought beside him in a wolf attack.</p><p>What a day.</p><p>Thunder smiled, feeling accomplished.</p><p>Before they reached the hollow, Clear Sky stopped. “You’ve been quiet,” he said. “Is something on your mind?”</p><p>Thunder hesitated for a moment. “I’m proud of myself,” he replied. “Today was very intense.”</p><p>Clear Sky smiled with approval. “I know that feeling. And it’s good to feel that.”</p><p>“Did you feel it when you came here from the mountains?” Thunder asked.</p><p>His father nodded. “The journey was hard. I'll never forget the day eagles attacked us. One of us…” His voice trailed off, eyes clouding over with grief. “I promised myself I’d never let any of my people become victims to hardship.”</p><p>“What happened?” Thunder asked. “Did someone get hurt?”</p><p>Clear Sky shivered. “It’s nothing but a memory now.” He looked over Thunder again with affection. “I made this journey to save my family.”</p><p>They slid down the hollow into camp. Pale dawn light shown golden over the horizon. Thunder noticed Gray Wing standing near the boulder, watching them anxiously.</p><p>Gray Wing’s gaze flicked to the rabbit, then back to Thunder. “Where have you been?” he demanded.</p><p>“So you’re not going to congratulate Thunder on a job well done?” Clear Sky growled sharply. “He’s brought food for everyone.”</p><p>“Of course he’s done well,” Gray Wing responded. “But he also went off without telling anyone.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Clear Sky said. “I didn’t know I had to ask permission to go hunting with my own son. Come on, Thunder, let’s cook that rabbit.”</p><p>Clear Sky walked off, and Thunder turned to follow him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray Wing watched Thunder walk away with his father. His relief that Thunder had returned safety was mixed with concern for the boy’s sudden attachment to his father. Not only that, but it seemed the rescue from the fire had not vanquished Clear Sky’s hostilities.</p><p>Gray Wing found his feet turning toward Turtle Tail’s tunnel. He’d told her to stay behind and take care of her children, and hoped she’d had enough sense to listen.</p><p>His anxiety vanished as soon as he crawled in. Turtle Tail was in her bed, clutching her children close. Sparrow Fur and Pebble Heart were asleep, and Owl Eyes sat with a wide gaze.</p><p>Turtle Tail looked up and raised a finger to her mouth, when pointed to the sleeping children. Gray Wing’s throat felt tight with emotion. He nodded and turned away.</p><p>He spotted Jagged Peak welcoming the forest dwellers, pointing out places they could sleep and where they kept extra bracken and moss.</p><p>Gray Wing walked over to him. “How’s everything going? Did anything happen while we were away?”</p><p>“It was fine,” Jagged Peak replied. He was looking more like himself. “Everything was quiet. It looks like you guys didn’t have as good of luck.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded. “At least no one died.”</p><p>Everyone had settled down by now to eat. They ate the rabbit Thunder had caught a a hare Hawk Swoop had caught yesterday. Gray Wing noticed that the two groups were sitting separately. Even Falling Feather and Quick Water had chosen to sit with the forest dwellers. The only expecting was Moon Shadow, who was leaning on Tall Shadow.</p><p>There was a cold hostility between the groups. Gray Wing caught Blaine glaring at him. Hawk Swoop had walked over to give Cyan his food, and the man nodded stiffly, showing gratitude but no friendliness.</p><p>This all felt wrong. The fire should have brought them together, but it seemed nothing had changed. Gray Wing had risked his life helping these people, and they couldn’t even give him a friendly smile.</p><p>He approached Clear Sky, having a small amount of hope that his brother would be friendly, but then he noticed Tall Shadow gesturing for him to come over.</p><p>Gray Wing joined his leader, sitting her other side. He could see Moon Shadow’s chest heaving for breath, his brow furrowed in pain.</p><p>“Gray Wing, there’s something I need you to ask of you,” Tall Shadow said, looking down at her brother. “I have to watch over Moon Shadow now. He needs me to care of him.” She looked up at Gray Wing. “Will you take over as leader?”</p><p>The shock that crackled through Gray Wing as fiercer than the fire.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked.</p><p>Tall Shadow’s eyes were full of pain and regret. “You know the others don’t want me as their leader anymore. Even Anemone has more authority than me.” She sighed. “I was a coward in those flames. If it wasn’t for Thunder and Jackdaw’s Cry, I would have died.”</p><p>“You had to stay with Moon Shadow,” Gray Wing said. “You had no choice but to stay, or he wouldn’t have made it.”</p><p>Tall Shadow shook her head.</p><p>“You’ve been a good leader,” he continued to argue. “You’re brilliant and helpful. There was no one better to lead us after Shaded Moss died.”</p><p>“That was many years ago.” Tall Shadow dropped her head. “I’m so tired, Gray Wing. All I do anymore is look over the camp. It’s time for me to step down. Gray Wing, I want you to lead.” She smiled. “Just don’t let it all go to your head, okay?”</p><p>“You know I’d never want to hurt you,” Gray Wing said gently. </p><p>Tall Shadow had turned back to her brother.</p><p>How could Gray Wing refuse? He moved away sadly, leaving the siblings in peace. Was this what Stoneteller had meant?</p><p>Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt were checking up on those who’d been in the fire. Gray Wing noticed that Cyan had a bad burn on his leg.</p><p>Gray Wing yawned, suddenly aware of how tired he was. Although the sun was high in the sky, shining brightly, Gray Wing limped to his bed.</p><p>Before he could reach it, he noticed Clear Sky standing at the top of the hollow, looking out across the moor. Jagged Peak was hovering close by, as if he wanted to talk to him, but had to build up the courage.</p><p>Although he couldn’t see Clear Sky’s face, he knew he was frowning. His brother wouldn’t be happy to be forced back onto the moor.</p><p>Gray Wing dragged himself up the slope, hoping to comfort him. But when was drawing close, he noticed Thunder walked up to Clear Sky.</p><p>Thunder sat down beside his father.</p><p>Clear Sky looked down at him. “I heard about how you took the lead in the fire,” he said. “You were the first to leap the flames. Well done.”</p><p>Thunder’s eyes glowed. “Anyone would have done the same.”</p><p>“Yes, but you’re the one who did it. And you hunt well, too. I enjoyed today.”</p><p>Gray Wing noticed Jagged Peak was trying to join them, limping forward slowly.</p><p>Clear Sky spotted his younger brother ad whipped around to face him.</p><p>“Now this one is the exact opposite,” Clear Sky growled. “What have you done to prove yourself?”</p><p>Jagged Peak’s shoulders tensed. “I looked after the camp when-”</p><p>“So you stayed behind, safe and sound away from the scary fire,” Clear Sky growled.</p><p>Gray Wing threw himself between them. “Jagged Peak has been doing everything he can to be useful,” he said sharply. “Injured or not, he protected those who stayed in the hollow. In case you didn’t notice, he also helped your people get settled here. You should be thanking him, Clear Sky.”</p><p>Clear Sky frowned, his blue eyes soft. He turned back to Jagged Peak. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I take it back.”</p><p>Jagged Peak’s eyes were full of pain and anger. “It’s too late for that!” he snapped. “So the truth comes out- you think I’m just a waste of space. No room in your perfect little forest, huh?” He shook his head. “I guess I’ll never be good enough.”</p><p>“I said I was sorry…”</p><p>Jagged Peak whipped around and limped back over to Rainswept Flower.</p><p>Clear sky sighed, turning back to Gray Wing. “I didn’t mean to hurt him.”</p><p>Gray Wing narrowed his eyes. “You never mean to do anything, do you, Clear Sky?”</p><p>“I’m trying to do what’s best for everyone!” Clear Sky protested.</p><p>“And how does humiliating your brother accomplish that?”</p><p>Thunder looked between his father and uncle. Gray Wing was glad the boy was here to witness this. Perhaps now he’d see how cruel Clear Sky could be.</p><p>“I can’t help it!” Clear sky snapped. “It’s not my fault Jagged Peak fell out of a tree. Everyone has to contribute, and there’s no room for weaklings. This is about survival!”</p><p>Gray Wing clenched his fist. It took everything he had not to punch Clear sky in the face. “We’re all doing fine here, even with Jagged Peak. There’s enough food and room for everyone. All Stoneteller told us to do was leave the mountains and find a better place to live. We did that. We get to relax and be happy now.”</p><p>“Happiness doesn’t last forever,” Clear Sky said. “Disaster could come any day now. We have to be prepared for it.”</p><p>He turned to look at Thunder, eyes full of approval.</p><p>“You’ve grown into quite the brave fighter,” Clear sky said. “I like that. Storm was brave, too.”</p><p>Thunder’s eyes sparkled. “Can you tell me more about my mother?” he asked.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Clear sky said. He hesitated for a moment before going on. “Once the fire dies out, I will return to the forest. Would you like to come with me?”</p><p>“What?” Gray Wing gasped.</p><p>Thunder’s eyes were wide. “You mean it?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Clear Sky told him. “I could use such a fearless young man in my group.”</p><p>“Thunder,” Gray Wing began. “You’re too young to be thinking about such things. Why don’t we save this conversation for a few years down the road?” He couldn’t help but feel angry. Who did Clear Sky think he was?</p><p>Thunder turned to him. “I’m old enough to make my own decisions.”</p><p>“Thunder?” Clear Sky said. “Will you come to the forest with me?”</p><p>The young boy hesitated for a moment. “Is what you said true? Disaster could come any day now?”</p><p>“Yes, I mean it,” Clear Sky replied evenly. “We have food and a nice camp. Well, once the forest grows back. It’s safe there as well. I heard about the trouble you and Jagged Peak got into with the wolf pack.”</p><p>Thunder gasped. “How did you know about that?”</p><p>“I have friends in high places,” Clear sky said. “Rumors reach our camp quickly. You are a survivor, Thunder, and you should be around others who are the same. I’d like you to join my group. Trouble comes when we least expect it, and we’ll be safer in strong numbers.”</p><p>Gray Wing stepped back, not wanting to interfere, but wanting to say so much. Why was Clear Sky saying all this? The way he talked, it was as if they were still in the mountains, starving and hunted.”</p><p>But Gray Wing still stayed silence. This was Thunder’s decision. And even if he made the wrong one, it was up to the young boy to realize that.</p><p>Thunder still looked anxious. “It’s just...when I was a baby, you didn’t want me. You sent me away. If it wasn’t for Gray Wing, I wouldn’t be alive.”</p><p>Clear Sky smiled. “Congratulations. You passed my test.”</p><p>Thunder blinked. “Test?”</p><p>Gray Wing’s eyes widened. Could Clear Sky be serious? Was he truly trying to play off his rejection as an elaborate scheme?</p><p>“Don’t-”</p><p>Clear Sky quickly spoke over him.</p><p>“Don’t you see?” Clear Sky’s voice was smooth. “I wanted to see if you were strong enough to survive without me. You’ve passed the test, and now it’s time for you to come home.”</p><p>Gray Wing shook his head, mouth falling open in shock.</p><p>Thunder smiled, eyes shining. It seemed he’d made his decision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everyone, come to the clearing!” Tall Shadow shouted.</p><p>She was standing on her rock, silhouetted against the scarlet sky as the sun went down.</p><p>Not long ago, Rainswept Flower, Shattered Ice, Blaine and Quick Water had made an expedition to see the full damage the fire had created. They had reported that the fire had started to dwindle, but most of the trees had been completely destroyed and there was no sign of game.</p><p>Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt had gone to the river for herbs. Hunting parties had been sent out. Life was turning back to normal.</p><p>The group gathered around the rock to hear what Tall Shadow would say. Gray Wing noticed that the groups were still divided in two: the forest dwellers and the moor dwellers. His heart sank when he saw Thunder sitting with Clear Sky.</p><p>“Everyone knows what happened in the fire,” Tall Shadow began. “I didn’t behave as a leader should. And now, with my brother injured, I don’t have the time or strength to carry on leading you.”</p><p>Gray Wing winced.</p><p>Tall Shadow glanced around. “I thank you all for the support you’ve given me all these years.”</p><p>Shattered Ice stared up at her with narrowed eyes and Jackdaw’s Cry scoffed.</p><p>“Gray Wing has agreed to step up as your new leader,” the dark haired woman finished, sliding down the rock to sit beside Moon Shadow again.</p><p>A chorus of surprise and approval rose from the crowd. Gray Wing glanced around, and noticed Clear Sky’s group were the ones who’d been astonished.</p><p>Shattered Ice put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s about time,” he said. “Congratulations.”</p><p>“You’ll be a great leader,” Jackdaw’s Cry added.</p><p>Gray Wing noticed Turtle Tail gazing at him from her tunnel where she sat with her children. Her eyes shone with admiration.</p><p>Gray Wing felt calm for just a moment before turning to see Clear Sky approach. He braced himself, but Clear Sky only nodded. “Congratulations. You’ll do well, Gray Wing.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Gray Wing’s voice fell with relief. “That means a lot. Maybe our groups could work together more closely now?”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Clear Sky said blankly. “It’s about time we went home. Good luck and thank you for all your help.”</p><p>The forest dwellers were gathering around Clear Sky, preparing for the trek home. Gray Wing was surprised. He’d thought they’d spend a few months on the moor while the forest recovered.</p><p>“Do you have to go so soon?” he asked. “It’s safer here.”</p><p>Clear Sky shook his head. “We belong in the forest,” he said. “We have to go back. Thank you for your help and hospitality. Now we need to go see what’s left of our home.” He dropped his voice. “Gray Wing, could I talk to you in private?”</p><p>Gray Wing shivered. “Okay.”</p><p>Clear Sky led the way up the slope and onto the moor. He stopped a few lengths from the hollow. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you know the fire has changed things.”</p><p>“I know,” Gray Wing responded. “I hope I’ll see you again soon.” He was hoping the fire would push them closer together. Surely Clear Sky could see how much easier things would be if the two groups just worked together?</p><p>“To be honest, I doubt that will happen,” Clear Sky said gently. “I need to prepare my people for the challenges of the future. You should do the same, Gray Wing, now that you’re leader.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Gray Wing asked.</p><p>“You should organize your group,” Clear Sky said, eyes full of innocence. “Like we do.”</p><p>“Sorry, Clear Sky, but I won’t be running my group like you run yours,” Gray Wing said stiffly.</p><p>Clear Sky didn’t respond. “Danger surrounds us, and I have to concentrate on keeping my people safe.”</p><p>“We’re lucky the other settlers have been welcoming,” Gray Wing said. “Like Anemone and Bramwell. Life could be very different without them.”</p><p>Clear Sky snorted scornfully. “Don’t bother with them. They do nothing but steal food.”</p><p>Gray Wing narrowed his eyes. “You allow them to hunt in the forest, right? I mean, they were here before us. They have more rights to the food here than we do.”</p><p>Clear Sky looked away. “They don’t hunt in the forest anyway.”</p><p>“Because you kicked them out?” Gray Wing demanded.</p><p>Clear Sky was silence for a moment. “You just don’t understand. Thunder is coming with me. I know I sent him away before, but I just wanted to test me. He’s become strong and clever, thanks to you. But I’m his father. It’s time I made amends. Don’t try to stop me.” He turned to walk away.</p><p>Gray Wing called out to his brother, but Clear Sky didn’t even look at him. His stomach got tight.</p><p>He tried to force down his uneasiness, returning to the hollow. Clear Sky still in the middle, gathering his group. Gray Wing noticed Thunder and Lightning Tail playing near the edge of the hollow.</p><p>Gray Wing smiled, but the happy feeling didn’t last. Lightning Tail adored Thunder. How would be cope when his best friend was gone?</p><p>Gray Wing called to the Thunder. The young red head walked towards him, and Gray Wing had to put up a hand to stop Lightning Tail from following. “I need to talk to Thunder alone.”</p><p>Lightning Tail looked surprised, then nodded and walked over to his sister near their tunnel.</p><p>Gray Wing led Thunder to the leader’s rock. “Clear Sky is leaving soon,” he said. “Are you going with them?”</p><p>Thunder looked at the ground. “You know about that?”</p><p>Gray Wing put a hand on Thunder’s shoulder. “I know you. I raised you.”</p><p>Thunder looked up. “I’ll never forget everything you’ve done for me. But I’m getting older, and Clear Sky knows that. He wants to help me be the best I can be.”</p><p>Pain clawed at Gray Wing. He could do the same! But he pushed his own feelings aside. This was about Thunder, not him.</p><p>“I’m sure he will,” Gray Wing said. “And I wish you the best of luck.”</p><p>Thunder blinked in surprise. “Really?” He sounded relieved.</p><p>“Of course,” Gray Wing assured him. “But you have to do something for me. I want you to properly say good-bye to Hawk Swoop and her family. They’ve done just as much as I have.” He nodded to where Hawk Swoop sat outside her tunnel, watching Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail.</p><p>Thunder nodding in understanding. “Thank you, uncle.” He walked over to Hawk Swoop.</p><p>As Thunder spoke, Hawk Swoop frowned and Lightning Tail squeak desolately.</p><p>Hawk Swoop looked at Gray Wing, panicked, but Gray Wing only shook his head.</p><p>“Come on, everyone!” Clear Sky called, striding across the hollow. “We’re leaving.”</p><p>The others gathered quickly, looking startled, exchanging hasty farewells with the moor dwellers. Gray Wing looked around for Tall Shadow, but she was still hunched over Moon Shadow.</p><p>Bitterly, Gray Wing realized Moon Shadow would be staying with them. Clear Sky wouldn’t want someone injured among his ranks.</p><p>The forest dwellers headed up the slope. Thunder gave one last good-bye to Hawk Swoop before following. “I didn’t realize we were leaving so soon,” he said to his father.</p><p>Clear Sky rolled his eyes. “What’s the use of saying good-bye?”</p><p>Gray Wing watched as they disappeared over the slope. Was this the last he’d ever see of Thunder?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bye, Thunder! Just kidding, he's coming back.</p><p>Wow we're already more than halfway through this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had set and stars littered the sky. Every time the wind blew, it brought ash from the smoldered forest.</p><p>Gray Wing climbed up the slope out of the hollow.</p><p>“Going somewhere?” Rainswept Flower asked.</p><p>“I think I’ll sleep under the stars tonight,” Gray Wing replied.</p><p>Rainswept Flower nodded.</p><p>Gray Wing continued onto the moor. He thought the fresh moorland air might clear his throat.</p><p>Gray Wing found a comfortable spot on a mossy boulder and laid on his back to look up at the stars. He felt tired, but his mind was racing.</p><p>Would Thunder be okay? Would Clear Sky? He seemed so cold and mean.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard a small sound that warned him of company.</p><p>“Surprise!” Turtle Tail laughed, sitting in the boulder beside him.</p><p>Gray Wing smiled at her, though he could see concern in her eyes.</p><p>“You sounded different earlier,” Turtle Tail said. “Is your voice okay? And I noticed you were limping.”</p><p>Gray Wing sighed. He couldn’t lie to her. “I burnt my leg and breathed in a lot of smoke and ash. Where are the kids?”</p><p>“They’re fine,” Turtle Tail said. “They’re asleep with Jagged Peak.”</p><p>“I hope he hasn’t been bothering you,” Gray Wing said. He knew how much it meant for Jagged Peak to have a role in the group, but he didn’t want his little brother getting in Turtle Tail’s way.</p><p>“He’s been fine,” Turtle Tail replied. “A huge help, actually. Being a mother is hard work. Besides, I wanted some time alone with you.” Her green eyes were full of warmth. “I’m so grateful to have you around.”</p><p>“I’m glad I can help,” Gray Wing said. He put his hand over her’s.</p><p>Turtle Tail sighed, content. She moved closer to Gray Wing and closed her eyes to sleep.</p><p>Gray Wing closed his eyes, relaxed. He wasn’t on his own anymore. Being with Turtle Tail felt right. She was so kind and smart and resourceful.</p><p>The night was drawing colder. Gray Wing still couldn’t fall asleep, but he was relaxed enough to doze. His weariness had melted away.</p><p>Low voices rose Gray Wing from his light sleep. He blinked his eyes open to see Rainswept Flower standing over him with Owl Eyes, Sparrow Fur and Pebble Heart. They stood around the edge of the boulder.</p><p>Rainswept Flower’s eyes were full of mischief. “There you are!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Gray Wing looked down at Turtle Tail, remembering how they’d slept together the previous night. He blushed deeply, lowering his head.</p><p>“You look so cozy,” Rainswept Flower teased.</p><p>“Is Gray Wing gonna sleep in our tunnel now?” Sparrow Fur asked.</p><p>Turtle Tail had awoken, gazing at Gray Wing happily. The children squeaked before throwing themselves on their mother, scrambling over the two adults.</p><p>“Looks like you’ve got your hands full,” Rainswept Flower commented.</p><p>Gray Wing smiled, feeling warm and happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder woke with a groan. The tension in the camp was as thick as mud.</p><p>Ever since Thunder had come to the forest with Clear Sky, he’d been aware of suspicious glances. He tried to ignore it, but it was hard when they wouldn’t even speak to him.</p><p>Thunder pulled himself out of his bed and stretched his arms to the sky. Sunlight shone through the leaves above him, casting patterns onto the forest floor. Branches swayed in the breeze, creating a peaceful medley, whole the pool in the middle of the camp gleamed. The others were already up, but none of them where paying attention to Thunder.</p><p>Thunder tried not to pay attention to how unfriendly they were, and sat down to wake himself up a bit more. He was combing his fingers through his orange hair when Clear Sky approached, along with a black haired man named Nigel.</p><p>“You’re coming with me and Nigel today for the morning patrol,” Clear Sky said.</p><p>Thunder swallowed his dismay. Nigel had been particular cruel to him since the previous day.</p><p>As they left camp, Thunder stayed at the back, staying as far from Nigel as he could be.</p><p>Clear Sky glanced over his shoulder. “Well done, Thunder,” he said. “It takes someone brave to watch the rear. Someone who’s not afraid of a sneak attack. Right, Nigel?”</p><p>Nigel muttered in agreement, brown eyes burning with quiet fury. Thunder blushed but nodded. He hadn’t meant to come off as brave.</p><p>Clear Sky led the way around a bramble thicket and over clusters of ferns. There was no sign of burning here. The camp had been untouched, too. “How come you got trapped in the fire, father?” Thunder asked. “It didn’t even come close to the camp.”</p><p>Nigel glared at him. “Are you calling us stupid?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Clear Sky waved his hand dismissively. “There’s nothing wrong with asking questions, Nigel. Thunder, you’re right, but it would have been impossible to know that without hindsight. The wind had blown the fire toward our camp. But once we were out, the wind changed and we were trapped in the forest.”</p><p>“Satisfied?” Nigel demanded.</p><p>Thunder nodded. “Thanks. That makes sense now. I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Clear Sky walked on.</p><p>Thunder thought it might be best if he kept his mouth shut from now on.</p><p>He took up his position behind Nigel, but was unable to ignore the burnt undergrowth and charred bracken that surrounded him.</p><p>“Look!” Nigel growled, pointing to a squirrel.</p><p>Clear Sky raised his hand, signaling for them to halt. Thunder noticed a squirrel climbing down the trunk of a beech tree, only a few lengths away. Nigel had already sunken into a crouch, drawing the small trident-like weapon that Thunder had learned was called a sai.</p><p>Thunder had noticed that the majority of the forest dwellers had their own unique weapons, instead of the tradition spears that the moor dwellers had taken from the mountains.</p><p>Clear Sky gestured for Nigel to stand back up. “No,” he said. “Let Thunder catch it.”</p><p>Nigel rolled his eyes, fixing Thunder with a glare. Thunder looked back, trying to seem apologetic. He knew his father just wanted to give him a chance to prove himself, but Nigel wouldn’t see it like that.</p><p>“Go on,” Clear Sky said, sounding impatient.</p><p>Thunder suddenly felt nervous, trying to ignore Nigel’s hostile stare. The squirrel had reached the bottom of the tree, scratching at the roots. Thunder launched himself forward, crashing through the bramble thicket, forcing himself to go faster.</p><p>But he wasn’t fast enough. He wasn’t even in diving distance of the squirrel when it fled back up the trunk.</p><p>Thunder skidded to a halt, nearly slamming into the tree. The squirrel was long gone, leaving nothing but the rustling leaves.</p><p>Thunder trudged back to his father, furious and embarrassed.</p><p>“I, uh…”</p><p>“You’ve still got a lot to learn.” Clear Sky’s blue eyes were full of disappointment. “Perhaps I should have brought you back to the forest sooner,” he grumbled, then turned to Nigel. “I have other stuff to attend to. Finish the patrol with Thunder, and don’t come back until you’ve caught something.”</p><p>He stalked off into the undergrowth.</p><p>Nigel turned to Thunder with narrowed brown eyes. “Follow me,” he snapped.</p><p>Thunder walked after the bacl haired man as they headed further into the quiet forest. Soon, Nigel sighed and sat down in a clump of ferns. “There won’t be much game around. Your trampling scared everything away.”</p><p>Thunder stopped beside him. “Let’s just wait it out.”</p><p>“Why do you think I sat down?” Nigel growled. “Don’t talk to me like I’m an idiot. I know the forest better than you ever will!”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Thunder apologized. Why was this group so hot-tempered?</p><p>“Pay attention,” Nigel said. “You’ll need these skills if you want to be leader one day.”</p><p>Thunder’s jaw dropped. Did the others think Clear Sky was conditioning him to be the next leader after him? “But I don’t want-”</p><p>“Hush!” Nigel hissed. “Why must you be so loud all the time?”</p><p>Thunder sighed, then settled down in the ferns. He kept his eyes up, watching for any movement. Nigel wasn’t important. Hunting was. But he just wanted the others to know he wasn’t there to take control.</p><p>He just wanted to fit in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is really short. I'm tired. Satan decided to bless this town with the heat of a thousand suns.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was noon by the time Nigel and Thunder approached the camp. Nigel carried a squirrel while Thunder had a small bird.</p><p>Nigel led the way into camp and dropped his caught near the center pool. Thunder dropped his bird as well just as Clear Sky was emerging from his hut made from a bramble thicket.</p><p>“Well done!” Clear Sky said, his blue gaze approving. “Thunder, you are a skilled hunter!”</p><p>Thunder stared at him. “I just caught the bird,” he said. “Nigel caught the squirrel.”</p><p>Clear Sky didn’t seem to hear him. “It’s time I taught you the ways of the forest,” he said. “You show promise.”</p><p>“But I didn’t…” Thunder realized Clear Sky wouldn’t listen.</p><p>As the others gathered to start their meal, Thunder cast an apologetic look to Nigel. But the older man had already turned away.</p><p>Thunder sighed, retreating to his hut. He wasn’t feeling hunger all of a sudden. He watched the others eat, his appetite only for misery. Suddenly, he recollected the faces of Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur, his adopted siblings and best friends.</p><p>He looked to the sky, wondering what they were doing there, and wishing he had stayed on the carefree moor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder walked beside Clear Sky along the stream. They were training together for the first time. The sky was cloudy and a stiff breeze rustled the leaves.</p><p>Clear Sky didn’t stop until they came to the edge of the burnt forest. The ground was blacken and the charred trees had fallen. Some trees were still standing, but lacked all leaves.</p><p>Across the stream, Thunder could see the sweeping moorlands. Briefly, he opened his mouth to ask if they could visit Gray Wing, but decided against it.</p><p>“Today, we’ll work on jumping,” Clear Sky said.</p><p>“Okay,” Thunder said. “What do I need to do?”</p><p>Clear Sky nodded toward the burnt forest. “Jump from tree to tree. It’s an important skill for hunting or ambushing enemies. It’ll be easier without the leaves, so you can see better.”</p><p>Thunder gazed in dismay at the nearest charred tree. It looked like it was about to turn to ash at any second.</p><p>“You seem doubtful,” Clear Sky said. “That’s exactly why you need to climb the tree. The only way you’ll survive is by squashing that fear. That’s how I got out of the mountains.”</p><p>Thunder reached up to grip the burnt tree. Small chips of black flaked away. He hesitated, but refused to turn around and see the disappointment in his father’s eyes.</p><p>Thunder braced himself before heaving up the tree, grabbing at the first branch. Hard wood scrapped off every time he touched the tree. Finally, he was sitting on the bottom branch, arms wrapped around the trunk. The tree shook beneath him.</p><p>“Move!” Clear Sky called up. “That tree won’t support you for long. You need to move off before it throws you to the ground.”</p><p>For a few moments, Thunder clung tightly while wind buffeted his hair. He knew he wasn’t the best at jumping, and he didn’t know how to tell which branches were the best to balance on.</p><p>“Jump!” Clear Sky shouted.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Thunder launched himself off the branch. He landed with a thump against the next tree, scrabbling to grab hold of a branch while he dangled in mid air. He climbed back up desperately, using his feet against the trunk to haul himself up.</p><p>“Too slow!” Clear Sky shouted.</p><p>Thunder looked down at his father, who stood at the foot of the tree with his arms crossed.</p><p>“What’s the point of this?” he asked. “Did Jagged Peak get hurt by hunting in a tree? This is dangerous!”</p><p>Clear Sky didn’t answer. “Are you going to perch up there all day?” he said. “Don’t you want to learn how to hunt? Now start jumping!”</p><p>Irritated, Thunder pushed off the branch, jumping from tree to tree, always looking ahead and never at the ground.</p><p>He would show Clear Sky what he could do. He’d show Clear Sky how strong he was.</p><p>Crack!</p><p>As soon as Thunder touched the next branch, it splintered off the tree. Thunder fell with a scream, picturing Jagged Peak limping across the moor. He screamed again in pain as he landed on his back, all of the air rushing out of his body. Black bark and wood showered down around him.</p><p>Clear Sky watched with disappointment. “You showed courage,” he said. “But also recklessness.” With that, he turned back toward camp.</p><p>Thunder stood up, testing each of his limps and sighing in relief to find nothing broken. Anger throbbed through him.</p><p>Too slow. Too fast. What did Clear Sky want from him?</p><p>He halted, angry. “Father!” he called.</p><p>Clear Sky stopped and glanced over his shoulder. “What?”</p><p>Thunder paced forward. “Why are you accusing me if being reckless, when I only did what you told me to do?”</p><p>Clear Sky turned to him, sighing. “You just don’t understand. I brought you into the forest because it was best for you. I want you to fit in a contribute to my group. I’m pushing you so you can be able.”</p><p>He turned and walked away.</p><p>Thunder followed, no less confused.</p><p>As they neared camp, a hunting patrol appeared. Blaine was in the lead, closely followed by Cyan and Falling Feather. All of them were carrying game.</p><p>“How did training go?” Falling Feather asked.</p><p>At least she was friendly.</p><p>“It was fine,” Thunder replied.</p><p>He was determined to show everyone here what he could do, especially Clear Sky. He’d train on his own, too. And the next time Clear Sky took him out for training, he’d be amazed!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn light filtered through the trees when Thunder slipped out of camp. The grass was still moist with dew.</p><p>Thunder would hunt alone today, and earn his father’s praise when he came back with an armful of food. He crept through the forest slowly, trying to be as stealthy as a shadow.</p><p>But it wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. He’d gotten bigger since his hunt with Shattered Ice. Leaves crunched and twigs snapped under his feet. He halted, cringing, as if the sound alone would bring Clear Sky’s disappointment.</p><p>He paused beside an oak tree, looking for something to hunt. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of someone moving through the undergrowth.</p><p>He peered around the oak tree, and saw two people. The first was the black haired man, River. The second was a woman with pale skin and black hair that Thunder had never seen before.</p><p>Thunder felt uncertain of what to do. He knew Clear Sky didn’t like people in his territory, but surely the forest was big enough for all of them. Besides, River had helped them out of the fire. Thunder knew he was a good man.</p><p>Thunder turned away, hoping not to cause trouble, but came face to face with a black-haired stranger.</p><p>The man narrowed his eyes. Thunder spun around to get away, but the strange man came crashing after him.</p><p>Thunder dodged around bushes and ferns, but couldn’t get the man to leave him alone. He spotted an ash tree with a low branch, and jumped up to grab it. He swung his way onto the branch.</p><p>Looking down, his heart skipped a beat as he realized the man was following him up the trunk.</p><p>“Go away!” Thunder drew his spear and swiped at the man, but he ducked and climbed further up the tree.</p><p>Thunder jumped back off the branch. “Stop! I don’t want trouble!”</p><p>He saw River emerge from behind a tree, along with his companion.</p><p>Undergrowth crashed behind him. He turned to see Clear Sky spring out.</p><p>“Get out of here!” he shouted.</p><p>The two strangers bolted for the undergrowth. River moved to follow them, but turned back to Clear Sky with a cold glare.</p><p>Clear Sky was unfazed. “Anyone who attacks my son will be punished!”</p><p>“You can’t keep telling us what to do,” River said.</p><p>“I do what I like,” Clear Sky growled.</p><p>Thunder looked between the two men. His own father was acting like a bully.</p><p>“There’s no need for…” Thunder started, but the viciousness of Clear Sky’s eyes made his throat dry.</p><p>River watched him closely. “Carry on, boy,” he said. “I’m interested to know what you have to say.”</p><p>“Thunder’s opinion is none of your business!” Clear Sky growled. “Thunder doesn’t have an opinion!”</p><p>Thunder’s mouth dropped open and he stared up at his father. Was that truly what Clear Sky thought? River was staring at him, as if willing him to speak up for himself.</p><p>When Thunder didn’t, River walked away.</p><p>Clear Sky turned to Thunder. “Nice work!” he said. “You’ve expanded our territory. Those three won’t dare come back here, and hopefully they’ll spread the word so no one else will either.” He waved for Thunder to follow him back to camp.</p><p>Thunder felt miserable. He morning had been ruined. Instead of hunting, he’d had a brawl with rogues and possibly ended any alliance he had to River.</p><p>“I was fine back there,” He began.</p><p>“Fine? People in our territory is not fine,” Clear Sky growled impatiently.</p><p>“But the rogues all lived here before the tribe,” Thunder replied. “They can go where they like. And I do have an opinion, by the way.</p><p>Clear Sky halted, eyes wide. “Have you learned nothing since coming to the forest? We need to protect ourselves for the future, and that means creating a space for ourselves.” His voice softened. “Of course you have an opinion. I just had to put that guy in his space. But you need to understand how important it is we guard our home. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Uh...yes, father.” There was nothing else to say. Of course he wanted the forest group to be happy and safe, but it sure didn’t feel happy right now.</p><p>Head down, Thunder followed his father back to camp.</p><p>Doubt pierced him. Perhaps he should have stayed with Gray Wing. It was a mistake coming here.</p><p>He watched his father, heart heavy. There was no going back. His betrayal to Clear Sky could spark even moor hostilities between the two groups.</p><p>He wondered where River was now, and hoped he wasn’t telling Gray Wing of their encounter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray Wing sat at the mouth of his tunnel, watching the kids play in the hollow. Their excited squeals sounded through the clearly as they sparred and chased each other.</p><p>Gray Wing began to doze off, letting the warm sunlight shower over him. Then, he heard scampering and opened one eye to see Sparrow Fur coming toward him.</p><p>“Gray Wing, come play with us!” she begged.</p><p>Gray Wing yawned, standing up. “Alright. What are you playing?”</p><p>“Owl Eyes is a wolf,” Sparrow Fur explained. “And we have to dodge when he attacks us.”</p><p>Gray Wing smiled. “Sounds like fun.” And a great way for training.</p><p>Owl Eyes was racing toward Pebble Heart, mocking the growl of a wolf with his arms out. “I’m a wolf!” he declared. “I’m gonna eat you!”</p><p>“No!” Pebble Heart screamed. He dived out of the way just as Owl Eyes was about to tackle him.</p><p>Owl Eyes spun around and jumped at Sparrow Fur instead. His sister waited until the last moment before darting out of the way.</p><p>Owl Eyes whipped around to face Gray Wing. “I’m the meanest wolf in the forest!”</p><p>Gray Wing raised his arms, his fingers bent like claws. “And I’m an even bigger wolf!”</p><p>Owl Eyes shank back. “So scary!” he said, trying to keep down his laughter. He jumped away as Gray Wing charged him.</p><p>“You’re fast!” Gray Wing praised. “A real wolf wouldn’t stand a chance.”</p><p>He whirled to attack Sparrow Fur. But just as he charged forward, he felt a sharp pain in his lungs. With a gasp, he fell to his knees, chest heaving.</p><p>The three kids crowded around him, eyes round with fear.</p><p>“Get back!” Turtle Tail’s voice rang out. “Give Gray Wing some air!” A moment later she was pushing the children aside. “Is it your breathing again?”</p><p>Unable to speak, Gray Wing just nodded.</p><p>“I think Gray Wing needs coltsfoot,” Pebble Heart said. “Should I go see if Cloud Spots has some?”</p><p>“How do you know what coltsfoot is?” Turtle Tail asked, puzzled.</p><p>“Dappled Pelt told me,” the boy replied.</p><p>Turtle Tail looked surprised, but nodded. Pebble Heart darted off.</p><p>Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur were getting closer again. “Please get better,” Owl Eyes murmured.</p><p>Gray Wing’s breathing was starting to even out. He reached up one hand to cup Owl Eyes’ face. “I’ll be okay. I promise.”</p><p>“You’re like our father,” Sparrow Fur said. “Aren’t you our father?”</p><p>Her eyes were filled with hope and love. Owl Eyes looked uncertain. He had been old enough to remember his real father, but Gray Wing didn’t know if he knew why Turtle Tail had left him. </p><p>Turtle Tail’s gaze met Gray Wing’s. “He’s like your father, yes.” She put a hand on Sparrow Fur’s head. “He’s the best father anyone could ask for.”</p><p>Pebble Heart returned with a bunch of coltsfoot leaves. Cloud Sots followed, gesturing for the kids to step back. “Leave Gray Wing in peace now,” he said. “I’ll look after him.”</p><p>“Yes, Sparrow Fur, it’s time for your nap,” Turtle Tail said. “You can play again later.”</p><p>Once they were out of earshot, Gray Wing looked at Cloud Spots weakly. “Tell me the truth,” he said. “Am I going to get better?”</p><p>Cloud Spots rolled his eyes. “This is just what happens when you swallow ash and smoke,” he said. “You’ll be better once you cough it all up.”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>Both men looked over to see Pebble Heart had returned. “Can I help at all?” he asked.</p><p>Cloud Spots paused before replying. “Okay,” he said. “Smash up these leaves so Gray Wing can drink it.”</p><p>Pebble Heart got to work eagerly, smashing the leaves in the clay bowl and then handing it to Gray Wing to drink.</p><p>“That’s enough,” Cloud Spots said. “Good job.”</p><p>Almost at once Gray Wing felt air returning to his lungs. He relaxed and sat up.</p><p>Cloud Spots nodded. “You should take it easy for the next month,” he ordered. “Afterwards, you’ll be strong again.”</p><p>Gray Wing murmured his thanks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray Wing opened his eyes and yawned. Golden sunlight filtered into his tunnel. </p><p>He heard loud voices filled with delight from the clearing. Curiously, Gray Wing walked out of his tunnel to see what was going on.</p><p>Most of the others were clustered together in the middle of the camp, along with Anemone and Bramwell.</p><p>Lightning Tail broke away from the group, running towards him. “Gray Wing, listen!” he said, excited. “Cloud Spots says we should give Anemone and Bramwell tribe names like we have. If you’ll let us!”</p><p>Intrigued, Gray Wing followed him to the others.</p><p>It wasn’t a bad idea. If Anemone and Bramwell had names like the tribes folk, it would be easier for the others to accept them.</p><p>He glanced a Tall Shadow, who was sitting quietly on the top of her rock, keeping watch over the moor as always.</p><p>“It’s good to have you here,” Cloud Spots was saying to Anemone and Bramwell. “But we all think you should have tribe names.”</p><p>Anemone and Bramwell were smiling and nodding.</p><p>“Anemone, I think we should call you Wind Runner,” Rainswept Flower said. “You run as fast as the wind.”</p><p>Anemone thought about it for a moment. “Yes,” she decided, looking pleased. “I like that name. Wind Runner.”</p><p>“What about Bramwell?” Jackdaw’s Cry asked.</p><p>Turtle Tail gave Bramwell a quizzical look. “How about Gorse Fur? Because your hair sticks up like gorse.”</p><p>Bramwell met her gaze. “It’ll do,” he decided, then used one hand slid through his hair. “Thanks.”</p><p>Lightning Tail looked thoughtful. He sighed, all his excitement forgotten.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Gray Wing asked.</p><p>“I wish Thunder was here,” Lightning Tail said. “At least now we have someone new to help lead the hollow.”</p><p>Gray Wing narrowed his eyes. “Lead?” he asked.</p><p>“I didn’t mean-” Lightning Tail began.</p><p>“Then what did you mean? Gorse Fur and Wind Runner aren’t even in the group yet, and you want them to lead?”</p><p>Lightning Tail looked hurt and Gray Wing flinched, realizing he might have been to harsh. “I just…” He glanced toward the rogues. “The more strong people we have, the better.”</p><p>Gray Wing felt unsettled. “And what do you mean by strong?”</p><p>Lightning Tail looked uncomfortable. He glanced around. “Oh, Acorn Fur! I need to talk to her.”</p><p>Gray Wing reached out to stop him. “You haven’t answered my question,” he said. “What do you mean by strong?”</p><p>Lightning Tail looked up. “I mean someone who will stand up to Clear Sky!” he blurted out. “There! Are you happy? I can’t believe Thunder left him with, after everything he’s done.” His eyes were filled with anger.</p><p>Gray Wing stared at him, astonished. Acorn Fur came up to them, glancing uncertainly between them. “What’s going on?” she asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Gray Wing replied. “I have nothing to discuss with a child.”</p><p>Lightning Tail scolded, insulted. He whipped around and stomped off toward Wind Runner and Gorse Fur. Acorn Fur gave Gray Wing a bewildered look before following.</p><p>Gray Wing stood, watching. As his anger ebbed away, it was replaced with regret. If he was going to lead these people, he needed to have them on his side. Insulting Lightning Tail had been a mistake.</p><p>He hurried across the clearing to join Tall Shadow on top of the rock. The woman glanced at him, surprised, but edged over to make room for him.</p><p>Facing the gathering, Gray Wing’s gaze fell on Wind Runner and Gorse Fyr. “Congratulations on your new names,” he said. “We hope that this will bring us closer in friendship.”</p><p>He wanted to welcome them to the group, but wasn’t sure if everyone was ready for that yet. He also wanted to make it certain that he was leader before Wind Runner joined. He’d seen enough to know she might try to take over.</p><p>“Thank you,” Wind Runner said.</p><p>All eyes had turned to the rock.</p><p>Gray Wing stood up tall and cleared his throat. They wanted him to say something more. “When Clear Sky left after the fire, he made it clear that sentiment was unimportant to him.”</p><p>He let his gaze travel over the crowd. His three adopted children were sitting together with Jagged Peak. Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail sat close. Gorse Fur and Wind Runner stood on either side of them.</p><p>At last Gray Wing’s gaze settled on Turtle Tail.</p><p>“I don’t agree,” he went on. “Where would we be without each other? Where would we be without the help of Wind Runner and Gorse Fur?”</p><p>He could feel Tall Shadow’s stare boring into him.</p><p>“I am the leader now,” he said. “I need everyone to know and accept that.” He made eye contact with every individual in the hollow. “Do you all accept it?”</p><p>Gray Wing sat back, wondering if it had been the wrong thing to say. Then, to his surprise, shouts split the air.</p><p>“Yes, Gray Wing!”</p><p>“We’re with you!”</p><p>“Our leader, Gray Wing!”</p><p>Gray Wing looked at them, stunned but relieved. He felt Tall Shadow’s hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I think you should get down now.”</p><p>For a moment Gray Wing was frozen in place. Then he sighed and jumped down to meet his friends. They pressed around him, touching his shoulders and arms, murmuring their support. Hawk Swoop, Jackdaw’s Cry, Jagged Peak, Rainswept Flower, all of them filled Gray Wing with confidence.</p><p>At last he faced Lightning Tail. “This is what it’s all about,” Gray Wing told him. “This is my strength.”</p><p>Lightning Tail nodded. “When you walk, we follow,” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray Wing woke with the dawn light. Beside him, Turtle Tail and the kids were still asleep.</p><p>Gray Wing watched his partner, full of affection. He remembered how happy she’d been when he’d joined the journey out of the mountains. She had watched from afar as he fell in love with Storm. Now Gray Wing understood why Turtle Tail had left for town.</p><p>He’d drove her away. All this time, he hadn’t even noticed how much she liked him. He’d ignored her, hurt her. But not anymore.</p><p>They cared for one another. No, caring wasn’t the right word.</p><p>They loved each other.</p><p>“Hey!” A finger prodded his arm. “Go get me some breakfast!”</p><p>Turtle Tail had woken up, her green eyes full of mischief. Gray Wing laughed.</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do, woman. I’ll do it when I’m ready.” He paused for a moment. “Okay, I’m ready.”</p><p>Gray Wing stood up. It was chilly in the fresh air of the hollow. The pale sky was streaked with clouds and the horizon had a rosy flush to it.</p><p>Gray Wing felt more alive than he had for a while. His burnt leg had healed and even his breathing was getting better.</p><p>As he reached the top of the hollow, Gray Wing heard footsteps behind him, along with giggles of excitement. He stopped and turned.</p><p>The three kids were following.</p><p>“We want to hunt with you,” Owl Eyes said. “Really hunt! Mama says I’m almost old enough to get a weapon.”</p><p>Gray Wing shook his head. “Sorry, guys. You’re all still too young.”</p><p>“Please!” Sparrow Fur whined. “You’re never to young to learn how to live.”</p><p>Gray Wing gave her a stern look. Where’d she hear that? “I said no and I mean it.”</p><p>“We’ll be good!” Pebble Heart said.</p><p>Gray Wing caved, unable to resist their pleading. “Fine,” he agreed. “But stay close to me, and do exactly what I tell you.”</p><p>“Yes, Gray Wing!”</p><p>“Let’s go then.”</p><p>Gray Wing led the way onto the moor, alert for any signs of game. The kids followed, actually behaving for once, their eyes shining.</p><p>Soon Gray Wing picked up the trail of a hare, and say in in some long grass near a stream. At first he could only see the tops of its ears, but soon he distinguished the outline of its body against the grass. It seemed young and small.</p><p>“Be very quiet,” he murmured. “Look over there.” He pointed with a finger.</p><p>The kids stared in the direction of the hare. Pebble Heart turned to him, looking distress. “It’s so young!”</p><p>“Won’t its mommy and daddy be upset when it doesn’t come home?” Sparrow Fur asked.<br/>Owl Eyes seemed a bit upset, too.</p><p>For a moment Gray Wing wasn’t sure what to say. Then he sighed. “I get it,” he said. It seemed they weren’t as ready for hunting as they thought. “Wolves hunt us to eat, we hunt hares to eat, and hares hunt grass to eat. It’s just how life works. We have to kill if we want to survive.” His heart ached. “My little sister, Fluttering Bird, died of starvation in the mountains. It’s something I never want to see again, and I never want any of you to see it. DO you understand?”</p><p>They exchanged uncertain glances. “I guess so,” Owl Eyes replied.</p><p>“Then let’s hunt,” Gray Wing went on. “And remember that hares can be dangerous. They have powerful legs and sharp claws.” Gray Wing looked at the hare again. It had its back to them. “The breeze is blowing towards us,” he said. “Do you know why that’s good?”</p><p>All three thought for a moment.</p><p>“Because the hare won’t be able to smell us,” Sparrow Fur said brightly.</p><p>“Good!” The little girl puffed out her chest pridefully. “Now stay here and don’t move.”</p><p>Gray Wing crouched and began stalking toward the hare. There was no cover for him to hide, but he was too far away to give chase.</p><p>He had covered about half the distance when he drew his spear. He hare suddenly sat erect. Knowing it had sensed danger, Gray Wing broke into a sprint and threw his spear as hare as he could. The hare was pinned to the ground, limp.</p><p>Gray Wing beckoned the kids closer. As they moved towards him, sudden spots danced before his eyes. Pain gnawed at his lungs and he gasped.</p><p>The kids gathered around him anxious.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Owl Eyes asked.</p><p>He pulled in a deep breath. It wasn’t as bad this time. If he could just gather himself.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed Pebble Heart had left until the boy came back holding something small. “May I listen to your chest?” he asked.</p><p>Gray Wing eyed him, not in the mood for games. But Pebble Heart looked serious, and Gray Wing felt as if he had to agree. “Okay,” he rasped, getting down on his knees. </p><p>Pebble Heart pressed his ear to Gray Wing's chest. After a moment Pebble Heart pulled away. “It’s not as bad as before,” he said. “I brought you some juniper berries to help.” He picked up a small branch of dark berries.</p><p>Gray Wing stared at it for a moment. It wouldn’t hurt to try. He picked the berries off the branch, chewed, and swallowed.</p><p>Almost at once Gray Wing felt his breathing return to normal. Astonished, he stared at Pebble Heart. “How did you know juniper berries would help?”</p><p>Pebble Heart looked at the ground, embarrassed. “I figured it out myself.”</p><p>Gray Wing blinked anxiously. “You haven’t been going on eating random berries, have you?”</p><p>Pebble Heart put his hands up, waving. “No, no! I heard Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots talking about it.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded thoughtfully. Pebble Heart was turning into a young healer. He wondered if any of the other kids had the same interest in herbs. He remembered Stoneteller was the same, and would always be discovering new ways to use herbs.</p><p>“Pebble Heart, do you ever dream?” he asked.</p><p>Pebble Heart looked away quickly. “No.”</p><p>Gray Wing could tell it was a lie, but decided not to press further.</p><p>“Thanks for helping,” he said. “I feel much better now. Let’s get back to camp.”</p><p>He grabbed up his spear and the hare, then led the way back home. When they arrived, Turtle Tail was sitting outside their tunnel, running fingers through her air. Gray Wing dropped the hare in front of her.</p><p>She noticed the kids trembling.</p><p>“Did something happen?” she asked, anxious.</p><p>“The kids helped me hunt today,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>Turtle Tail stared at him. “What happened?”</p><p>Before Gray Wing could think of what to say, Sparrow Fur went off. “Gray Wing killed a hare, but then he did that thing where he can’t breath, and Pebble Heart brought him berries”</p><p>Turtle Tail looked between them. “Take that hare into the center so everyone can eat. Now.”</p><p>“I’ll help,” Jagged Peak offered. “Come on.” He led the children away.</p><p>“Thank you, Jagged Peak,” Turtle Tail called.</p><p>Once they were far enough away, Turtle Tail stood.</p><p>“Let’s go for a walk.”</p><p>She led the way up the slope, not bothering to see if Gray Wing would follow.</p><p>Turtle Tail didn’t speak until she and Gray Wing were at the top of the hollow. Then she turned to face him. “What’s going on?” she demanded.</p><p>“Uh...what do you mean?” He knew what she meant, but didn’t know how to respond.</p><p>Turtle Tail crossed her arms. “Talk to me, Gray Wing. I’m not stupid! I’ve need you struggling to breath. You can’t even teach the kids to hunt without problems. And then you just brush it off?”</p><p>“You don’t know what it’s like!” Gray Wing growled. “Trying to keep everyone happy, wondering if Tall Shadow made the right decision making me leader, and now I can hardly sleep with all the worry I have! The others don’t need to know I’m struggling.” He sighed. “I just don’t feel like a leader. I couldn’t get us out of the forest fire. If it hadn’t been for Thunder and River…” He dropped his gaze in shame.</p><p>When he looked up again, Turtle Tail’s expression was full of sympathy. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”</p><p>“It won’t happen again,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>Turtle Tail raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I promise,” Gray Wing assured her, meeting her gaze.</p><p>The argument stopped there.</p><p>Together, with held hands, they returned to camp.</p><p>Turtle Tail had just opened her mouth to say something when there was rustling in the undergrowth.</p><p>“Wolves!” Gray Wing cried, just as two beasts emerged from the bushes, growling. Quickly, he pushed Turtle Tail towards a tree and climbed up after her onto a low branch.</p><p>The wolves had seen them, sniffling around the tree, planting their huge paws on the trunk. Gray Wing looked down. Both wolves were huge, with sleek gray fur. Their jaws gaped, teeth glinting.</p><p>“What should we do?” Turtle Tail asked, frozen in fear.</p><p>Gray Wing didn’t reply. His chest felt tight. Everything around him swirled, and he forced himself to grip the tree.</p><p>Turtle Tail grabbed his arm, moving so she was pressing him into the branch. He wouldn’t fall with her support.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, one of the wolves huffed, and the two bounded away.</p><p>Gray Wing puffed in relief. Turtle Tail started to climb down the tree, and he followed.</p><p>“Thanks for agreeing to keep my secret,” he said as they began on their way to camp again. Turtle Tail glanced at him.</p><p>“I never agreed to anything.”</p><p>When they arrived back at camp, Turtle Tail went to check on the children. Gray Wing walked over to the tall rock and climbed up.</p><p>“Let everyone gather to hear my words!” he shouted.</p><p>Hawk Swoop emerged from her tunnel with Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail. Jagged Peak limped over to sit nearby. Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt looked up from where they were sorting herbs. Rainswept Flower went to meet Turtle Tail, and they sat together while the children played nearby. Jackdaw’s Cry and Shattered Ice appeared at the top of the hollow.<br/>Tall Shadow had ignored Gray Wing’s summons, remaining where she was, sitting with Moon Shadow.</p><p>“Turtle Tail and I just came across a couple of wolves,” Gray Wing announced. “We need to be careful. The pack is moving across the moor again, it seems. For the next few days, everyone should stay close to the hollow until we’re sure they’ve moved on.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Gray Wing,” Shattered Ice responded. The others murmured their agreement.</p><p>“I’m a wolf!” Sparrow Fur squeaked, leaping on Owl Eyes’ back. “I’m gonna eat you!”</p><p>Turtle Tail pulled her off her brother. The meeting broke up and Gray Wing slid down from the rock. He walked over to Tall Shadow and tried to repeat what he’d said, but realized she wasn’t listening.</p><p>Moon Shadow’s breath was fast and shallow. His eyes were closed and his face pale. His burns hadn’t healed, and blood still oozed out.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” Gray Wing asked.</p><p>Tall Shadow shrugged. “Not unless you know any miracle herbs,” she replied.</p><p>Gray Wing put a hand on her shoulder. “He’ll get better.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me,” Tall Shadow growled. “We don’t know that. Just leave me be, please.”</p><p>She never took her eyes off her brother.</p><p>Gray Wing walked over to his tunnel, his chest hurting. His adrenaline had blocked out how painful the climb up the tree had been.</p><p>Pebble Heart had joined his side. “Are you okay?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>“He’s been watching you,” Turtle Tail said.</p><p>“Good.” Gray Wing ruffled the young boy’s hair. “But I’ve had enough for one day.”</p><p>He flopped down into bed. The others could eat, but he just wanted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clouds covered the sun, gray and full of rain overhead.</p><p>The bed shifted and Gray Wing turned his head to see Pebble Heart at his side, sleeping, his hands twitching in a dream.</p><p>He didn’t want to wake the boy. If his suspicious were correct, Pebble Heart was special, and this dream could be important.</p><p>Gray Wing waited for Pebble Heart to wake up before moving. Suddenly, the boy leaped to his feet, eyes wide. He turned on Gray Wing.</p><p>“Easy now,” Gray Wing murmured. “It’s okay. It was just a dream.”</p><p>Pebble Heart blinked a few times, focusing on Gray Wing’s face.</p><p>Gray Wing could see misery in his eyes. “Have you had that dream before?” he asked.</p><p>Pebble Heart fell into bed again, pressing his face in Gray Wing’s chest. Gray Wing could feel him trembling.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he assured.</p><p>Slowly, Pebble Heart relaxed. “I’ve had these types of dreams since we came to live on the moor,” he confessed. “There’s something about them that just feels...real. Too real to be a dream.”</p><p>“Go on,” Gray Wing urged.</p><p>Pebble Heart looked away. “There’s one dream I’ve had a few times now,” he said. “I’m walking down a long, dark tunnel, and there’s light at the end that looks like a star.”</p><p>“That scared you?”</p><p>“No,” Pebble Heart said, his eyes shining. “It’s amazing! I really what to get to the end of the tunnel, but I always wake up before I do. There’s never anyone else with me, but I feel like there is, and they’re all trying to tell me something.”</p><p>Gray Wing couldn’t make sense of it. “Don’t worry,” he reassured. “You’re not the only one who dreams like that. Did your mother ever tell you about Stoneteller?”</p><p>Pebble Heart nodded.</p><p>“Well, Stoneteller had dreams like yours sometimes.”</p><p>Pebble Heart’s eyes were bright. “Really?”</p><p>“Really. She’s very wise. And sometimes, her dreams meant something. What did you dream about today?”</p><p>“A fight- no, a battle,” Pebble Heart replied, looking scared again. “People were screaming and fighting. I think I saw Clear Sky there.”</p><p>Apprehension stole Gray Wing’s breath. Was it some sort of warning?</p><p>“It’s alright now,” he said to Pebble Heart. “You’re awake. It didn’t happen.”</p><p>Gray Wing looked up and noticed Jagged Peak sitting near the tunnel, watching them.</p><p>Gray Wing wrapped his arms around Pebble Heart, as if hiding him. He didn’t want Jagged Peak or anyone else to know about this.</p><p>If Pebble Heart was special, he needed to be protected.</p><p>“Don’t tell anyone else about this,” Gray Wing murmured. “But let me know if you have another-”</p><p>He broke off as a scream ripped through the air from camp. He sprang up and saw Tall Shadow kneeling over her brother. Others were gathering around her.</p><p>Gray Wing joined her side, along with Pebble Heart. Moon Shadow lay still on his back, face contorted in pain. Blood trickled onto the ground from his mouth.</p><p>Tall Shadow was on her knees, her arms wrapped around herself. Her long black hair had fallen into her face as she rocked back and forth, sobbing.</p><p>The others had encircled, watching, eyes wide but all silent, stunned by Moon Shadow’s death. Gray Wing reached out to touch Moon Shadow’s arm. He was already growing cold.</p><p>“We need to bury him,” he whispered to Tall Shadow. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Tall Shadow just whimpered.</p><p>Glancing around, Gray Wing beckoned for Jagged Peak. “We need to bury Moon Shadow,” he said to his brother. “Stay here and keep the kids busy. They don’t need to see this.”</p><p>Jagged Peak nodded confidently. “I’m on it, Gray Wing.”</p><p>Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur had come to join Pebble Heart, who was gazing sadly at Moon Shadow’s body.</p><p>“Why don’t you all go play with Jagged Peak for a while?” Gray Wing suggested.</p><p>“Great! He knows the best of games,” Sparrow Fur agreed.</p><p>“Can’t we play with you?” Owl Eyes asked.</p><p>“Not right now,” Gray Wing told him. “There’s something I need to take care of. I’ll play with you later, okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Turtle Tail joined them. “You three stay here with Jagged Peak.” She looked to Gray Wing’s younger brother. “Thank you.”</p><p>He nodded in acknowledgement. “Come on, guys,” he called, limping away.</p><p>Once the children were away, Gray Wing and Tall Shadow picked up Moon Shadow’s body between them. He was lighter than Gray Wing had expected, many pounds lost as he must not have been eating. They moved slowly and respectfully, carrying his body up the slope. The others followed.</p><p>On the moor, Gray Wing noticed Gorse Fur and Wind Runner approaching.</p><p>“We’ll help,” Gorse Fur offered.</p><p>“Thank you,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>“Okay, everyone line up.” Wind Runner was quick to take over. “Don’t crowd Moon Shadow. Show some respect.”</p><p>There were a few startled glances as Wind Runner spoke, but even the most head strong of men were too grief-stricken to argue. Gray Wing was thankful for her efficiently. </p><p>Gray wing and Tall Shadow carried Moon Shadow to a quiet spot in the shelter of some rocks and stood back while Wind Runner and Gorse Fur dug up the earth and stone.</p><p>At last they made a deep enough hole for Moon Shadow. Gray Wing and Tall Shadow laid him gently into it.</p><p>Moon Shadow was laying so it was easy to see the burns all along his one side. Tall Shadow sobbed in distress. He hopped into the hole and tried to move her brothers body so the scars weren’t visible, but there was no room, and his body was starting to stiffen.</p><p>“Come on out, Tall Shadow,” Turtle Tail said gently. “Leave him be.:</p><p>Tall Shadow glared up at her with anger that was quickly replaced with misery. She heaved herself out of the hole and turned away, unable to watch her brother being covered by stones and dirt.</p><p>Gray Wing felt like it wasn’t enough. It was the first burial they’d had since settling into their new home. Should he say something?</p><p>Jackdaw’s Cry and Shattered Ice stood back, dusting their hands off. Gray Wing turned to face the others. “Moon Shadow was a brave man,” he said. “He survived so much. His death is a sign of all the changes we have experienced in our new home. I know things aren’t done changing yet. But whatever happens, no one will forget Moon Shadow. I’ll make certain of that.”</p><p>Tall Shadow had turned and walked away, heading back to camp. Gray Wing’s heart broke for her.</p><p>The others followed. Gray Wing was the last to reach camp. He paused for a moment, watching everyone disperse. Jagged Peak came hobbling up to him, his blue eyes wide.</p><p>“Gray Wing!” he gasped. “I can’t find Owl Eyes!”</p><p>“You lost him?” Gray Wing couldn’t believe it. “All you had to do was watch them, and you couldn’t do that?”</p><p>Guilt and shame flooded Jagged Peak’s expression. “I was teaching them out to scale rocks,” he explained. “I was helping Pebble Heart and Sparrow Fur, and when I turned around Owl Eyes was gone.”</p><p>Gray Wing gritted his teeth with both anger and anxiety. “That’s no excuse. You should have been watching all three!”</p><p>He knew it was harsh, but he was too worried to care for Jagged Peak’s feelings right now. He looked over the hollow. Sparrow Fur and Pebble Heart stood together a few lengths away, but there was no sign of Owl Eyes.</p><p>“Have you checked the tunnels?” he asked Jagged Peak.</p><p>He nodded. “He’s not there.”</p><p>Turtle Tail came to stand beside Gray Wing. She seemed calm- too calm. “Don’t worry, Jagged Peak,” she said. “This isn’t your fault.”</p><p>Gray Wing beckoned the other kids closer. “Do you know where your brother went?”</p><p>Pebble Heart shook his head. Sparrow Fur didn’t respond.</p><p>“Sparrow Fur!” Turtle Tail said sharply. “Tell the truth. What do you know?”</p><p>“Owl Eyes said he was going to go hunt for a hare,” the little blonde admitted. “He’s been using a rock to sharpen up a stick for days.”</p><p>“What?” Turtle Tail turned to Gray Wing, her eyes wide. “He’s too small to hunt hares!”</p><p>“And there might still be wolves on the moor,” Gray Wing added, his chest tightening. “Why didn’t you tell Jagged Peak??” he asked Sparrow Fur harshly.</p><p>She flinched away. “I didn’t think he’d actually leave!” she wailed, tears rising into her eyes. “I thought it was a joke.”</p><p>Gray Wing paused for a moment. He knew Owl Eyes had good hunting instincts, but going out on his own was reckless. “We have to find him,” he said.</p><p>If the wolves didn’t get to Owl Eyes first, Gray Wing was going to strangle him.</p><p>“Turtle Tail, Wind Runner,” Gray Wing called. “You stay here and watch the kids.” He ignored Jagged Peak’s hurt look. It was too early to trust him with the kids again. “Jackdaw’s Cry, you come with him. Gorse Fur, can you lead another group?”</p><p>He started to organize everyone, walking over to Tall Shadow. She was sitting at the foot of the rock, staring into the distance. Her eyes were red-rimmed.</p><p>“Tall Shadow, Owl Eyes has gone missing,” Gray Wing explained. “We’re going to look for him. Will you come with me? I know you’re still grieving, but I need you.”</p><p>After a moment, Tall Shadow stood and wiped her eyes. She finally looked at Gray Wing.</p><p>“I will see no one else buried today,” she said. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded with a determined grin, then led the way up the slope. He stopped to speak with Rainswept Flower. “Look after Jagged Peak, will you?”</p><p>Rainswept Flower nodded. “Leave it to me.”</p><p>At the edge of the hollow, Gray Wing managed to spot a trail of small tracks in the dirt. “This way!” he exclaimed.</p><p>But as he, Tall Shadow and Jackdaw’s set out, they soon lost the trail.</p><p>“We’ll never find him at this rate,” Jackdaw’s Cry muttered.</p><p>Fear rushed through Gray Wing’s veins. Looking around, he realized how easy it would be for Owl Eyes to find trouble. They could already be too late.</p><p>“It looks like he was heading this way,” He said, setting out in the direction the tracks had been pointing.</p><p>Tall Shadow and Jackdaw’s Cry followed, all senses alert for any signs of Owl Eyes. They weaved through gorse bushes, and Gray Wing spotted a smear of blood on a low branch.</p><p>Gray Wing forced himself to keep going.</p><p>After the gorse bushes, Tall Shadow spotted more footprints. “Over here!” she called. “The trail leads toward the forest.”</p><p>Gray Wing looked at the tree line. If Clear Sky came across Owl Eyes, would the boy be protected or hurt?</p><p>The moor sloped down into a valley with a narrow stream. Glancing around, Gray Wing realized there was no shelter if they were attacked. No trees or holes.</p><p>They headed downstream, following Owl Eyes’ tracks.</p><p>Gray Wing froze, hearing someone call his name.</p><p>“Gray Wing!” Owl Eyes was on the other side of the stream. “Look what I caught!” he called triumphantly, holding a small bird by the neck.</p><p>Relief surged through Gray Wing, followed by anger. “You idiot!” he shouted, hopping over the stream. His chest was aching from stress.</p><p>Tall Shadow and Jackdaw’s Cry joined him. Just as they were about to reach Owl Eyes, the clouds that had been threatening all day decided to released their rain.</p><p>“Now we’ll be soaked!”Jackdaw’s Cry grumbled.</p><p>Gray wing was wheezing. He couldn’t race back across the moor for shelter. He hunched over, feeling his cloak grow heavy with rain. He spotted a large hole in the bank of the stream. “There!” he snapped at Owl Eyes, pushing the boy in front of him. “Come on!” he called to the others.</p><p>A small amount of light filtered into the hole. There was just enough space for all four of them to squeeze in.</p><p>In the next moment there was a slippery sound and all light was cut off.</p><p>“What happened?” Gray Wing asked, his stomach clenching with panic.</p><p>“The entrance collapsed,” Jackdaw’s Cry replied.</p><p>“We’re trapped,” Tall Shadow rasped.</p><p>Gray Wing was struggling to catch his breath.</p><p>“Let’s just keep going deeper,” Jackdaw’s Cry said. “There must be another way out.”</p><p>Gray Wing slowly edged forward, pushing Owl Eyes ahead of him. “This is so exciting!” the boy exclaimed. “Ah, no! I dropped my bird by the stream.”</p><p>Gray Wing could see a faint gray light up ahead. At the same moment he smelled something strong and strange. </p><p>The tunnel widened into an open space where the group could stand side by side. A few tunnels led away from the cave. Light trickled down from small holes in the roof. The ceiling was made from tangled roots. The floor was covered in dead leaves.</p><p>“It smells weird,” Owl Eyes said, covering his nose and mouth. “I don’t like it here.”</p><p>“Then you shouldn’t have gone off on your own,” Jackdaw’s Cry said. “Weren’t you told not to leave camp? You can’t ignore Gray Wing’s orders like that.”</p><p>“I was just having fun!” Owl Eyes protested. “I even caught a bird.”</p><p>“Fun?” Jackdaw’s Cry scoffed. “Are you-”</p><p>“That’s enough,” Gray Wing interrupted. “We need to figure out where to do.” He wanted to get out as soon as possible. The damp air was making his chest hurt.</p><p>He was led them toward the nearest tunnel, there was movement inside. Gray Wing stared as an animal paused in the entrance. It was massive, with brown fur and small beady eyes. Its legs ended in huge, powerful paws and claws.</p><p>Gray Wing froze in fear.</p><p>“What’s that?” Owl Eyes asked.</p><p>“A bear,” Tall Shadow replied coldly.</p><p>Gray Wing took a few steps back just as the bear opened its jaws to roar, revealing huge yellow teeth.</p><p>“Run!” Gray Wing screamed.</p><p>Making sure that Owl Eyes was with them, he raced for the nearest tunnel and plunged it it. Almost at once he realize it had been a mistaken, as his breathing was slowing him down.</p><p>He wished he’d let the others go in front of him. He could have stalled the bear while they escaped.</p><p>But it was too late for that. The tunnel was too narrow for anyone to squeeze through.</p><p>He realized that the tunnel opened up into a network of other tunnels. Gray Wing looked over his shoulder to see if the bear was pursing them.</p><p>He heard a scream of pain from behind, but couldn’t tell who it had come from. At last, he noticed an irregular patch of light and knew it must be a way out. He forced out a burst of speed and charged through it.</p><p>The heavy rain had fallen to a light drizzle. Gray Wing could see they were close to the forest now. Checking to make sure everyone had made it out with him, he climbed up the nearest tree to the lowest branch, then took a moment to gasp for breath. The others joined him.</p><p>Gray Wing looked down to see the bear thrusting its snout out of the tunnel. It raked at the small hole, then grunted and withdrew back into its den.</p><p>Tall Shadow gasped in relief.</p><p>“Owl Eyes, are you okay?” Gray Wing asked.</p><p>The boy was pressing close to him, trembling with fear. Gray Wing spotted a slash on the back of his leg, oozing blood.</p><p>“You’re hurt!” Gray Wing exclaimed.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Owl Eyes said bravely.</p><p>“The last of the rain stopped and the clouds began to clear. The sun was starting to dip towards the horizon.</p><p>“I don’t think that bear’s coming back,” he said. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>Tall Shadow jumped down from the tree and took the head across the moor. Gray Wing and Owl Eyes brought up the rear. Gray Wing was still struggling to breath and Owl Eyes was limping.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Owl Eyes murmured. “I shouldn’t have gone off like that.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded in acknowledgement, but didn’t have the energy to speak.</p><p>As Gray Wing reached the top of the hollow, he saw the others huddled together in the middle of camp, talking anxiously.</p><p>“They’re back!” Rainswept Flower said, spotting them.</p><p>Instantly Turtle Tail raced up the slope, flinging herself at Owl Eyes and wrapped him up in her arms. “You’re in so much trouble!” she said. “What were you thinking, going off on your own? You could have been hurt!”</p><p>“I caught a bird,” Owl Eyes announced proudly.</p><p>“Good. I hope you had your fun, because you won’t be leaving this hollow for a month!”</p><p>She ushered her son into the hollow and the others followed, crowding around, asking what had happened. Gray Wing was still wheezing, so he let Tall Shadow tell the story.</p><p>Pebble Heart and Sparrow Fur rushed to their older brother, questioning him excitedly. Pebble Heart noticed the wound on Owl Eyes’ leg. “I’ll go find some leaves and water. We have to keep the wound clean.”</p><p>Gray Wing realized Turtle Tail was staring at him. “How could you allow this?” she asked. “That bear could have filled our son.”</p><p>“How is that my fault?” Gray Wing growled. “I went to rescue him. If Owl Eyes hadn’t been so foolish…” His voice trailed off. His chest felt tight and he couldn’t get air into his lungs. He felt himself swaying, black dots dancing before his eyes.</p><p>“That’s it!” Turtle Tail snapped. “Look at Gray Wing! He’s sick, very sick, and I’m the only one whose bothered to notice! If Gray Wing won’t face the truth, I will. He needs time to recover. He can’t lead anymore.”</p><p>Gray Wing couldn’t hear Turtle Tail’s words. His vision blurred and he was unconscious before his body even hit the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long chapter to end the day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder followed Cyan and Blaine through the forest, patrolling the territory. Cloud covered the sky above the trees. The air was damp and chilly, and the ground wet.</p><p>He felt more comfortable with Cyan and Blaine that most others in the group. He couldn’t help feeling sorry for Cyan, who was still limping after a burning branch landed on his leg during the fire. The burn hadn’t healed completely, and it was easy to tell using his leg was painful.</p><p>Thunder’s thoughts strayed to the moor and Gray Wing. What would his uncle think if he could see him now? The boundaries made Clear Sky’s group feel safe and guarded, but it pushed Thunder away from the rest of his family.</p><p>He head about Blaine’s brother, Ash, who Gray Wing had killed while defending himself.</p><p>He felt a sudden impulse to ask about that fight, but realized just in time how stupid it would be. It wasn’t his business, and he didn’t know Blaine well enough to know if he’d want to talk about it.</p><p>Cyan halted at the sound of shuffling in the undergrowth. Thunder crossed his arms, knowing it was a trespassing.</p><p>“Come out!” Blaine called. “We know you’re there.”</p><p>The ferns stopped for a moment, then a skinny blonde woman stepped out.</p><p>“Blanche!” Thunder exclaimed. “What are you doing here? Don’t you live in town?”</p><p>“You know her?” Blaine snapped.</p><p>“Er...she visited the moor once,” Thunder explained.</p><p>“And I don’t live in town anymore,” Blanche said, puffing out her chest. “I told the moor dwellers I wasn’t going back to town, and I didn’t. I’m a rogue now.”</p><p>She was terribly thin, her clothes hanging off her body like rags. Her eyes were sullen and desperate.</p><p>“Rogue or not, you’re not supposed to be here,” Blaine said.</p><p>“You’re trespassing,” Cyan added. “This is Clear Sky’s territory.”</p><p>Blanche looked between them. “I can go where I want. You don’t own the forest.”</p><p>Cyan pushed his sword out in front of him. Blanche stood her ground, hands clenched into fists. All it took was a mocking lung forward from Blaine to send her into the forest.</p><p>“And stay out!” Cyan shouted, racing after her at Blaine’s side.</p><p>Thunder stayed where he was. He watched them through the ferns, and a bird rocketed into the sky with an alarm call.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Thunder prayed they won’t hurt her. The warning was enough to send her off.</p><p>Moments later, Cyan and Blaine reappeared. “We won’t be seeing her again,” Cyan said, satisfied.</p><p>“She’s just a confused housewife,” Blaine said. “It’s better off if she gets back to her home.”</p><p>Thunder couldn’t shake away his anxiety. Blanche had looked so thin. “Maybe we should have helped her. At least taught her how to hunt so she can eat.”</p><p>Blaine snorted. “No one helped me and my brother when our mother died. And we were nothing but boys.”</p><p>“That must have been lonely,” Thunder said.</p><p>Blaine narrowed his eyes. “It was lonely, until Clear Sky rescued us. He gave us a place to belong and people to care about. If defending the boundaries means supporting him, I’ll give my life to it.”</p><p>They headed along the border. The clouds were starting to clear. The sun was dipping toward the horizon, covering the forest in a red light.</p><p>“Let’s pick up the pace,” Blaine murmured. “Clear Sky will be starting the meeting soon, and we need to get back to camp.”</p><p>Cyan smiled. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Hey, Thunder, do you know what it’s about?” </p><p>Thunder shook his head. He didn’t even know there was going to be a meeting until Clear Sky announced it that morning.</p><p>“Come on,” Blaine urged. “You’re Clear Sky’s son. He must have let something slip.”</p><p>“Sorry, he didn’t,” Thunder responded, feeling his own disappointment about his father keeping something from him. “He doesn’t share stuff like that with me. I guess we’ll find out soon.”</p><p>Blaine rolled his eyes, but didn’t press any further. “Do you think Clear Sky is planning something?” he asked Cyan.</p><p>“Maybe he wants to expand the boundaries,” Cyan suggested.</p><p>Thunder opened his mouth to speak than thought better. He didn’t think there was a need to take any more territory from the rogues who lived here. But he wouldn’t dare voice that to Clear Sky’s top supporters.</p><p>“I doubt it,” Blaine said. “I think he wants to give someone more responsibilities.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Cyan sounded dubious. “Do you have anyone in mind?”</p><p>Blaine thought for a moment. “Falling Feather and Quick Water have been here since the beginning. But Quick Water is so whiny, always complaining about being too wet or cold or hot. Falling Feather is fine, but there’s nothing special about her.”</p><p>“What about Nigel?” Cyan suggested. “He’s a good hunter.”</p><p>Blaine huffed in amusement. “He couldn’t catch a rabbit if it hopped into his arms.”</p><p>“Yeah, and if it came to a fight I could beat him easily,” Cyan said. “If Clear Sky really wanted to pick someone, it would be you or me. We’re more capable than anyone.”</p><p>Thunder blinked. “What a rude way to talk about your fellow group members.”</p><p>Cyan and Blaine halted and turned to him in surprise.</p><p>“Where have you been for two months?” Cyan asked. “Hasn’t your father taught you anything? We all have a place in camp, but the size of that place depends on how much Clear Sky likes us. His opinion is final.”</p><p>Thunder shook his head.</p><p>“Stop it, Cyan,” Blaine said. “He doesn’t need to understand it. As Clear Sky’s son, he’s already at the top.”</p><p>There was a flicker ahead and a small bird appeared in their path. Without warning, Blaine shot forward.</p><p>They were coming to the end of their patrol. Once Blaine had returned with his kill, they set off back to camp.  Thunder brought up the rear, running out Cyan and Blaine’s conversation. He’d only taken a few steps when he heard a rustling behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw someone peering at him from the shadows. A moment later a woman with wiry brown hair stepped out, crossing the border without hesitation.</p><p>Thunder recognized her as Anemone.</p><p>She hadn’t seen him yet, too busy searching for game. Thunder knew he should chase her off, but he remembered how friendly and helpful she’d always been. He didn’t want to have a bad relationship with her.</p><p>Thunder prayed that Anemone would turn back, unable to find something to hunt. He knew Cyan and Blaine wouldn’t take her on as easily as they did Blanche. And she wouldn’t be as easy to scare off.</p><p>Suddenly, Cyan dashed past him. “Get out of here!” he shouted.</p><p>Anemone looked up, but didn’t seem fazed.</p><p>“You’re on our territory, girl” Cyan growled. “Go away!”</p><p>Anemone’s eyes widened. She looked between them in confusion. “My name is Wind Runner,” she said. “I have lived here all my life, long before the newcomers showed up. I think you’re the one who needs to leave.”</p><p>Cyan gritted her teeth, infuriated. With a shout of rage, he flung himself at Wind Runner, and the two fell to the ground, rolling on the forest floor.</p><p>Thunder took a few steps forward, then stopped, not sure what to do. Blaine stood beside him, watching the fight with green eyes. Thunder guessed he was standing aside in case Wind Runner started to get the upper hand.</p><p>But there was no need for intervention. Cyan was bigger and more powerful than Wind Runner, and stood had her pinned beneath him on her stomach.</p><p>Wind Runner was looked up at Thunder, her eyes wide as he looked on helplessly.</p><p>She was asking him for help.</p><p>But Blaine was watching and wouldn’t hesitate to report the incident to Clear Sky.</p><p>Wind Runner was able to save herself. She twisted around and hooked a mean punch on Cyan’s jaw. He gasped in shock and pulled away, letting Wind Runner push herself up. Blaine started forward, but Wind Runner was gone.</p><p>Thunder sighed in relief.</p><p>Cyan and Blaine turned on him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you attack her?” Cyan growled. “You saw her before any of us.”</p><p>“Why are you even on patrol if you won’t protect the borders?” Blaine demanded.</p><p>Thunder didn’t respond, looking between them. He let his gaze fall to the ground.</p><p>Blaine scoffed. “Come on, let’s get back home. We don’t want to miss the meeting.” He turned and walked off. Cyan followed.</p><p>Thunder walked after them, depressed and hopeless.</p><p>By the time they return to camp, darkness had fallen. Thunder took a seat near a bramble thicket while the rest of the group gathered around the pool of water. The air was filled with excited murmurs.</p><p>Finally, Clear Sky stepped onto a tree stump on the middle of the clearing. His blue eyes glittered in the moonlight and his light cloak shone silver.</p><p>Clear Sky waited for silence to cover the clearing before speaking. “Greetings, everyone. I have called you here because I’ve decided it’s time to expand our borders.”</p><p>There were a few surprised gasps. Thunder felt uneasy.</p><p>“The forest fire has scared away the animals,” Clear Sky went on. “It’s my duty as your leader to make sure no one goes hungry.”</p><p>Thunder glanced around at the others, but no one else shared his discomfort. Everyone was staring at Clear Sky. Quick Water met Thunder’s glance but looked away.</p><p>“The expansion will begin first thing tomorrow,” Clear Sky continued. “At dawn I will summon a patrol for an expedition. For now, everyone should get some sleep.”</p><p>Excited voices broke out again as the meeting was dismissed. Although everyone was retiring to bed, Clear Sky beckoned for his son.</p><p>“Thunder! Come here!”</p><p>Worried, Thunder hurried across the clearing to the tree stump.</p><p>Clear Sky hopped down to meet him. “Come with me.” He led the way to the roots of an oak tree near camp. Glancing around, he sat down. “Thunder, I want you to come on the patrol tomorrow.”</p><p>Thunder’s jaw dropped. “Me?”</p><p>His father nodded. “I need you to do your duty. It’s a great honor- can you handle it?”</p><p>Thunder felt torn. He didn’t want to expand the territory, yet he desperately wanted a chance to prove himself.</p><p>“I...I know the forest has suffered,” he stammered. “But there’s still plenty of food. Do we really need to take more land?”</p><p>Clear Sky turned away, his expression full of anguish. Thunder waited, realizing it had been the wrong thing to say.</p><p>Clear Sky looked back at him. “Of course you don’t see the signs of starvation,” Clear Sky said patiently. “You’ve never struggled to find food. You can’t possibly understand.”</p><p>Thunder was still confused. The hunting patrols always came back with food. Where was this starvation Clear Sky spoke of?</p><p>“I know it too well, from the mountains,” Clear Sky went on. “One day someone can look perfectly healthy, then the next day they collapse. I’ve already seen some of the early warning signs.” I clenched his fists. “I won’t let hunger hurt my people!”</p><p>Thunder could see his father fully believed everything he was saying. He suddenly felt guilty for questioning him.</p><p>They’d only been living together for a few months. He didn’t to learn to trust his father’s judgement.</p><p>“I’ll come tomorrow,” he said. “I’ll do everything you need me to do.”</p><p>Clear Sky nodded and put a hand on Thunder’s shoulder. “Be ready at dawn.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White mist was curling around the trees. The grass was drenched with dew. Thunder walked across the clearing towards his father, yawning. Clear Sky was waiting for him at the edge of the clearing, gaze distant and thoughtful.</p><p>Thunder felt cold. But it wasn’t cold from the early morning. His blood felt like it was filled with ice shards.</p><p>Thunder reached his father’s side. Clear Sky acknowledged with him a greeting nod. They sat in silence for a long while until Blaine approached, holding a bundle of sharp sticks.</p><p>Thunder eyed them. They’d been carved so both ends were sharp and narrow. Some of the bark had been chipped away to form circular patterns.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Clear Sky said.</p><p>He led the way out of camp, heading toward the four oak trees. Thunder wondered if he was planning to expand the territory that far.</p><p>Clear Sky halted at a stream, far away from the four oaks. “This will serve as our new boundary,” he announced. “Thunder, you have the honor of the first marker.”</p><p>Blaine shouldered the bundle of sticks off his shoulder and handed one to Thunder. He blinked, realizing these sticks were suppose to serve as visible markers. Fences- warnings- to keep people out.</p><p>Thunder was just relieved this duty didn’t involve fighting.</p><p>He pressed one sharp end of the stick into the ground beside the stream. The soil gave way easily under his weight, and he pushed it in as deep as he could so it wouldn’t fall.</p><p>As soon as he turned back around, a woman with diamond blonde hair emerged around a thicket.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she snapped. “Get out of here!”</p><p>For a moment, Thunder only stared at her, intimidated by her aggression.</p><p>“Go on?” Clear Sky growled to him. “You know what to do.”</p><p>Thunder drew his sword, ready to attack, but at that moment the woman landed a punch on his jaw, throwing him off balance.</p><p>“Leave this to me!” Blaine growled. “I know her!” He flung himself at the woman, and the two fell to the ground, punching and kicking. Their cries echoed around the forest.</p><p>Thunder shook himself. He knew he should be helping, but the two were locked so closely together if he tried to strike out he might accidentally hurt Blaine. He started to move forward nervously, but Clear Sky lurched out an arm to make him stop.</p><p>“Don’t,” his father growled. “This isn’t your fight.”</p><p>They watched the skirmish from a few lengths away. Clear Sky seemed calm, as if he had expected this.</p><p>“Blaine knows this woman,” Clear Sky explained. “Her name is Misty. When Blaine and Ash’s mother died, they asked Misty for help, but she refused. Blaine has never forgiven her.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t either,” Thunder murmured. He could have ended up like Blaine if it hadn’t been for Gray Wing.</p><p>Blaine had managed to pin his opponent. MIsty squirmed beneath him, her green eyes hard with rage. Both were bleeding and bruises.</p><p>“This is our territory now,” Blaine growled. “Get out of here and we won’t hurt you.”</p><p>“Fat chance, fool!” Misty shouted. She heaved herself up, pushing Blaine off and pinning the man. Her aimed a mean punch at the side of Blaine’s head, and her screamed, kicking at her.</p><p>Clear Sky rushed forward to intervene. He pushed Misty aside. With his help, Blaine was able to pin her again. Blaine held her legs, while Clear Sky had both hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing tightly.</p><p>“Stop!” Thunder gasped. “Give her a chance to leave!”</p><p>Clear Sky glanced at him. “She had her chance. You think she’ll leave quietly?”</p><p>“Never!” Misty gasped.</p><p>She surged upward, slapping Clear Sky’s face. But Clear Sky was fast. He drew an arrow from his sheath and stabbed it into her throat. Blood gushed out, bubbling from Misty’s mouth as she screamed. Then she fell limp, blood oozing onto the grass.</p><p>Clear Sky stepped back. “Stupid fool,” he said. “If she hadn’t been so stubborn, she’d still be alive.” Despite the harsh words, his tone revealed that he hadn’t really wanted to kill her. He glanced at Blaine, who was picking grass and brambles from his clothes. “You fought well,” he said. “Now she has finally paid for what she did to you and your brother.”</p><p>Blaine nodded.</p><p>Thunder was forcing back his tears. He didn’t want to appear weak or remorseful in front of his father.</p><p>But when Clear Sky turned to him, his eyes were shining. “You showed compassion when our enemy was defeated. That takes the spirit of a leader, my son.”</p><p>He walked around Thunder him, eyeing him up. It made Thunder nervous.</p><p>“I see so much of myself in you,” Clear Sky said.</p><p>The orange hairs on the back of Thunder’s neck were standing on end. He felt threatened.</p><p>“Gray Wing trained you well,” Clear Sky went out. “He made you a man. Now I will make you a leader. You’ve shown promise today. Now, let’s get back to work. Blaine, you take that way.” He pointed upstream.</p><p>Blaine had been taking the sheath of arrows off Misty’s body, then searching her clothes for anything else she might have had of value. But he looked up when Clear Sky called his name. He rushed upstream with a handful of markers.</p><p>Thunder and Clear Sky took up the rest of the bundle. As he walked back to the stream to place them, Thunder struggled to feel pleased with his father’s praise.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard a chirp from the bramble thicket. A pigeon. His stomach rumbled and he realized he hadn’t eaten that morning. Surely Clear Sky wouldn’t mind if he hunted for a bit.</p><p>Thunder pushed through the brambles, searching for the pigeon.</p><p>A couple moments later he halted, heart thudding. Lying in a blanket of bracken was two small children. One seemed to be a newborn, wrapped in warm cloth and sleeping peacefully. The second seems a bit older, holding his baby sister and making coos similar to that of a pigeon. Thunder wondered if it was code to call to his mother.</p><p>The boy looked up at him with wide brown eyes.</p><p>Thunder realized that they must be the reason Misty had refused to leave. She didn’t want to lose her family’s home.</p><p>They’d killed a mother.</p><p>“Father!” Thunder called frantically. “Father, you must see this!”</p><p>There was a rustling behind him, and Clear Sky appeared at his side. “I swear, this better be worth it. I-” His eyes landed on the children and his jaw dropped.</p><p>“What should we do?” Thunder asked.</p><p>For a moment Clear Sky didn’t respond. Then he stepped forward and kneeled in front of the children. “We should get them out of here, to start with,” he said, picking up the newborn.</p><p>“Hey!” Her brother wailed. “Stop! Give her back, you jerk!”</p><p>“Relax, kid,” Clear Sky chided. “We’re taking you to safety.”</p><p>Thunder picked up the boy, despite his struggles, and backed out of the thicket, keeping him away from the thorns. The boy had fiery orange hair.</p><p>When they emerged into the open, Clear Sky stopped to inspect them both with a somber expression. Thunder put the boy down, and Clear Sky gave back his baby sister. He hugged her closely, glaring at them protectively.</p><p>“We can’t just leave them here,” Thunder said. “They’ll die on their own.” He put himself between them and their mother’s body so they couldn’t see.</p><p>Before Clear Sky could reply, Blaine came back from laying the markers. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Clear Sky simply gestured to the children.</p><p>Blaine’s eyes widened in shock. “Misty had kids! So that’s why she wouldn’t leave. How brave…”</p><p>Despite how much Clear Sky was trying to hide it, Thunder could see the distress in his father’s eyes. “They’ll die without their mother,” he said. “Okay. He’ll kill them quickly so they won’t suffer.”</p><p>“No!” Thunder shouted in protest.</p><p>“Then what do you want to do?” Clear Sky asked. “The newborn will need her mother’s milk, and we don’t have anyone with that in camp.”</p><p>Blaine stepped forward. “I’ll take care of them.”</p><p>Clear Sky stared at her. “But Misty rejected you as a child.”</p><p>“And now she’s dead,” Blaine retorted. “These children aren’t responsible for what their mother did before they was born. I know what it’s like to be helpless with no love or food or family. I would never wish that on my worst enemy.”</p><p>Thunder gazed admirably at the blonde man. He’d always thought of Blaine as harsh and cold. He’d never expected such compassion, especially for the children of someone who hurt him.</p><p>“I’ll help,” Thunder blurted out. “I can hunt for you while you take care of them.”</p><p>Blaine nodded. “Thank you.” He turned to the children. “Do you to have names?”</p><p>The boy narrowed his eyes, but answered evenly. “My name is Oliver. This is Lavender.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Oliver,” Blaine said. “I’m Blaine. Don’t be afraid. We’re going to take you somewhere safe and warm with plenty of food. Come along.” He led the way back towards camp.</p><p>Thunder and Clear Sky exchanged a look. It seemed neither of them had expected Blaine to act so sweetly.</p><p>Thunder followed and Clear Sky took up the rear. As he picked his way through the undergrowth, he couldn’t get the image of Misty’s corpse out of his head.</p><p>She didn’t have to die. They didn’t need all this territory. If they’d never come, Misty would still be alive.</p><p>And would Clear Sky really have killed these children if Blaine hadn’t agreed to take care of them?</p><p>Horrified, Thunder realized he didn’t know the answer to that question.</p><p>Then a cold feeling set over him as he realized he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>R.I.P Misty, and also my hand after I drew up an entire character reference sheet for her to only appear in one scene which consists of her being murdered.</p><p>Soooo anyone out there still rooting for Clear Sky?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I didn't plan on finishing this today but that might actually happen oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray Wing stretched his bed of moss and bracken and cloth. He’d just finished the last bites of the hare Hawk Swoop had brought him. The sun was rising high and casting warm rays onto the moor. The sky was a pale blue, with hardly a cloud in sight.</p><p>The group had done just fine while Gray Wing was ill. And he’d done even better at taking care of him.</p><p>If only it didn’t make him feel so useless.</p><p>Lightning Tail was taking a rabbit across the camp. It reflected what a good hunter the young boy was becoming.</p><p>Standing, Gray Wing walked over to Lightning Tail to congratulate him on a job well done. They were in the center of camp, where most where gathering around the fire pit to eat. They all stood back to let him have first pick of the meat.</p><p>Gray Wing shook his head. “I’ve already eaten. Go ahead.”</p><p>His appetite hadn’t returned yet, and the small portion of hare was all he could manage.</p><p>Acorn Fur stood beside her brother to eat, and the others dug in as well. Gray Wing noticed Turtle Tail watching him from the other side of camp with Owl Eyes.</p><p>She said he wasn’t fit to lead, and Gray Wing agreed. She was finally starting to warm up to him again.</p><p>Misery pulsed through Gray Wing. He hadn’t meant to make Turtle Tail upset.</p><p>He shook his head. His breathing was getting better. He’d be able to hunt again. And he knew Turtle Tail had only been angry out of tough love.</p><p>Things would be better soon.</p><p>A small hand tugged at his sleeve. He looked down to see Pebble Heart, eyes wide with trouble.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Gray Wing asked. He noticed Pebble Heart was shivering.</p><p>“I had another dream,” the boy whispered.</p><p>“What kind?” Gray Wing kneeled down to be eye level with Pebble Heart. “Was it the fight? Or the tunnel?”</p><p>Pebble Heart shook his head. “No. There’s something at the edge of the forest. Something bad. I think someone needs to go look.”</p><p>Gray Wing studied the boy. Pebble Heart believed every word he was saying, but Gray Wing wasn’t sure a dream was enough of a motivation to go near the forest.</p><p>“What was-” he was cut off as Wind Runner and Gorse Fur ran into the hollow. Wind Runner slid into the hollow and climbed up the tall rock. The others gathered around her.</p><p>Tall Shadow came to stand beside Gray Wing, mouth pressed into a thin line. Pebble Hearts drew back to let the adults get closer.</p><p>Wind Runner’s voice rang through the camp. “Everyone! Gather around the tall rock for a meeting!”</p><p>Gray Wing shuffled uneasily. Since when did Wind Runner call meetings? She was acting like she ran the camp.</p><p>Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur rushed to join the crowd. Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw’s Cry followed close behind. Shattered Ice hesitated, then took a few long strides to stand with Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt.</p><p>Gray Wing slowly followed. He was painfully aware that everyone was waiting for him to sit before they did.</p><p>Jagged Peak was leaning against the base of the rock. Turtle Tail sat close by, giving Wind Runner a hard stare.</p><p>Gray Wing prayed she wouldn’t cause a scene. He knew Wind Runner wouldn’t have done this unless she had something important to say.</p><p>Gray Wing noticed some of the others glancing between him, Tall Shadow and Wind Runner, as if they weren’t sure who was in charge. Rainswept Flower and Cloud Spots were looking particularly unhappy.</p><p>If Tall Shadow wouldn’t assert authority, it was up to Gray Wing.</p><p>“What’s going on, Wind Runner?” he asked, trying to sound confident. He’d never wanted to be leader, but now that he was it felt wrong to let Wind Runner take charge like this.</p><p>Wind Runner nodded respectfully. “Hunting is becoming more and more difficult,” she replied. “Clear Sky has upped his guards and patrols. Every time I try to hunt in the forest, I’m attack by his guards. One of them scarred me a few weeks ago.” She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a long scar along her forearm.</p><p>Gasps of shock rose from the crowd.</p><p>“Who did this to you?” Jagged Peak demanded.</p><p>“Cyan, one of Clear Sky’s guards,” Wind Runner replied. “I just barely escaped. But there’s something else…” She hesitated, giving Gray Wing a concerned look.</p><p>“Go on,” Gray Wing said. “Tell us.”</p><p>Wind Runner stilled seemed reluctant, but she continued. “I have seen Thunder in the border patrols many times. He was even there when Cyan attacked me, standing aside and watching.”</p><p>“Thunder would never!” Hawk Swoop gasped.</p><p>“This isn’t good,” Tall Shadow murmured.</p><p>Gray Wing felt as if his legs would give out beneath him. Thunder, the boy he’d raised as his own, had become a monster like the rest of them.</p><p>Gray Wind glanced around and realized the others were waiting for him to say something. But Turtle Tail spoke first.</p><p>“Are you sure?” she asked. “Thunder isn’t-”</p><p>“If you don’t believe me, I can show you where Gorse Fur and I buried Misty,” Wind Runner interrupted.</p><p>“Who’s Misty?” Jackdaw’s Cry asked.</p><p>“Misty was another rogue,” Wind Runner explained. “She lived at the edge of the forest. Gorse Fur and I found her body with an arrow in her throat. There was blood everywhere. We also found sticks with patterns on them along the stream. And three sets of footprints. Two adult and one a child. Thunder is the only child in Clear Sky’s group.”</p><p>“Clear Sky has taken even more territory,” Gorse Fur added. “And this time someone has died because of it.”</p><p>Shouts of outrage and distress sounded through the clearing. Jackdaw’s Cry and Shattered Ice had leaped up, along with Rainswept Flower and Dappled Pelt. They spoke to each other with shock. The meeting was breaking into small groups.</p><p>“There’s more!” Wind Runner shouted. “Misty had two children. We searched around Misty’s shelter, but couldn’t find them. Either Clear Sky has killed them, too, or they wandered off when their mother died. The oldest is only three.” She paused for a moment, overcome with anger and needing to get it back under control. “Clear Sky will do anything to gain more land, and he doesn’t care who he hurts. If we don’t act fast, he might come after the moor next! We can’t trust anyone in his group- not even Thunder.”</p><p>“Killing children- this is the worst thing Clear Sky has even done!” Turtle Tail exclaims.</p><p>“But what can we do about it?” Shattered Ice asked.</p><p>Gray Wing turned back to Pebble Heart, trying to tune out the shocks of panic and anger.</p><p>“Is this the bad thing you dreamed about?” he asked.</p><p>Pebble Heart looked terrified. “No,” he responded. “I’m not sure what the bad thing is, but this isn’t it.”</p><p>Gray Wing shook his head, confused. He wanted to believe the boy, but what could be worse that the death of a mother and her children? What else was lurking in the forest?</p><p>The shouts had died down. Jackdaw’s Cry’s voice rose above it all.</p><p>“We need a leader!”</p><p>Everyone was looking at Wind Runner. Even Tall Shadow was glancing between her and Gray Wing.</p><p>Gray Wing didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t fully recovered yet, and Tall Shadow had hardly said a word since Moon Shadow’s death.</p><p>But did they really want Wind Runner to be leader? She was hardly even part of the group.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Tall Shadow-”</p><p>Wind Runner spoke up again. “I suggest we take a patrol to talk to Clear Sky,” she said. “We need to find out what happened to those kids before we do something irreversible.”</p><p>Shouts of agreement filled the hollow.</p><p>“If he killed them, I’ll skin that jerk alive!” Shattered Ice threatened.</p><p>“Please, friend,” Jackdaw’s Cry said. “Let me help you with that.”</p><p>Gray Wing knew he had to take control. “Good idea, Wind Runner,” he said. “I’ll take you, Gorse Fur, Turtle Tail and Cloud Spots.”</p><p>He needed to be safe about this. Shattered Ice and Jackdaw’s Cry were too impulsive to go without trouble.</p><p>Luckily, neither of them challenged his decision. They’d made him leader, and they knew he was going to lead.</p><p>Gray Wing bent to speak quietly with Pebble Heart. “I’ll keep an eye out for the bad thing. Now go find your siblings.”</p><p>“I’ll look after the kids,” Rainswept Flower said. “Good luck, Gray Wing.”</p><p>“Bye,” Turtle Tail said to her children. “ Behave for Rainswept Flower. I’ll be back soon.” Then she turned and hurried after Gray Wing.</p><p>Gray Wing glanced around at his patrol. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The sun was at its highest as Gray Wing led his patrol across the moor. Ahead, the forest was a mass of green.</p><p>Gray Wing set a steady pace, focusing on his breathing. He was glad to realize he was breathing fine, and his chest was comfortable. “I think I’m getting better at least,” he said to Turtle Tail.</p><p>His wife blinked at him. “Hopefully. But don’t you dare hide if you’re still sick.”</p><p>Gray Wing led his patrol to the edge of the forest, near Clear Sky’s camp. They passed through the trees. Lush ferns brushed against their legs. Gray wing watched for any sign of guards. But no one came to stop them.</p><p>Suddenly, an eerie scream rose into the air.</p><p>“It was coming from this way!” Wind Runner took the lead, racing toward the screamer.</p><p>There were no more screams, but Gray Wing could here whimpering as they drew closer. He saw wolf prints in the undergrowth.</p><p>Was this Pebble Heart’s bad thing?</p><p>Wind Runner swerved around two oak trees and led them into a small clearing. In the middle was a skinny dirty blonde woman laying on her back, bleeding all over her body.</p><p>“Blanche!” Turtle Tail exclaimed.</p><p>Turtle Tail reached the woman first, kneeling beside her friend.</p><p>“Blanche, it’s okay,” she said. “We’re here. We’ll help you.”</p><p>Gray Wing and the others surrounded the injured woman. Wolf prints were everywhere. He could see now that Blanche was bleeding from multiple deep slashes and bite wounds.</p><p>Blanche’s eyes were half lidded, her breath shallow. She fixed her glazed gaze on Turtle Tail.</p><p>Cloud Spots pushed forward to examine Blanche’s wounds. Gray Wing could see slashes on her stomach and arms. None of the wounds alone would kill her, but she was losing a lot of blood.</p><p>Cloud Spots looked up and shook his head. There was nothing they could do.</p><p>“Not even healing herbs can fix this.”</p><p>Turtle Tail sobbed, petting her friend’s hair.</p><p>Gray Wing bent close to Blanche. “Did a wolf do this to you?”</p><p>Blanche opened her mouth, but all that came out was blood.</p><p>Gray Wing closed his eyes, focusing carefully. He needed to be sure a wolf had done this.</p><p>Then he picked up his brother’s aura.</p><p>His eyes shot open in horror. “Clear Sky was here!”</p><p>This had to be Pebble Heart’s bad thing.</p><p>Cloud Spot’s eyes widened. “I can sense it now, too,” he said. “I can’t believe this…”</p><p>“I can,” Wind Runner said grimly. She was inspecting the grass. “It looks like there was a fight here.”</p><p>“So Clear Sky did this?” Gorse Fur looked sick to his stomach. “She’s just a pathetic townsfolk. What did she do to deserve this?”</p><p>“I don’t think he did this,” Gray Wing protested. “Look at all these wolf prints. And she has bite wounds, not-”</p><p>“Don’t defend him!” Turtle Tail interrupted. “He’s done nothing but hurt others since he left the moor! And now he’s hurt sweet Blanche.” Her voice broke.</p><p>Blanche opened her mouth and more blood spilled out. But this time she managed to gurgle through it. “This is...my fault. I was so hungry...he tried to-”</p><p>“I tried to warn her,” a new voice interrupted.</p><p>Gray Wing spun around to see someone kneeling in the undergrowth. The man stood up and moved toward them.</p><p>Clear Sky.</p><p>Gray Wing noticed the others crowding around him, waiting for him to give an order. “What happened here, Clear Sky?” he demanded. “Did you do this to Blanche?”</p><p>“And Misty’s children?” Wind Runner growled. “Did you kill them?”</p><p>Clear Sky looked over the group. His eyes betrayed guilt and horror.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you too,” he said sarcastically, giving Gray Wing a long, cold look. “To answer your question, Blaine has agreed to watch Misty’s children. They’re fine. As for her…” He pointed to Blanche. “Why don’t you use your heads? Do you really think I have the ability to leave teeth and claw marks?”</p><p>The moor dwellers exchanged glances nervously.</p><p>Gray Wing took a deep breath. “No,” he said. “I don’t believe you did this.”</p><p>Wind Runner and Gorse Fur glared at him. Turtle Tail stepped up to his shoulder.</p><p>“I do,” she growled. “I believe you let Blanche get mauled by a wolf. Since I returned to the moor, I’ve heard nothing but awful things about you, Clear Sky. You don’t care who gets hurt if it means getting your way. Now...you’re not the same as when we came down from the mountains. You’re a sorry excuse for a man.”</p><p>The others shouted their agreement.</p><p>Wind Runner glared at Gray Wing. “You’re the leader. What now?”</p><p>Gray Wing felt tense with anxiety. What could he do? He didn’t think Clear Sky did this, but if he agreed with his group, they’d tear his brother apart. And taking Clear Sky’s side might look like favoritism.</p><p>He stepped between Clear Sky and his group. “Get out of here, Clear Sky,” he ordered.</p><p>Clear Sky’s eyes widened. “You believe me, right?”</p><p>“If you didn’t do this, than who did?” he asked. If he could just get Clear Sky to tell the story, maybe the others would believe it.</p><p>“I wanted to give her a warning,” Clear Sky said. “Just a punch in the gut so she’d leave. I didn’t realize she was so weak and hungry it would make her faint. But she was still breathing fine, so I knew she’d come around soon. I left her here to care for herself. But then I heard a wolf barking, and ran back. When I got here, the wolf was gone. I tried to help her, but hid when you lot showed up.”</p><p>“Liar!” Turtle Tail snapped, getting into Clear Sky’s face.</p><p>Clear Sky met her gaze angrily. “Don’t speak to me like that!” Without another word, he spun around and darted back into the undergrowth. </p><p>Turtle Tail turned away as Clear Sky vanished. She crouched beside Blanche, keeping away form the spreading pool of blood. “I’m here,” she murmured. “I won’t leave you.”</p><p>Blanche fixed her eyes on Turtle Tail’s face. “I’m sorry if I hurt you before,” she whispered.</p><p>“I wish you could have lived out here with us,” Turtle Tail replied, her voice cracking. “I know it must have been rough in town with Thomas. I should have tried to help you. At least taught you to hunt.”</p><p>Blanche’s eyes closed. She wheezed one last night before going limp.</p><p>“She’s gone,” Cloud Spots said.</p><p>Turtle Tail leaned her head back toward the sky and wailed her sorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>R.I.P Blanche. Second chapter in a row with dead. Let's say Blanche was like early thirties.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Clear Sky told us a wolf killed Blanche. There was plenty of evidence around the clearing.”</p><p>Gray Wing stood on the tall rock, his people gathered in the center of the clearing.</p><p>“You believe him?” Rainswept Flower asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Gray Wing confessed. “But I do know starting a fight with Clear Sky won’t fix anything.”</p><p>“What did you do then?” Jackdaw’s Cry asked.</p><p>“We buried Blanche and came home.”</p><p>Jackdaw’s Cry narrowed his eyes. “You mean you let the jerk get away? That’s insane!”</p><p>“That’s what I said.” Wind Runner looked furious, her arms crossed as she swayed from side to side. “Clear Sky will think we’re weak. Is that what we want?”</p><p>“No!” Jagged Peak, Shattered Ice and Jackdaw’s Cry shouted in unison.</p><p>“Hold on.” Tall Shadow walked into the middle of the group. “What would really be insane is if we attacked Clear Sky while we’re all worked up like this. After all, she was just a townsfolk.”</p><p>“She was my friend!” Turtle Tail snapped.</p><p>“I know.” Tall Shadow seemed calmed. “But because of your grief, you’re not thinking clearly. None of us are. We will act when we’re all thinking more rationally.”</p><p>“What if Clear Sky doesn’t give us that time?” Wind Runner challenged.</p><p>“Tall Shadow is right,” Gray Wing intervened. “We need to wait. Starting tomorrow, I want patrols along the forest. We have to keep an eye on Clear Sky until he figure out what to do.” He locked eyes with Wind Runner, challenging her to argue. But after a moment, she just nodded.</p><p>Gray Wing jumped down from the rock and walked over to Tall Shadow. “Thank you,” he said.</p><p>Tall Shadow nodded. “Do you want to talk privately?”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded and led the way to the edge of the clearing. The sun was setting, streaking the sky with scarlet.</p><p>The others were gathering to eat. Wind Runner had climbed onto the rock to keep watch, while Turtle Tail headed into her tunnel.</p><p>“What do you think we should do, Tall Shadow?” Gray Wing asked.</p><p>Tall Shadow thought for a moment. Gray Wing had noticed she’d been feeling more energized now that she didn’t have Moon Shadow to take care of.</p><p>“Do you want to take over as leader again?” he asked.</p><p>Tall Shadow shook her head. “I’m happy to share that position with you, Gray Wing,” she replied. “I don’t even mind if Wind Runner wants to organize us. She’s a good leader, and once this is over I think it’s time we welcome her and Gorse Fur as full members of our group.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>“As for our current problem, I think Clear Sky needs to be stopped.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded. “Everyone thinks that. We need to figure out how to do it, though.”</p><p>Tall Shadow glanced to the sky thoughtfully. “I’ll need to think about it. Why don’t you go eat?”</p><p>Gray wing walked over to the pile of meat that had been cooked, chose the leg of a hare, and carried it to Turtle Tail’s tunnel.</p><p>Turtle Tail was sitting by the entrance, her legs crossed. The children were asleep in the tunnel.</p><p>“Are they okay?” Gray Wing asked as he settled down to eat.</p><p>Turtle Tail sighed. “In the morning, they will be. Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart were very upset to hear about Blanche’s death. Pebble Heart, especially.”</p><p>Gray Wing glanced at his wife. “You know we could never have accept Blanche into our group. She wouldn’t fit in around here, no matter how hard she tried.”</p><p>Turtle Tail’s shoulders fell. “I know,” she murmured, her voice cracking with grief. “I just can’t get the sight of her out of my head. Lying there, bleeding, in pain. I wish things could have been different.”</p><p>Gray Wing pressed close to her side. “I’m sorry, Turtle Tail,” he murmured. “You and the kids matter more to me than anything...after the fire, I didn’t think I could carry on as leader. But you made me rest, and now I’m better.”</p><p>“But how will you lead?” Turtle Tail asked. “Innocent people are being slaughtered- and for what? Clear Sky’s group isn’t so big it needs all that territory.”</p><p>Gray Wing shook his head. “I don’t know what happened with Misty, but I truly believe Clear Sky didn’t kill Blanche. I think it was a wolf- you say those bite marks. I don’t think this is about hunting anymore. Clear Sky has more territory than he could ever need. I think he’s planning something, but I don’t know what it is.” He sighed. “Someone has to get to the bottom of this.”</p><p>“And that someone is you?” Turtle Tail asked.</p><p>“Who else is there?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder ducked under the low elder branches, heading into the clearing, a pigeon in his fist.</p><p>He walked around the pool in the middle of camp to reach Blaine, whose bed now sat under a roof woven from ferns where he sat with Misty’s children. It had several months since Misty;s death, and the children were doing well. Thunder was sure they’d grow up to be healthy and strong.</p><p>“Here you go,” he said. “I’ll get a fire started for you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Thunder,” Blaine responded, nodding gratefully. “I’m so hungry, I’m sure my stomach rumbles must have scared away half the animals.” He laughed.</p><p>Thunder kneeled to start a fire with sticks and a stone. Once the bird was plucked and cooked, Blaine tore off a tiny piece and handed it to the little girl, Lavender.</p><p>“Here, little one,” he said. “You need to eat so you can get bigger.”</p><p>“Big girl now!” the girl agreed, taking the piece of meat and popping it in her tiny mouth.<br/>Thunder was amazed to see how kind and loving Blaine had become.</p><p>Most of the others was sitting around the clearing, laying in the sun or chatting in small groups. Quick Water was laying on her back with her hands behind her head. Falling Feather kneeled cup water into her hands and drink. Cyan was wrapping cloth around his leg. His burn had refused to heal.</p><p>Everything was so peaceful. Perhaps Clear Sky would finally be satisfied.</p><p>But Thunder didn’t think that was true. Clear Sky was always restless, pacing back and forth, or staring into the trees. He’d been acting strange since last fall, when he’d come back to camp shaken and murmuring about a wolf. Something had happened, something had bothered him, and he refused to talk about it.</p><p>Thunder was just heading for his hut when Oakley and Shawn stepped into his path. They’d just joined the group a few weeks ago.</p><p>“Did you need something?” Thunder asked.</p><p>“We wanted to talk to you,” Oakley began, his voice low. He glanced up at Clear Sky to make sure the leader wasn’t listening. “Can we go somewhere more private?”</p><p>Thunder felt uneasy. “Why?”</p><p>“Just come here,” Shawn murmured nervously, beckoning Thunder toward a fallen tree.</p><p>Thunder hesitated, then followed the older men. If something was wrong, he should probably know what it was.</p><p>Oakley explained. “When we came to join your group, we weren’t sure what we were getting into. And we’re not sure we like it here.”</p><p>Thunder wanted why they felt the need to tell him this. “If you don’t want to stay you can always leave,” he pointed out.</p><p>“Don’t get us wrong, it’s fine here,” Shawn went on. “We like living in group. But, chasing people off-”</p><p>“Killing people,” Oakley added. “We thought-”</p><p>He broke off as Nigel walked by, heading for his bed with a bundle of ferns. He halted, giving them a curious look.</p><p>“Buzz off,” Shawn growled. “We’re not talking to you.”</p><p>Nigel narrowed his eyes. “You looking to get your skin removed?” he threatened.</p><p>“Sorry, Nigel,” Thunder said hastily. “They don’t know how to properly act in the group yet.”</p><p>“Well they better shape up quick if they want to learn.” Nigel walked off, glaring over his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t do that again,” Thunder muttered. “Especially to someone like Nigel. Anyway, what do you want me to do about this? I don’t enjoy the way things are anymore than you do, but-”</p><p>“We were wondering if you’d talk to your father for us,” Oakley said. “Clear Sky doesn’t listen to anybody, but I’m sure he’d at least hear his own son out.”</p><p>“We will not kill anyone,” Shawn added. “Even if Clear Sky tells us to.”</p><p>Thunder couldn’t help thinking of them as naive if they thought Clear Sky would listen to him.</p><p>“I guess you have a point,” he sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>Thunder trembled with apprehension as he realized what he’d just agreed to. Reluctantly, he snatched a rabbit from the food pile and brought it over to Clear Sky.</p><p>“What is it, son?” Clear Sky asked, not even looking up.</p><p>“I brought you some food.” Thunder pushed the rabbit towards his father. “You have eaten yet today.”</p><p>“I’ll eat later. I’m not hungry right now.” Clear Sky turned his blue eyes on Thunder. “I saw you talking to the newcomers. Do they want something?”</p><p>Thunder hesitated, then cleared his throat. He realized a few others had grown interested, edging closer to listen. Cyan hadn’t turned to them, but the angle of his head betrayed that he was listening. Meanwhile, Falling Feather was staring at them head on.</p><p>“Nothing much…” Thunder began. “We were just saying how green the forest is. It’s recover so well after the fire last year. You can hardly tell there was any damage. And so much game has returned. There’s no way anyone could possibly go hunting now. So there’s no reason to expand the territory...right?”</p><p>Clear Sky narrowed his eyes, glancing at the others. Cyan stiffened and looked away. Shawn and Oakley looked hopeful.</p><p>“Does Thunder speak for all of you?” Clear Sky asked. “Do you all think what we’ve done has been a waste of time?”</p><p>Silence fell over the crowd. They glanced at each other, but didn’t speak. </p><p>“Can we all agree to look after what we have?” Thunder went on. “Let’s forget about expanding the territory.”</p><p>Clear Sky loomed over Thunder. “It’s too late now,” he said. “If this forest fire means so little, why is the land still scarred in places? I’ve seen patches of earth where the grass hasn’t returned, and piles of ash where there had once been streams.”</p><p>“But the forest has already healed so much,” Thunder protested. “Things will go right back to normal with time.” He looked over his father’s implacable expression, wondering if he was doing something brave or foolish by arguing. But it was too late, and he meant every one. “I only want to help. I just thought-”</p><p>“Cyan, come here,” Clear Sky said, silencing him.</p><p>The big blonde man looked up from where he sat. He rose to his feet and limped over to Clear Sky. He’d been moving rather slow recently.</p><p>“Show everyone your leg,” Clear Sky ordered.</p><p>Cyan looked surprised. Reluctantly, he removed the cloth around his leg to show everyone the scarred, ugly flesh.</p><p>“This is an injury caused by the fire,” Clear Sky proclaimed. “An injury that will never heal.”</p><p>Cyan dropped his head in shame.</p><p>“See how the forest has damaged us?” Clear Sky growled. “Now Cyan cannot carry out his duty of patrols.”</p><p>Thunder had never particularly liked Cyan, but he couldn’t bare to see the blonde man humiliated like this.</p><p>“Cyan has been hunting and patrolling,” he protested. “He stills contributes to the group. And his wound just needs time before it stops hurting. Right?” He looked around the clearing for support, but all of them stared at the ground or turned away.</p><p>“If you care so much than you can care for him!” Clear Sky asked.</p><p>Thunder turned to face his father. “What happened to you?” he demanded. “Why are you treating Cyan like this? You always say you do what’s best for everyone.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Quick Water rose, facing Clear Sky. “What are you doing, Clear Sky? You’re our leader, not our tormentor. What would Quiet Rain say if she could see you now?”</p><p>“Leave my mother out of this!” Clear Sky snapped. He took a deep breath, letting his gaze travel over his people. “I owe you all an apology,” he said. “Clearly you don’t understand what’s best for you.” He turned to Cyan. “It’s time for you to leave, before you spread disease among us. This is for the greater good.”</p><p>Cyan’s jaw dropped in shock.</p><p>“Thunder, I want you to escort him to the boundary. Do you understand?”</p><p>Thunder didn’t want any part in this.</p><p>“No!” Cyan wailed. “Please, Clear Sky, don’t do this! I can still hunt- I caught a blackbird the other day. And I’ve done all my patrols. I’ll die out there on my own! Please, give me another chance.”</p><p>He fell to his knees, begging over and over for forgiveness, a second chance, whatever he thought might change Clear Sky’s mind.</p><p>Thunder watched as the once proud man begged on his knees for his life. He thought of Gray Wing and Hawk Swoop, and once again regretted leaving them. But he could never go back. If Gray Wing knew how he’d stood back when Wind Runner was being attacked or when Misty was being murdered, he’d never be able to meet his uncle’s eyes.</p><p>He’d let everyone down, including himself.</p><p>But that ended here.</p><p>Thunder stepped onto the tree stump, looking across the clearing.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Clear Sky growled.</p><p>“Get down, you fool,” Quick Water said.</p><p>“I will not lead Cyan to his death,” Thunder announced. “I can’t help any of you, but I can help myself and Cyan. We’re both leaving, and we’re never coming back.”</p><p>Shouts of protest or agreement rose form the ensemble. Furious arguments broke out. But Thunder didn’t listen.</p><p>Just when he was about to get off the stump, he heard a howl from the edge of the clearing. Then he noticed a wolf prowling into the clearing.</p><p>“Look what you’ve done!” Clear Sky growled, pulling him off the tree stump. “You’ve brought danger directly into camp with all your noise.”</p><p>He shoved Thunder, who fell directly into the path of the wolf. The wolf’s gleaming eyes landed on Thunder, and started to charge him. People let out shouts of distress. Thunder recalled Gray Wing’s story of how he, Clear Sky and Turtle Tail had once fought wolves off.</p><p>But he was on his own here.</p><p>As the wolf came closer, Thunder stood up and drew his sword, slashing at the creature’s muzzle. At the same time Nigel and Falling Feather appeared on either side of him, weapons drawn.</p><p>The wolf barked in pain, whipped around, and vanished into the trees.</p><p>“Thanks,” Thunder gasped. His heard was pounded.</p><p>“No need,” Nigel said, his eyes full of respect for Thunder. “You were managing fine on our own.”</p><p>“Yes,” CLear Sky agreed, walking over to join them. “Someone has taught you well.”</p><p>“It certainly wasn’t you,” Thunder retorted coldly. Any bond he’d had with his father was gone. He could never trust Clear Sky again.</p><p>Clear Sky didn’t reply.</p><p>Thunder looked around, but no one else would meet his gaze. Even Oakley and Shawn had turned away.</p><p>“Come on.” Falling Feather put a hand on Thunder’s shoulder. “We’ll walk you and Cyan to the border in case that wolf comes back.”</p><p>“What border?” Thunder asked drily. “They change so often around here, what’s the point of even having them?”</p><p>“Don’t get clever,” Clear Sky growled. “Remember, if you leave now, you’ll never come back.”</p><p>“Why would I want to?” Thunder responded.</p><p>He called for Cyan, and headed out of camp, setting a slow pace so the injured man could keep up. Falling Feather walked with them.</p><p>Thunder forced himself to stare ahead. He didn’t care about Clear Sky anymore. He was nothing.</p><p>But he’d trusted Clear Sky. He’d left Gray Wing, betrayed Gray Wing, and for what?</p><p>They walked in silence.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Cyan asked once the clearing was out of sight. “We were never friends.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Thunder huffed. “You might be mean, but I don’t want to see you die, let alone lead you there.”</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint, but this wound will never heal,” Cyan growled.</p><p>“Because no one has tried to heal it,” Thunder said. “But I know people on the moor who can help. You’ll live long, Cyan, and be hunting the whole time.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Falling Feather agreed. “I always want to come with you.”</p><p>“Why won’t you?” Thunder asked softly.</p><p>Falling Feather shook her head. “I made my choice. I belong in the forest.”</p><p>She stopped when they reached the edge of the trees. The moorland sloped up in front of them, warm in the setting sun. Bees buzzed in the thyme and white butterflies pasted over the flowers.</p><p>“We’re going up there?” Cyan asked.</p><p>Thunder nodded. He squashed any doubt. He belonged on the moor with Gray Wing.</p><p>The first thing he’d do when he got back was apologize. He’d make up for anything lost, and warn the moor dwellers about Clear Sky.</p><p>“How fast can you walk?” he asked Cyan.</p><p>“Fast enough.” Cyan sounded grim. “We’ll get there before the light is gone.”</p><p>“Good-bye,” Falling Feather said. “And good luck.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Thunder responded.</p><p>The sun was shedding scarlet light across the moor as Thunder and Cyan began the long trek up the ridge. Halfway up, Thunder glanced over his shoulder. Falling Feather was gone, and all he could see was the green barrier of the forest.</p><p>He noticed a clump of ferns swaying and could just make out a gray cloak and intense blue eyes.</p><p>So Clear Sky had come to see him off after all. As he watched, the man ducked out of sight and disappeared back into the forest, where he belonged.</p><p>Where he should stay.</p><p>Thunder led the way towards the moor camp. He’d tried to find a place in the forest, tried to be everything his father wanted him to be. But he’d failed. Or had he?</p><p>Hope had brought Gray Wing out of the mountains.</p><p>Desperation had brought Clear Sky out of the mountains.</p><p>And it had planted a rotten seed in his heart. Thunder knew Clear Sky hadn’t always been bad. But he’d changed in a way that wasn’t good for anyone. Whatever Thunder had shared with his father was over.</p><p>So why was he stilled filled with guilt and regret?</p><p>He needed to find Gray Wing and tell him everything that had happened. It would but hard, but Thunder knew he’d have to share every gruesome detail if he wanted forgiveness.</p><p>He started walking faster.</p><p>“Slow down!” Cyan called. “I can’t go that fast.”</p><p>Thunder stood to wait for Cyan to catch up, gazing across the moorland. Out there was Gray Wing.</p><p>Out there was hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't expect to finish this one so quickly. The First Battle will probably be out later today if I remember to do it.</p><p>Oh! Btw, soon I'm gonna start posting designs and other content to this tumblr account so go check that out of you'd like https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/humanauwarriorcats</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eyyy we on the second one now frens</p><p>As always, don't be afraid to ask questions and please leave your thoughts/criticism/praise in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>